


Once Held; Never Released

by Omoni



Series: A Prince and Her Tactician [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And chapter nine, And chapter six, F/F, F/M, Fertility Issues, For the love of cheese tell me if this sucks, If you read the previous story like I told you to then none of this should be a surprise, Magical transgenderism, Magical transsexualism, One minor death, Severe trigger warning for chapter three, Surprise! You're not surprised., babies ever after, babies galore, let Lucina say "fuck", smut is in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: Welcome to this unexpected sequel of You Fell; I Held, in the newly-branded series called A Prince and Her Tactician. This was an idea suggested to me by genderneutralnoun, which is why I have gifted this to them.Around seven months have past since Grima was killed, and six months since Robyn found her way back, Lucina can no longer hold back her excitement, and desperately wants to start a family with Robyn, to give birth to the Morgan, at last.Robyn, however, is hesitant, because of what Morgan already knows will happen, despite the changes. And instead of simply telling Lucina, once what Robyn and Morgan knows has happened, it puts their relationship to its most important test yet - one may leave the relationship in tatters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with a sweet spot for making gay ships canon, Lucina and Female Robyn was an unexpected joy for me to write as lovers, when the only fic I wrote prior had them as mother/daughter.
> 
> I changed tactics for two reasons:  
> -I wrote all that I wished to in that universe  
> -this universe is way more diverse and fun. 
> 
> Please read the first story before reading this one, because no, I will not be rehashing why or how things are the way they are, unless a reminder is needed or it's with a new angle to it.
> 
> There's also gonna be really heavy topics. I'm aware that the tags give a lot away, but I'm also doing so in order to make sure not to trigger anyone (though I will provide proper warnings before each potentially upsetting moments).

It took almost a year.

One long, long, _long_ year, of asking, of being uncertain, of trying to try, and then becoming frightened when thinking about bloodlines and scars on the backs of hands, and timing, and rebuilding, and, and, _and_...

_And loss..._

_So much loss..._

And, by the time Robyn was finally _here - back_ there, after _all_ of that - the wait was almost _killing_ Lucina inside, so desperate to begin, again, and right away, even if they did end up repeating that loss...

But first, they needed to _start_.

* * *

Lucina had always known that, despite their youth, she and Robyn were both old souls, and weren't _too_ young, when compared with others...

“If you're old enough for marriage,” Lucina had started to reason over a family dinner, always the practical one.

Even if she ended up missing obvious social cues that what she was saying was _not_ wise... Robyn kept touching Lucina's hand and biting her lip, but Lucina insisted.

“If you're old enough for _marriage_ ,” she repeated, giving Robyn an annoyed glance when she again tried to shut her up. “Then you're old enough for _children_.”

Her eyes went right to her father's, then, and he of course blushed, realising that she had him in a corner, and he had no way out. Chrom coughed, looking to his wife for desperate help, but instead, was simply blinked at. Olivia was well-known to be older than Chrom, but they still were still pretty young when they married – _and_ had their first child.

But still, Lucina insisted. She had to. The moment Robyn's eyes had met hers - _their lashes sticking together with tears, her hand already reaching up, shivering from the cold dew upon her skin, a hand that Lucina had already been reaching for_ \- was the moment Lucina knew she was ready to have Morgan, and as soon as possible.

This was one of the few nights that the entire royal family were able to share a dinner, though without all of their friends, relatives, and their children. Everyone was so busy, but were also desperate to stay close, whenever they could.

But even with the Exalted and the Queen, their children, _their_ adult children, and _their_ adult child, well...

The Royal House of Ylisse had indeed expanded, and it was nice to see.

Robyn had paled, though, when Lucina mentioned it; she'd only been back for a few months, and was still having difficulties with space and time. She knew too that having Morgan was inevitable, because nobody wanted the older Morgan to vanish.

But Robyn had always argued that they had so much time to get there, especially with the youth Lucina so happily bragged with.

As if trying to avoid something, instead of wanting the same as her wife...

Inigo had noticed his sister-in-law's face, and he made sure Lucina’s eyes went to his before anyone else. 

“It's way too soon,” he told her.

Olivia, however, appeared to be on her daughter's side. She rubbed her own - by now, _huge_ \- belly, smiling faintly, before she looked up, that smile remaining.

“Wouldn't it be nice for our children to be close, to represent the start off this new era of peace?” she wondered, her voice soft.

Robyn had coloured at that, embarrassed, and Lucina frowned, looking closer at her wife, even as she tried to hide her face.

“Luci,” Robyn murmured, when Lucina had inevitably taken hold of her chin, and pulled her face back. “Do the math?”

Lucina frowned. _Her_ child self was almost two, now; Lucina had drop-landed before almost everyone else (most tended to forget that Laurent had been without and before Lucina, for those empty, isolated years forced upon him), and had grown quite a bit between now and the start of the Valmese war. She also knew Inigo was at least a year younger than her, which was why Olivia's pregnancy wasn't  _that_ shocking.

Lucina then looked over at her son, who went pink, stuffing his face quickly to keep himself from having to answer anything asked. She didn't know how old Robyn and Lucina had been when they'd had Morgan, because he'd never revealed his age, not then.

Not to Lucina. 

Clearly, he didn't want to, still.

“Morgie,” Lucina said sharply.

It was something that Morgan responded to, almost viscerally, especially based on the way the name was said: almost clear enough to be remembered in full...

It was something that was still slightly confusing to adjust to, to say the least.

“How old _are_ you?” Lucina asked him, frowning and trying to ignore how identical her son and wife looked at that moment.

Robyn clearly knew, but didn't want Lucina to know. She wanted it to happen with lovely spontaneity, and even if _she_ knew when didn't mean _Lucina_ had to...

Plus, there was more to it than that. A _lot_ more.

Morgan, once he realised he was being stared at, just speed-shovelled a great deal of heaping mouthfuls of food down his throat, before quickly getting to his feet – and _bolting_ , running so fast that it was easy to imagine a dust cloud left behind in his wake.

Robyn’s ears were bright red, but again, she said nothing.

Lucina gave up after that, not wanting a loss of temper to ruin a good meal.

But she did not forget.

* * *

Lucina kept asking, for almost half a year.

Every month, after both of their cycles, and both had the perfect timing that would make sure said Morgan would be easily conceived, but...

Robyn always went pale, her eyes wide and almost... _scared_. She looked away, her cheeks looking closer to white than merely pale, and she shook her head.

Every time.

Lucina always left it there, because the expression on Robyn's face stopped any and all words. It always made Lucina move closer, and touch Robyn's cheeks, to try and bring colour back.

And when Lucina managed it, and they did, those unending eyes lit up, and Robyn was pink and smiling and so _adorable_...

Lucina ended up forgetting, and Robyn didn't remind her.

But she would always remember, later.

And again ask.

Only to forget.

Again.

And again.

And again...

* * *

During the Long Nights, most of their friend-families were isolated in their various places, the snow keeping them apart instead of together, but it was okay.

Once baby Inigo was born, the entire castle staff lost their minds.

They did every single time a Queen or the Exalt announced they were pregnant, and even after Lucina already... _existed_... for at least a year, by now, and was now more person than slug.

Inigo, however, was born a slug. And therefore the castle staff lost their minds, _again_.

All anyone cared about was trying to make that slug smile – then giggle – then _laugh_...

Even Robyn, who was sharing a wing with Lucina and Morgan within the Palace, became interested.

And with that, Lucina felt hopeful - and planned to ask that night.

She ended up not needing to ask, at all.

* * *

The day Inigo was born, and the second they were allowed, both Robyn and Lucina ran into the room, holding hands tight. Even with Inigo there, to greet them, they only saw his tiny little doppelganger in Olivia's arms. (It pissed him off a bit.)

Both were beside Chrom, who was holding a very tiny, stunned-to-silence Lucina, her Marked eye brighter than her normal eye as she looked over her tinier, red and wiggling slug of a brother. She looked both terrified and interested, and conflicted as to which one she _should_ feel.

Tiny Lucina – one the whole Palace called _Lulu_ – looked up to her own older doppelganger, finding her to be the only one good enough to comfort her – but only if her - _their_ \- mother _and_ her father were busy. 

And Lulu wasn't as how Lucina remembered herself to be: she was bright, and never had to keep her eyes away from darkness - because there was none left over to see.

Therefore, Lulu had more time to focus on fun and joy, and was thus a slightly different person than Lucina was. Nobody could rightfully call her “Lucina”, because she simply wasn't: she _was_ Lulu.

When Lucina and Robyn went over to Olivia’s side (after hugs and kisses), but Lucina stared, not at baby Inigo, but at _Robyn_.

Because Robyn was silent, her eyes wide and glinting with intensity. No – _tears_ ; she was _crying_. She looked happy, but she was definitely crying.

Lucina looked at her mother, who was already looking at Robyn sharply, too, and when their eyes met, Olivia flicked her eyes back to Robyn. Lucina nodded, completely understanding.

“May...? Can I...?” Robyn then asked, her voice wavering, as she hesitatingly let go of Lucina’s hand, to hold both out.

Olivia smiled, nodding, and very carefully, baby Inigo was placed within Robyn's arms, looking even _tinier_ within them.

Robyn then sat down, luckily right on a stool beside the bed, and looked at Inigo closely, as he dipped in and out of napping. Living on its own is _exhausting_ ; for someone doing it a first time, three hours was a good start - if still draining.

But then, baby Inigo startled, his eyes closed until then, and his met Robyn's.

Both froze, Robyn becoming breathless, and Inigo stared at her, his eyebrows crooked together, making soft, confused noises and trying to figure her out.

Before Olivia could say how, Robyn was already moving her hand – her pale, naked, unMarked hand – to his swaddled chest, rubbing over his heart gently. She felt his fast heartbeat beneath her fingers, and his arms suddenly yanked themselves free from said swaddling, very interested in Robyn, now - and reaching for her.

“Oh!” Robyn cried, her voice soft but no less startling for them both. He jumped, his face falling and his lips trembling, but she curled a finger up and rubbed his tiny, velvet-soft cheek, hoping to stop him.

He sniffled, wiggling a little, looking surprised – before he smiled, his eyes closing, and he wiggled again, his hands trying to grab hold of Robyn, now, deciding he liked her _very_ much. One hand grabbed a fist of reddish hair, and Robyn _giggled_ , shocked by how strong his grip was. Again, she scared Inigo, but when she rubbed his other cheek, she made him smile – and wave the fist full of hair, looking quite overjoyed when she squawked and giggled, again. He stopped, watching her closely - then did it again - lighting up even more, when Robyn did, too.

Morgan was now emotionally moved enough to come closer, shocked by his mother's expression – and feeling himself fill with dread at the sight of it.

A dread he knew she was feeling, too, and it was one that she was trying desperately to forget.

Lucina had to cover her mouth, her eyes going back up to her parents, who were both watching Robyn, too – and crying. Lucina quickly looked to Morgan and Inigo 'The First' (his own joke), she found _them_ crying, too, and almost punched everyone out, because of _course_ it meant that _Lucina_ had to cry, too; it almost made her _sob_.

She realised that Robyn hadn't been allowed to see Lulu's birth, as well as watch her grow up into a slug, then a a blob, then a mix between. When Robyn _had_ met her, Lulu was that mix, her feelings for Lucina were already so confusing that doing so didn't really help with that....

This was different.

“Hi,” Robyn then murmured, her finger still brushing against the side of tiny Inigo's face.

Again, he smiled, and this time wiggled so much that he surprised himself, and almost punched himself out (the only one Lucina _hadn't_ wanted to punch out).

When Robyn laughed with delight, it only made this happy slug want to do more, to make her laugh more (she stopped him when he got too close to actually punching himself, however).

Barely a few hours old, and already, he was eager to impress the ladies – in this case, making them laugh and kiss his face, something he quite liked.

It was then that Robyn started crying for real, and, within seconds, had given little Inigo back to Olivia, before standing up and moving back. However, she didn't stop once out of the way; instead, she ran out, rushing down the hallway and back toward her family's wing, so fast that there was no way to bring her back.

Morgan went pale, and he watched her go with knowing regret. His eyes filled with tears, and he sighed, then covered his eyes, turning away.

Lucina went over to Morgan – adult Inigo moving over to step into uncanny valley with the rest of the adult children – and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her, then closed his eyes and hugged onto her, bursting into tears.

They weren't happy tears.

“Minigo,” Inigo suddenly decided.

When everyone but the baby winced or facepalmed, said baby looked thrilled to be held by his doppelganger, squeaking at him hoarsely (still learning how) with happiness.

Nonetheless, the name stuck.

Which meant that now, the Royal nursery was finally full, and both Chrom and Olivia could relax.

And now, so could Inigo and Lucina.

Lucina tried to ask Morgan why he was upset, softly, but he shook his head, swallowing hard. She looked into his eyes, and saw a lot of herself, there, so much that she almost blushed, when thinking about her prior blindness to his relation to her.

But he also showed _grief_. He was _sad_.

Something about this made him - _and_ , Lucina knew now, _Robyn_  - upset, and neither wanted to talk about it, least of all with her. 

 _Well, fine then,_ Lucina grumbled, before going over to hold her littler brother. _I'll just ask myself – oh_ shit _, he's cute..._

The rest of the duration was spent filled more with happy tears, including Lucina's.

But Morgan soon excused himself, too, and went into his own rooms for the rest of the night.

Something _was_ up.

And Lucina needed to know, _now_.

But even when it worked out, no matter what, Lucina would always regret how she approached it.

Especially with what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderneutralnoun, my dear, please keep in contact with me if/when I write something you would prefer to be edited or changed, okay? <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Robyn was quiet that night.

When Lucina was helping Robyn undress, and Robyn was helping Lucina do the same, it was done like it always did: chastely.

At first.

Sometimes, all it would take was this nighttime ritual, and that was usually all it took to get things started between them, planned or not. There was something deeply intimate about helping each other undress, and this night, Lucina felt it deeply. She closed her eyes, feeling Robyn's fingers slide through her hair, pushing it aside to help unbutton the front of Lucina's stiff leather girdle, freeing her of it and tossing it aside.

Lucina groaned, slumping forward with a grateful smile, and Robyn laughed, sitting down beside her. By now, they were in their camisoles – with a bandeau for Robyn – and their underpants, and they already felt so much better.

The day _had_ been rewarding, but the event itself had been tense, and _long_.

Robyn then held up her brush, and Lucina lit up, turning around with her back to Robyn - who smiled. She sat up on her knees, and for a moment, she just hugged Lucina, around her neck, pressing their cheeks together with a deep, happy sigh, one Lucina joined in on without even realising it, bringing a laugh from both once they exhaled together.

Robyn inhaled the heavy scent of Lucina's scalp, and she shivered a little, surprised by how it made her feel. She bit her lip, blushing a little, and kissed the back of Lucina's head, before sitting up and starting to brush her hair.

Slowly, Robyn dragged the brush though Lucina's hair, the tresses crackling with static and frizz, but still feeling soft and smooth beneath Robyn’s palms – and through her fingers.

Lucina immediately relaxed, her eyes closing and her head falling forward a little, moving back enough to sit atop Robyn's lap. It was sudden, but it made Robyn laugh before she lost her balance; both tumbled over sideways onto their bed, the brush stuck in Lucina's hair.

After another laughing hug, they both sat up together, and Robyn gently pulled the brush free. Lucina smiled over her shoulder – just a warm, pink-cheeked, happy smile – but it was one that made Robyn pause, her hands a little shaky. She swallowed hard, her mind warring with her body.

She knew Lucina wasn't signalling; she really _was_ just smiling happily. But that was it: the fact that Lucina, _Marth_ Lucina, not Lulu, but _her Luci,_ was able to now look at Robyn in that special, specific way, was what made her wife pause - and _feel_.

There was no more war within her mismatched eyes: Lucina knew who and what she was, and knew that she was needed and finding a place she belonged, within her own changed past.

It was a wisdom she never thought she would gain, but she had, because of Robyn.

Robyn could see all of that in that one smile, a smile that almost made Lucina look like a different version of herself: the brainless, cheerful cupcake princess they were trying to make Lulu into, now. Lucina had that same kind of innocent glow, one that spoke of loving freely, being freed by love, and wanting to love more and more, forever.

Because of Robyn.

Lucina blinked, then, feeling a slight change to Robyn's brushing, one that was usually evenly-paced and relished. This was, after all, one of their shared joys. Robyn never said no to Lucina brushing _her_ hair, but it simply wasn't as special for her. Lucina's hair really was her truest vanity (other than her supposed lack of humour), and the fact that Robyn cherished it, as well, made Lucina very content, indeed.

It was pure trust.

Robyn closed her eyes, slowly lowering the brush.

She knew.

 _Now_.

It was now.

She knew, like she knew the feel of those tresses sliding through her fingers, or the way her heart raced within her chest, only staying within her thanks to her appropriately-named ribcage...

But she didn't fight it.

She could have.

She knew she probably should have.

But there was an angrier part of her that snapped out, _“Get it over with!”_ , tired of lying on glass in her own bed with her own wife.

This _had_ to happen, first, and Robyn knew it.

So she made the decision, herself.

Lucina was about to ask, when Robyn dropped the brush in silence, only half-done.

Robyn answered her before Lucina could ask: she wrapped her arms around Lucina's neck from behind, again – and pressed the front of her body against Lucina's back, her face going into the crook of her neck. Robyn moved her hair from it, one hand moving to drape it over Lucina's shoulder and over her chest, for now. Robyn's lips replaced that hair, her hands slid down Lucina's arms, and took hold of Lucina’s, tight.

Lucina was red by the time Robyn was nibbling her neck, her entire body awash in shocking lust. She realised she was almost panting, and her whole body had gone still, eagerly feeling each touch with all of her body, making her want more... and _more_...

Robyn's hands reached beneath Lucina's soft, thin camisole, her palms gently cupping her breasts, curved around the bottom of each one, a crescent within the gentle bow of each one. Lucina leaned back, her hands reaching up to hold Robyn's in place, just as she tried to slide herself back into Robyn's lap – for real, but for different reasons, this time.

They wanted each other, and _now_ , and they both knew it.

Almost at once, they both tried to pin the other down, first, resulting in another tumble of confused limbs and laughs.

But this time, it was different: they didn't sit back up, again.

Instead, Robyn grabbed Lucina's wrists and pulled them up a little, so that she could slip the camisole off, and Lucina helped eagerly, later admitting she ripped it in her haste as she tossed it to the floor, already reaching for Robyn.

Robyn _was_ scared. There was absolutely no questioning this. She was _so_ scared, and part of her begged herself to stop, now, before she made what she knew was a mistake...

But Robyn then remembered _that_ smile, saw a similar one gracing Lucina's face, again – one made of desire, instead of simple love – and she reached for Lucina, instead, Lucina's eagerness growing with each kiss. So was Robyn's, something she made clear, bringing _Lucina's_ hands to her own breasts – and revealing them, too.

Then, before anything else, Robyn leaned down and hugged onto Lucina tight, something Lucina returned, moaning softly and slipping her legs around one of Robyn's, shifting a little against it.

Robyn kept her eyes closed, her body shaking with the weight of her emotions, as well as the gravity – and consequence – of what she was about to say.

But she said it, anyway.

“Luci,” Robyn whispered, making Lucina shiver and tilt her head to the side, her body arching up against Robyn.

When Lucina nodded, Robyn added, “Let's try?"

Lucina's eyes snapped open, and she stopped Robyn, grabbing hold of her upper arms and pushing her away, sitting up with her. Robyn was so confused by fear that she did nothing, save pull her hands away as fast as Lucina could blink.

_Always respectful. Always polite._

_Always aware of my boundaries, and never wanting to cross them..._

_Always wanting my best, while already my best..._

Their eyes met, and Lucina’s hands went to Robyn's cheeks, feeling them burn and knowing why, now. Robyn even nodded, her endless eyes bright upon her wife's.

Lucina _almost_ sensed it, then – a slightly artificial substance to Robyn's actions – and Robyn waited to be called out on it. She bit her lip, especially when Lucina's eyes focused at last, and she seemed to fully fathom what Robyn was _truly_ saying.

But maybe Lucina _wanted_ to be fooled. Maybe she _didn't_ want to go down that road. Maybe she knew _exactly_ what she was seeing within her wife's eyes – their future, thanks to this moment – and pretended she was blind.

Robyn never asked, and Lucina never offered it.

Therefore, instead of pulling her hands away, she kept them in place, her thumbs brushing over them slowly, feeling them burn, and feeling her own burn. Lucina closed her eyes, smiled, and pressed her forehead to Robyn's, just as she was leaning up to do the same.

 _“Yes,”_ Lucina finally replied.

Within her, Robyn felt something die. She didn't know what it was, and never really found out. But with its death, she was able to finally _see_ Lucina, see her _only as_ Lucina, and could finally be blind alongside her wife.

Robyn kissed Lucina, and meant it. She pushed close and slid her arms around Lucina's waist, then just kissed her, both getting lost in the simple feeling: of their lips pressing to meet, met lips being licked open, tongues touching with a shared, shivering laugh. She wanted her, wanted it all, and no longer saw what she didn't want to see.

All she saw was her Luci. And when Lucina's eyes met hers, Robyn knew Lucina was thinking similarly.

Soon, neither could remain sitting up, both gently trying to push the other down, first, and making a game of it, eager for levity. Sometimes, they were able to remember their youth, and remembered that now, they _could_ fool and play and mess about, and the only ones affected by it were each other.

Such a time _was_ now, and both were soon able to relax, to the point of wanting the other more than the win.

Lucina surrendered first, unable to take it, anymore, the feel of Robyn pressed atop her too delicious to push away.

It wasn't funny, anymore. Not to her, or in _that_ way.

When Robyn did pounce on Lucina, with a breathless _“Hah!”,_ pinning Lucina's wrists up to her ears, Lucina closed her eyes and arched up, meeting Robyn's body and making them both gasp with delighted surprise.

“You win,” Lucina whispered, shaking all over by now, her voice tiny.

Robyn's eyes widened when she heard – and finally understood – that. Lucina nodded, shifting so that Robyn could wrap her legs around her tighter – something Lucina could not get out of her mind until she had done so.

Robyn felt her own mood shifting just as quickly, but happily, in the same direction. She kissed Lucina's lips, letting go of her hands to hold her face. Lucina moaned softly against her lips, that kiss making her a puddle for a moment, the feel of it so incredible to her, and she squirmed a little, kissing back.

Without pause, Lucina reached between them, lifting Robyn's hips away from her own, all while they still kissed.

The only hesitation that occurred after was when they both took a moment to readjust, to accommodate the change made to Lucina's body – in order to benefit them both in the best way.

“Wait,” Lucina murmured, just before she felt Robyn's fingers curl between her legs, sliding through the soft, dark blue fur before curling around the length of her - now - cock.

Robyn did pull away, but Lucina still felt that, and she moaned again, forgetting why she said to wait, her brain's blood long gone and moved south by now.

But Robyn waited, nodding, and Lucina managed it, after a few panting breaths.

“If I come, and you're up there, won't it... _not_ work?” Lucina asked, genuinely concerned. She didn't know as much about her cock as she did her cunt, and therefore got the myths and facts easily confused, especially within a brainless haze like this.

Robyn, however, smiled, her eyes warming up as if Lucina had asked her to marry her, again. She did so because Lucina was simply so wonderful, so innocent, when it came to this, and this, alone - all while often being the one to start, almost every time.

“They swim up,” Robyn replied, after kissing Lucina's nose several times, both making Lucina smile and relax. “I'm pretty sure.”

Lucina nodded, trusting her, and while Robyn was no expert, she was also an ardent reader, and never discriminated between genres – ask Sumia. She was pretty confident, and since she was right, it was moot.

“So...” Lucina then whispered. “Are...? Do you...?”

“Yes,” Robyn repeated, this time forgetting what had died, and feeling the excitement for real, like Lucina was, no longer held back. “Please...?”

Lucina answered with a kiss, and Robyn returned that - alongside her fingers. Lucina again groaned, but this time, Robyn didn't keep her waiting: she moved herself down, replacing her hands with her body, and she slid down atop Lucina, both feeling that sweet moment of contact.

Robyn's eyes closed, just as Lucina reached up and grabbed hold of her tight, pulling her down and hugging her to herself so hard that Robyn coughed.

Lucina was breathing shakily, hard and fast, but she didn't move. She just held Robyn against herself for a moment, her eyes closing, feeling with her entire body and feeling even _more_ with her heart and emotions...

Robyn was panting, too, her own tremors a result of not moving. She kept as still as possible, understanding and feeling the same as Lucina, but she needed to express it differently.

And to do so, she had to wait for Lucina to be ready.

Lucina then hissed out one word, one that she never said in front of anyone else, because she grew up minding her manners.

_But manners mean little when someone like Robyn riding you like a hapless gelding..._

_Well_ , Lucina thought rather cleverly, _not_ quite _a gelding..._

That thought brought sparks of excitement to her stomach, and she hissed that word out, to the only person who knew she said it:

_“Fuck...”_

Robyn smiled, biting her lip. It was said in such a soft, breathy way, one still low with needed release, but in a way that begged more time than usually spent - and she loved every second of it.

Robyn heard it all, in that one word, and she answered _, “Yes, please...”_

Lucina laughed and nodded, tears filling her eyes, and she grabbed Robyn's face and kissed her lips, just as Robyn reached for her – and shifted herself forward.

Lucina dropped back down, her eyes squeezing closed when she felt that: slick, tight warmth, hugging around her so snugly, it was almost _too_ perfect.

Except that it was _real_ , and it made Lucina greedy for more.

Before Lucina could express this, she found herself suddenly pinned down into the mattress, Robyn's hands holding her down by the shoulders. Her hips grinded forward, then jerked back, making Lucina cry out sharply, but also gasp out _, “Yes!”,_ before trying to meet it.

Robyn gasped, meeting that a step behind her, but it took very, _very_ little after that for their paces to match – and their bodies to move together.

Robyn kept tight hold of Lucina, and Lucina just held on, her eyes wide with surprise.

Robyn was... _intense_. There was no other word for it. Once that pace had been set and shared, Robyn devoted herself to it, which also meant a great deal of attention to Lucina, in her opinion. She was keeping Lucina in one place; she might as well make it worthwhile for them both.

Lucina was not used to this, her face buried into Robyn's shoulder and her arms around her neck, crying out every time Robyn pushed down, making sure her prince kept within herself each time – and not missing, once. She didn't fully withdraw, instead moving back just seconds before it was possible, and it was making Lucina lose her mind...

Robyn didn't know why she had this intensity. She didn't know why she sought it, still blind to what she'd seen die, and instead focused on what that intensity brought her and Lucina: a great deal of joy.

Robyn sat up, then, and Lucina stayed on her back, her hands grabbing hold of Robyn's hips. Her fingers sunk into those soft, fleshy handles with a hungry grunt, something that made Robyn grin – and hold Lucina's shoulders down, still. When Lucina simply grinned and followed her, Robyn kept herself up, moving her hips up and down along Lucina's length, her nails digging hard into Lucina's shoulders.

 _“Robyn--!"_ Lucina yelped out, her eyes flaring when she felt Robyn's hands move down to her breasts - and her fingers tease her nipples. She reached up and took hold of Robyn's forearms, gritting her teeth for a moment, forgetting how to speak.

Robyn, however, knew what Lucina had meant to say, and she grinned, wanting the very same, already, too. They had barely been at it for ten minutes, and already, she felt so close that holding back was exquisite torture.

Robyn's breaths grew raspy, something that didn't happen as often now as it used to, and it surprised her. It didn't surprise Lucina, who found it rather taxing to match those sounds with these actions. She felt Robyn's body flash hot, then flush pink to red, then grow damp with sweat, and instead, Lucina was surprised by the speed, but not the sounds, these actions required. But she still wasn't sure _Robyn_ knew, and she didn't want to come before Robyn did...

“Robyn, love,” Lucina tried again, opening her eyes and reaching up – then pausing.

The second she opened her eyes, she saw Robyn, saw the way she looked back – and saw a _mirror_. She grinned in return, before crying out a little and holding onto Robyn's arms tighter, just as Robyn started to lose her balance and stumble.

Lucina heard Robyn cry out, her eyes closed and her head tilted back, and she moved Lucina's hands up to her breasts, feeling those long fingers curl around them before she even realised it.

Lucina's eyes stayed opened, then, and she couldn't help it: she made a long, drawn-out sound, one she had never heard before, but had no control over. She couldn't help it, feeling Robyn’s cunt bear down and tighten around her cock. Such a feeling easily destroyed the rest of her already-pathetic hold over herself, and she stopped trying.

Lucina reached up and pulled Robyn back down against herself, just as Robyn's eyes rolled up, making her almost _collapse_ atop her, instead. But Lucina held tight, not stopping even then, and soon, with a shared growl, muffled by each other's lips, _both_ felt Lucina come. She made a sound that could only then be described as one thing: an overjoyed squeal. She felt that pleasure slice through her, still feeling Robyn wade through waves of her own, and she let the feeling knock her down - and happily.

Together, they slowed, then just stopped, both going limp while gasping for breath, slick with sweat. There was nothing else during that moment, one that felt eternal but never could be. It was a moment that was shared, a pleasure created to please - and to be pleased - with.

There was no other, no world, no universe, beyond that moment.

But when time began anew, Robyn's eyes snapped open, and she realised what they'd just done. Her eyes filled, then closed, before she curled back around Lucina tight, starting to weep into her shoulder.

Lucina stirred, confused and dizzy, but after a brief shift of power, she tried to see if she _could_ see why. Robyn either didn't know she was hiding from Lucina, or knew and did it anyway, but hiding, she was.

When her weeps became shocked sobs, Lucina was certain she understood, and gently, they switched positions, so that Robyn could cry against Lucina easier – and Lucina could comfort Robyn easier. Robyn still hid her face, but she didn't pull away from Lucina, instead appearing to be more likely glued to her, instead.

Since Lucina preferred this, she didn't see any issue with it, and couldn’t hear the change in Robyn's tone, her own brain still bloodless and stupid. Instead, she simply smiled, and pulled their blankets up, wrapping them both beneath them securely.

Robyn cuddled closer, and Lucina held her, finding herself becoming weepy, now, too – especially when she began to remember what this officially meant, now.

Now, Robyn's tears made sense.

But it was the wrong reason, and she found out the real one too late.

For now, they clung to each other tight, neither letting go, even in sleep.

Only Robyn knew that they cried over the same thing, but for different reasons.

But not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherish this chapter. The next one sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS A SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY THE FOLLOWING:  
> -depiction, description, complications with, and from, a very bad miscarriage  
> So uh yeah. Sorry. Up to "Reconstruction", it's trigger-free. Starting after that page-break will risk exposure to this trigger, so please, please be safe while reading.

Robyn awoke in the middle of the night, her eyes opening suddenly, though she remained lying down. She felt warm, and safe, and when she looked up and saw why, she paused, frozen in place.

The windows within their personal suite were tall and generous, the thick, gilded curtains more like rugs than anything else. Both women preferred to be woken up by the sun, still soldiers at heart, and thus the curtains always stayed open – no matter how pearl-clutching the house staff pretended to be about it. Neither Robyn nor Lucina had much modesty left, anyway - there was little time for such frivolities while trying to co-lead - and even if they did, there was no one else around to see for kilometres.

It was a half-moon, one that was just now dipping into the frame of one of these windows. The light broke into perfect beams, illuminating quite a bit within the room.

Robyn's wife happened to be one of those things, and she was lit up very beautifully, indeed.

Robyn finally looked up at her, her eyes already stinging. Lucina was smiling in her sleep, her hold on Robyn loose, but no less loving and protective. She looked like she dreamt perfect dreams, as if she knew they were about to come true.

The moonlight seemed to notice this, too, and lit up her face perfectly – even the curls of sweaty hair that had dried stiff upon her neck and shoulders. She looked stunning, the perfect example of her true self, one that was both this natural beauty and her learnt strength and bravery.

Robyn looked away, blinded by such beauty, feeling unworthy of it, now.

She carefully slid out of the bed, knowing by now how to do so without disturbing Lucina, then grabbed a spare blanket, throwing it over her shoulders and almost tripping on it as she shuffled over to one of the windows, the one furthest away from their bed.

The last thing Robyn wanted right now was to wake Lucina up. She knew that if Lucina did, and asked her hard questions, she would be completely honest.

And right now, honesty was _not_ a good idea.

Robyn curled up on the floor, right within a moonbeam, and sat there, staring up at the half-chunk of moon. She held the blanket close to her nose and mouth, to be able to feel its soft textures tickling her face, while smelling her and Lucina's combined, intimate scents, loving both sensations.

But she shivered, despite not being even close to cold, and didn't look away, even when her vision suddenly shattered, before blurring, then clearing up, her tears feeling like lava sliding down her cheeks.

She didn't move, not for a long time.

She wept, and tried to defend what she'd done, but could not, and remembered that old self-loathing, that easy self-pity, instead, and let it take her over, too weak to fight it, anymore.

It was only when the moon finally slid out of the window's frame that Robyn was finally able to push herself back up to her feet, sniffling and cleaning her face as she shuffled back into bed.

By the time she'd snuggled back where she belonged, her face was dry, and some of the burden was lifted.

It would not last. And she knew it.

* * *

For one month, Lucina held it in.

She had to. She knew that to be pushy would just be annoying. If she hadn't, all she would do was ask Robyn, every day, many times, “No? Yes? No?” and always hope for no.

Lucina could tell that Robyn was nervous, too, because she actually started to pay more attention to her health. She ate more, walked more, and made sure she was healthy and well enough to carry while travelling. 

But before Lucina could even ask, once she realised a month had finally passed, she didn't _need_ to ask.

Because that morning, on her way to the dining hall with Lucina, Robyn suddenly fainted, and was too shaky and nauseated to eat anything, let alone with company. She begged Lucina to let her go back to bed, before anyone could ask, but Lucina carried her back to their suite, instead.

When Lucina sent one of the maids to tell the rest of their family that she and Robyn couldn't make it and why, Morgan got up to catch up to them, unable to say anything about it, worried about Robyn, too. His reasons were different, but the worry was the same.

Once Lucina then sent one of the maids to tell the rest of their family that she and Robyn couldn't make it and why, Morgan had caught up to them, unable to say anything about it.

Despite knowing why it was happening in the first place.

By the time Robyn was awake enough to try some soup, nobody had said a word. It seemed almost as if sound was too aggressive for such a situation, and it would shatter Robyn into pieces.

Lucina held Robyn's head in her lap, propped up upon her pillow, and was slowly spooning soup between her lips; Robyn's entire body feeling too heavy and weak to even lift the spoon, herself. Despite this, Robyn swallowed each time, her eyes staying closed, but while her face was slowly getting its colour back.

By the time the bowl was empty, Robyn was pink and half-asleep, and Lucina was stroking her hair and encouraging her to, and she was very close to obeying, the feel of those fingers soothing her pains.

Morgan stayed,  bringing a pot of poppy syrup on his way to catch up with them. He'd been carrying the pot around for days, now, a habit he'd remembered from before, when Robyn was still Marked, and hurt by it. 

“Should we try the poppy?” he asked Lucina, now, at least ten minutes after Robyn had finished eating.

Lucina had lowered her head to Robyn's, kissing her forehead several times, and each time, Robyn reacted in some way, making sure Lucina knew her touch was helping her immensely. She then raised her head, realising he was asking _her_ , and she bit her lip.

If this _was_ what she hoped it was, poppy was _not_ a good idea.

“Mom?” Morgan insisted, holding the pot up.

But Robyn stirred, holding a hand up and shaking her head – before groaning and lying back down, feeling dizziness crash into her seconds after sitting up, her hands dropping to her sides. Lucina again dipped her head down, surprised to see Robyn's face lose colour once again, and so quickly.

Robyn breathed slowly for a moment, trying to slow her heart down, but it wasn't easy, especially when she opened her eyes and met Lucina's, again.

She saw that hope, that eager, desperate hope, bright within Lucina's eyes, and it broke her heart. She couldn't speak, now, too overwhelmed.

Morgan blinked, then lowered the jar slowly, his mouth closing.

“Mama...?” he whispered, after a too-long moment of silence, his hands starting to shake.

Robyn bit her lip, hearing the waver in his voice, and knowing it to be what her own would sound like, if only she let herself. “S-sorry... Luci...” She raised her hands, and Lucina took them, before helping her sit back up, as slow as possible, seeing obvious signs that Robyn looked physically ill.

When she was sitting up and hunched over, she lowered her head and crossed her legs – before wrapping her arms around her middle and sniffling, making sure her hair hid as much of her face as possible. She'd been growing it out for this very reason, and was relieved that it paid off.

Lucina's eyes went to Morgan's, while his own went to Robyn's. Morgan then looked up at Lucina, and saw her grin, trying to look at Robyn's eyes, now, too.

Robyn, however, hid her eyes, closing them and trying to look inside of herself, instead, seeing only darkness and hearing the sound of her scared, uneven heartbeat...

“Cosmic Eyes...?” Lucina whispered, moving over to her and wrapping her arms around Robyn, her hands covering her wife's. The signet ring bit into Lucina's hand, and it hurt, but she couldn't feel it. Because when she did, she saw Robyn nod, before curling forward and covering her face, bursting into tears - and pain stopped existing.

Morgan stood up, just as Lucina yelped out, “Wait, Robyn, are you--?!” and tried to pull Robyn back up, to see the truth for herself.

Robyn kept her face hidden, wishing she could faint, again, to get out of this, but...

Lucina kept trying to peer at her from beneath that hair, and Robyn kept having to look away, her whole body awash in tremors.

Suddenly, behind them, they heard the door to their room close, and both looked up, shocked.

Morgan had left, leaving only the jar of poppy behind.

“What's wrong with Morgie?” Lucina demanded, staring at the door with abject confusion. “Robyn, is he mad? Or..." She paused, her eyes wavering. "Or... is it... true...? _Please_...?" Her voice broke.

Robyn heard Lucina’s fear in that small crack in her voice, and felt _her_   _heart_ crack a little, as if the blood was clotting up within her throat, and suffocating her. Every word she said next felt like she was choking it out, even though Lucina reassured her later that she'd been perfectly coherent - just a little shaky.

“Y-y-yes, it... It-it’s true, I think,” Robyn whispered, her face buried into Lucina's shoulder, hiding her face, again.

Lucina went rigid, her whole body seizing up like she'd been petrified, and it scared Robyn so much that she sat up and looked into her face, her hands covering her wife's cheeks. It shocked Lucina even more once she saw Robyn's expression - fear.

Why is she afraid? Did I hear her wrong? Am I dreaming...?"

“Luci--?” Robyn was saying, waking Lucina up.

Lucina stared at her, her eyes wide and shimmering with barely held-back glee. But Robyn looked back at her with that fear unchanged, and was confusing.

“Robyn, _what_ \--?” she finally whispered back, her eyes wide and wavering. She wasn't even looking at Robyn. She was staring off in front of her, where Morgan had stood, when she finally understood what she was being told.

“Yes,” Robyn said firmly, feeling like the word would drown her. She quickly swallowed that fear, finding it easier to do while fussing over her wife. “I-I'm... late. I just started showing signs, still early ones, yesterday, b-but y-ye--,”

Lucina was hugging onto her before she could finish, accepting that she was right to hope, all at once. Lucina sobbed, in a way she hadn't cried since Robyn had... been away.

Only, this was _better_. This was like the joy of finding Robyn, again, and hearing her nickname whispered amongst the rustling of leaves, falling from the canopy of trees above them, her hands cold and damp but _real_ , holding her own, smiling through her tears...

Robyn now held her tight, unable to help herself, and she cried, too, holding onto Lucina just as tightly.

“Oh gods, I'm _so_ scared,” Lucina cried out, her voice muffled. “I'm _so scared!_ I already know it's going to work out, but I’m _still_ scared!”

And yet she laughed, even as tears trailed down her red cheeks.

“Yes, it _is_ going to work out,” Robyn echoed, knowing that she wasn't saying it to Lucina, but to herself, between breath-stealing sobs. “It _is_ going to work out... It _will_ be okay...”

Lucina nodded, laughing between her sobs, and for a long time, words meant nothing. They embraced, crying and laughing, for the same reason – just on different sides.

 _“It_ will _be okay...!”_ Robyn insisted, her voice breaking, before she broke down, so hard that she brought Lucina down with her.

Words still meant nothing, and Robyn knew this worst of all.

* * *

When they could, Robyn and Morgan managed to find time to meet up without Lucina. Robyn chased him from wing to wing, finding him hiding in one of the libraries, curled up and crying softly on one of the reading chairs.

“Where--?” he asked.

“Telling Chrom,” Robyn whispered back, kneeling down in front of him. He buried his face deeper into his arms, and when he began to sob, she heard Lucina in his voice, instead of herself.

He had no way of knowing, despite knowing more than most, but it made her feel like the worst person, alive, and she moved to leave, her eyes already full.

Morgan's hand shot out and grabbed hers, and she stopped, allowing him to pull her back over; he gently hugged her, the second she was close enough.

Robyn dropped down to her knees, finally able to let go of that grief she'd hidden from Lucina. She started crying, and when Morgan heard it, he heard her heart breaking, too.

Perhaps the most.

“It will...” Robyn croaked out. “It _will_ work out... It  _is_ going to work out, okay?”

Bur Morgan flinched, knowing she was lying, and hating it as much as she did.

 _“I'm_ _scared,”_ she said, instead. “What if we've changed too much in the timeline...?” she wondered, her eyes wide and empty with terror. “What if... we... and...?”

But she never managed to find a way to word it.

He understood what she meant, but he couldn't, either.

Instead, they just embraced, two people about to face one of the worst things about human fragility, without either knowing when they will face that fate.

Even if they had, it would have changed nothing.

And deep down, Robyn knew it.

* * *

When Robyn was almost four months pregnant, after three relatively stress-free months, she suddenly encountered her first difficulty.

It was also her last - because she lost. 

Robyn lost.

* * *

Reconstruction was difficult enough for a city, but reconstruction done in places without a leader were the worst.

It was up to Lucina and Robyn, who now worked as emissaries or diplomats to the neighbouring kingdoms, helping rebuild and restore what they'd destroyed without meaning to.

Teaming up with Flavia and Basilio, again, was one of their favourite places as part of the job, as both held affection for both khans, and always found great fun in reminiscences, together, finally able to laugh. With Olivia being Lucina's mother, it was especially so, as both khans had messages for her, and both were Feroxi injokes. Olivia never explained any of them. All she did was laugh herself to tears, and write more back.

But halfway through this stay, Robyn suddenly fainted, without any reason or warning, and Lucina had to confess that Robyn was pregnant, to get the help she needed.

Neither had wanted to, since it was tradition to just suddenly _have_ a baby for the entire kingdom to lose their minds over for a while, all without the annoying wait and endless gender-bets.

But when Robyn didn't wake up, even when called for, Lucina realised they needed help – _now_. She confessed, shocking both leaders, but it was the right thing to do.

They did finally find help, but by the time they'd made it back to the fortress, held back by stormy weather, it was already too late.

* * *

As soon as she'd passed out, Robyn's pallor grew deathly white, worsening the longer she was unconscious, and her breathing grew shallow and sparse. She was heavy and limp, and even though she was fully clothed, she shuddered as if cold. Once they had her lying down and settled, surrounded by as many healers as possible, she was still not okay. She was still _too_ sick.

The Feroxi were warriors, not healers. They didn't have the expertise or the knowledge of the kinds of healing artes that Robyn needed, right now. The only person who could have done it was Lissa, but she was also held back by the weather.

Overnight, with use of both magic and medicine, they tried to keep her stable. When Lucina consented, they lulled Robyn into a controlled coma, to try and give her body a better chance of renewing its strength and healing itself faster. They'd surmised that it _was_ because she was pregnant, and that Robyn's physical size - and the baby's - was the biggest factor - literally. _Any_ pregnancy was quite a shock to a body; for one as petite as Robyn was, despite her extra weight, it was almost cataclysmic.

The healers figured that this kind of healing sleep, for however long it took to help her carry her child to term, would help her body adjust to its extra weight. If she woke up - or was healed - before the end of her second trimester, it meant they'd succeeded. Robyn would sleep for a while, but would emerge unharmed - and with baby Morgan in her arms.

But by sun-up (one barely seen beneath clouds and clouds of snow), Robyn wasn't just sick, anymore. She was _dying_ , and could not be moved from where she was. She slept, but she didn't remain stable; instead, her condition started to _worsen_. She began bleeding, almost like her usual cycle, only this was heavier, and faster - and it wasn't stopping. It soaked through the sheets, looking black against the light pastel colours, and no matter how often they replaced them, it bled through any and all bandage or padding placed between her legs.

After a fifth change, Robyn's water suddenly broke - and with it, so did she. Her entire body, already in agony, had started to turn on itself. She was thrown into way-too-early labour, because the pregnancy was killing her, and her body was panicking, trying to be rid of what the problem was, and fast.

That meant only one thing, and one thing alone.

* * *

There was no other answer, no matter how loudly Lucina screamed at them; no matter how often she drew Falchion and moved to stab a healer; no matter how many times she fell to her knees and prayed, actually _prayed_ , to a god she knew could hear her, but could not obey her...

It was as clear as the sky was of warmth or light, that morning, buried under grey snow or blown away by screaming winds, one that felt endless and eerie, the dawning hours almost haunted...

Lucina would always remember this moment with actual physical illness. If she ever woke up at around this time, on any day, or if she smelt incense and sweat, she would remember this alongside it.

She wished she could forget.

There were only two solutions to this one problem, and it required a sacrifice either way.

Later, Robyn thanked every god there was that she had not been awake for it. She would not have made the same choice that Lucina had. She would have chosen differently, which would have been disastrous.

But she only knew that _because_ Lucina had chosen her, instead.

* * *

Lucina had to.

In her mind, there was no choice.

Not really.

There was only one option, because the other was doomed to fail, regardless.

And even if it didn't what then? One, perhaps two days of meandering, useless pain, one that ended in even more death?

How could any of that be enough for Lucina? She was going to lose either way, so she chose the solution that saved at least one life. She didn't let herself think of Morgan, waiting at home for them, waiting for them to come home, waiting for the day he could see himself being born, and know he would never disappear - only to disappear before they could say goodbye...

 _“No!”_ she gasped out, raising her head from where she'd been resting it.

Her hand shot out and landed on the head healer's arm, stopping him from getting any closer - especially when she understood what they were about to give to Robyn. It was a command spoken against Robyn’s shoulder, having stayed beside her through it all. Lucina had watched everything from behind or beside Robyn's left shoulder, holding Robyn's hand, begging her to hold on, when she heard them ask her.

“No,” she repeated, firmer, this time, everything around her looking colourless and deathly, the reality of Robyn's dying making her world start to die, too.. _. “Robyn.”_

The healers hesitated; apparently, that _wasn’t_ the default answer given for this question, and it made Lucina want to threaten them, again, enraged by such mercenary thinking. 

 _She_ wasn't a mercenary, anymore. She wasn't going to barter for her loved one's lives. She wasn't in this to breed a new kind of soldier, one birthed from others left carelessly behind. 

Lucina wasn't going to let Robyn leave her behind.

_Never again._

“Try, please,” Lucina begged, “Please, _try_ , for them _both_. But please, I beg you, if you _must_ , it _must_ be _Robyn! Please!”_

The healers still hesitated, but finally nodded, before gently suggesting she leave, so she didn't had to see any of it.

Instead, Lucina stayed. She knew she owed it to them both, so she stayed.

She saw none of it.

She barely heard it.

Once she'd declared her order, she'd lowered her hand, then hid her face within Robyn's neck and hair. She was so tired, knowing only Robyn from this place beside her, and the sounds she made, herself: sniffles, weeping, and fast, raspy breaths.

She missed it when they took their stillborn son from her wife's body, encouraging the premature labour with cruel massage. But he was already gone, not realising that he was taking his mother down with him; something in him still fought to live, even if it meant using all of his mother's life to live - then dying anyway, wasting that sacrifice

A long moment stretched between them all, and Lucina realised, a moment that had been too long, and that this silence was almost deliberate, and louder than her agony...

When she felt a hand to her arm, Lucina's eyes opened, but she didn't move.

She didn't want to. She _couldn't_...

She had to. She owed it to then both.

So she raised her head, and when the healer moved closer to her, she saw that their hands held something small, something too small, within a bundle of bloodied swaddling cloth. 

Not some _thing_.

Some _one_.

Someone too small, too early, too painfully...

Someone familiar, who'd already left them both behind...

“I'm sorry,” Lucina told him, blinded by her tears, and she turned away, burying her face back into Robyn’s shoulder, her arms around her wife, refusing to let go, now. “I'm sorry, Robyn! _I’m sorry! Forgive me!”_

Robyn said nothing; she wasn't there, still. They were only halfway through, and she wasn't safe enough, yet.

But Lucina _had_ made the right decision.

She knew he was already gone.

She knew that his death was why Robyn was dying so quickly, now.

She knew he'd died without their knowing it, with only Robyn's body knowing it.

She knew his death was the only way to save his mother's life.

She told herself all of this. It made her feel terrible, but she accepted it, as soon as she thought to. 

And nothing changed her mind.

Lucina would always choose Robyn.

* * *

Lucina didn't move when she heard them gently place that bundle into a small, wooden box, one they slid closed, and gently prayed over, helping him return back to be reborn anew, when the proper time was right…

That time was not now; that much was clear.

When they tried to ask Lucina what she wanted them to do with the tiny coffin, she couldn’t speak. She was shocked, above all, by how rude that was, how cruel such a question could be, and understood that she had been forced into cruel and rude circumstances, anyway.

She'd barely any time to ensure that Robyn was safe or not, and they were asking her this. She'd forgotten how blunt and crudely honest everything was, here, and struggled to answer in a way they would understand. 

“Please send him back home,” Lucina begged them, her voice muffled. “Send him to Ylisstol, to my father and mother, and have them guide him back to where he came from, so he can try again..."

They understood, but when they tried to tell her that her father had already been alerted by messenger, she didn't hear it, instead focusing on Robyn, and on bringing her back home.

"I'm sorry... gods, I’m sorry... _please... Naga, please_..." she gasped out, keeping herself curled within Robyn's left side, her face hidden and her hands holding her wife, but while also keeping them out of the way.

She knew only they could bring Robyn home, so she had to trust them - and the khans - as much as she could. 

She was relieved when they obeyed her, like they would a khan, and the entire time, she sobbed, and refused to let go of Robyn, no matter what.

_No matter what..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please trust me. Isn't it great how one can always figure out my moods, just by reading whatever fic I recently updated? Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Chrom had heard, and managed to get there with Lissa at his side, he was too late.

Flavia brought him in, and told him what happened. It broke Chrom's heart, and made him cry when he realised the depth of it all, one too deep, even for him – and who it was that he was possibly holding, within this box now in his arms...

Lissa wanted to see them, anyway, just in case Robyn still needed proper healing, but was told she was too late for that, as well: by now, Robyn had already healed past her help.

Sadly, there was no healing spell for emotional pain; instead, both siblings tried to see the two, in order to help speed up _that_ kind of healing.

Flavia warned him off, however. "Give him his rites,” she told them gently, her own eyes shimmering with grief. “Marth said to send him back home. Robyn needs to stay _here_ , Chrom. And so does her wife. They need to stay together."

Chrom looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock. He realised he _didn't_ know the entire story, not without asking Robyn or Lucina to tell him, and he hadn't realised that Robyn had been hurt _that_ _badly_. If anything, it made him want to see them even _more_ , especially Lucina, desperate to comfort them both, but...

“They need to mourn by themselves,” Flavia told him. “Just like you prefer to mourn with all of your people. While you do that, let them do theirs here, with us, as we do: quietly, but fiercely, so that the one we've _lost_...” Her voice broke, surprising them all. “...still lives within our hearts.”

Flavia then touched Chrom's hands, and he nodded, closing his eyes.

“I'm _so sorry,”_ Flavia concluded their visit with. “He... he was a good lad. He was one of the _best_...”

Then, after securing that box to his horse, Chrom and Lissa began their long venture back home, their precious cargo safe for the entire ride.

It hadn't occurred to either of them to simply send a messenger from Ferox ahead of them, and ask if Morgan was still there, just in case, no matter how unlikely the possibility was of finding him still alive...

But they didn't. Not until _after_ they were back in Ylisse territory.

Therefore, once they _were_  back, they asked for themselves, asking anyone they saw along the way, trying to make sure that no one knew, yet, or if people knew that Morgan was missing at all. They did pay a Ylisse messenger to check in at Ylisstol ahead of them, then come back to them with the news before they crossed the gates.

And sadly, once they finally had, they were dismayed to learn the truth.

Morgan was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The reason for that was rather simple: Morgan was the one the messenger had asked, and when she did, he knew why.

“Are you--?” she stammered, hunched over and panting as hard as her pegasus. “Sorry. Do you know if Prince Morgan is still within the castle?”

Morgan stared at her, shocked for two reasons: the fact that she didn't recognise him (not many people had hair like him and Robyn), and the fact that she would even ask a random person such a personal question.

He was literally the first person she'd seen exit the main entrance. He could have been _anyone_ \- even a spy. And yet she still asked, not bothering to consider that such a danger was possible within peacetime.

Careless folly, but Morgan used it.

“No,” he blurted out quickly, before she thought to try to get deeper into Ylisstol. He'd been on his way out, running an errand for Noire (too scared - or too scary - to get it herself), so it wasn't a lie; he intended to be on his way the second he figured this out. “Why?”

Her face paled, and she looked horrified. “He's not? You're certain?”

“Yes,” he agreed, feeling his stomach sink to his boots. “I haven't seen him yet, today.”

He remembered Robyn telling him about _this_ , too. Mentally, he apologised to Noire, but he knew, once he explained, that she would completely understand. (The truth: Noire heard the rumours _after_ he left, and when she couldn't find him, she grew terrified - and thus powerfully enraged. She refused to calm until she saw him for herself. Once she had, she didn't let him go for hours, both growling at him for daring to worry her and crying with obvious relief and joy at his safety. She loved him, and he loved her, so very, _very_ much.)

The messenger's face fell even further, but he was already turning away, and quickly; with _that_ expression, he knew for sure.

He knew, and now, his destination had changed.

Morgan sprinted away and to the stables, before bursting out mere minutes later, not even sparing a glance or word to her, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

All he could see now were the front doors of the Feroxi fortress doors, his thoughts going through those doors and into the fortress. He was terrified for his mothers, and he prayed he got there in time.

The only prayer that was answered.

* * *

After two more agonizing hours, hours Lucina spent clinging to her wife's arm, her fingers laced with Robyn's, her signet ring now breaking skin, things started to improve. 

Lucina hated how cold and limp Robyn had felt, and kept rubbing that hand, trying to bring blood to it to thaw it out, but it never worked. She kept her face cloaked beneath Robyn's hair, as well as her own, and refused to show it unless asked to. She explained nothing, silent save a few sniffles or sobs, but thankfully, nobody tried to speak to her – unless she needed to move, and usually just for a moment. She would, still hiding her face, and when she could, she went back, and disappeared back under Robyn's hair.

Sometimes, she drifted off, exhaustion dragging her down when she didn't want it, and she would jolt awake – and remember that _this_ was real, and the sweet dream she'd just had was not, like she'd hoped...

“Prince Lucina.”

That got her attention, as she'd forgotten that titles were usually genderless, here, as everyone was equal, regardless of it. It was why she'd found living here easiest, out of anywhere else: nobody batted an eye to "mismatched" genders, because they knew such a thing meant nothing when it came to being a warrior. The fact that Flavia was head khan, and Basilio always deferred to her without hesitation, was the only proof anyone needed.

And the fact that Lucina had been able to think of that, even as she slowly raised her head, then pushed herself up to her knees, meant that _something_ had changed, and she sensed it was _nothing_ like what had already happened.

Her eyes widened when they met the lead healer's, and before she said a word, he nodded, understanding her unasked question.

Lucina felt her eyes fill with tears, before she finally managed to look into Robyn's face, something she hadn't been able to do, from the moment she'd begged her for forgiveness...

Robyn was still unconscious, but this time, Lucina could tell right away it _was_ different. Her face was no longer eerily expressionless, the kind that comes when too close to death, and instead saw someone pinched with pain, but finally safe. She wasn't as pale, and she breathed normally. Even her fever had broken.

“Cosmic Eyes,” Lucina whispered, reaching down and curving her shaking hand around Robyn's cheek, sobbing softly when she felt that it was finally warming up. She dropped back down, but this time, upon Robyn's chest.

The healers almost protested, but Lucina shifted before they could, making sure that Robyn had no additional pressures upon her body. Lucina kept her eyes – when they were open – on Robyn’s face, for the entire time it took to accept those changes.

The healers then left her with some teas and medicines, but knew not to disturb her any further. By the time she'd realised they'd left, ten minutes had already passed.

Lucina shut her eyes, biting her lip, then resumed her weeping, knowing that she still had to wait before Robyn was finally with her, again...

But she _would_ wait, for however long it took, no matter how long it was.

Lucina would never, _ever_ leave Robyn behind.

* * *

Morgan made his way to Ferox, half a day behind but still as fast as possible, almost breaking his horse. He'd heard the rumours throughout his trip, and was finally able to accept that he _was_ right.

_It's finally happened..._

It was why he was completely unsurprised when Flavia opened the doors, snarling about cruel jokes – before meeting his eyes for herself.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ she shouted, then. _"Is this a disgusting joke from the oaf?!"_

She'd done it loudly that she'd even managed to wake said oaf out of bed; by now, it was deep into night, and little could wake him, especially after such a needless death.

Basilio, however, was _not_ amused, as he still loved Lucina – always would – like he would his own blood, and took every insult issued toward her as doubly his own.

This  _wasn't_ a joke, and he took it as seriously as it was. He held his axe pressed right up against Morgan's throat the second he saw him, his eye blazing with rage.

But when that eye met, then flicked between, Morgan's eyes, the fire instantly died, and he threw the axe over his shoulder. (One of the maids caught it and casually hooked it onto her belt, alongside several other weapons she'd picked up along the way. Basilio cried weapons, not tears.)

Basilio then grabbed Morgan by the front of his shirt, making Morgan choke mid-sentence, trying to explain _before_ his head flew off, but failed, and suddenly realised that _this_ was how his life would end...

By the time Basilio was hugging him, he'd already managed to show Flavia his Brand, before he was held up into the air – and hugged so hard that poor Morgan almost lost bladder control.

“Hah!” Basilio laughed, throwing him back down onto his feet, holding him there by the shoulders. “Hell yeah, it _is_ you! Good _gods_ , boy, where in all  _arseholes_ have you been? Don't you realise what _we've_ been...?”

Basilio slowly began to understand his own words, and he stopped, turning to Flavia. “I'm sorry, what the fuck _is_ this pegasus shit?! Didn't we just send this kid on his way to _rebirth?!”_

Which forced Morgan to finally spill all of the beans, relieved to be able to do so, at last.

* * *

When Morgan was finally on his way to where Robyn was healing, she was still comatose – but accepting liquids, her body aware of what she needed most, right now, and helping her along.

Lucina was staying up with her overnight, a wooden bowl of medicinal broth held in one hand, its matching spoon in the other. Slowly, keeping Robyn's head tilted back far enough, she placed the spoon between Robyn's dried lips, so that the broth simply slid down her throat, making sure it went completely down.

Morgan was bewildered. Lucina looked so... _young_ , her eyes wide, her Brand dim and opaque, and they were underscored with dark shadows, marking her further with obvious signs of traumatised insomnia.

The moment he'd walked in, Lucina inevitably went into shock, her eyes locking onto his, speechless with obvious disbelief. It was so painful to see, and he quickly went over to her, stopping her from standing up.

“I know,” he said quickly, kneeling down beside them both, making sure Lucina sat back down beside Robyn. “I know. It's okay. Mom, I need you to listen to me, okay? Mom?"

Lucina swallowed hard, her eyes almost focusing, but she didn't nod or shake her head, still unable to believe that he was before her.

"Look, Mommy," he insisted. "I'm _real_. I'm still here. That wasn't me, Mom.”

Lucina stared at him, her hands shaking so hard that she risked spilling the broth. She quickly set both down, then reached for him, unable to speak – she could only sob.

Morgan sat up, and Lucina let him catch her, this one time, one of very few times in her life when she accepted help she needed from someone else, but without shame or regret.

“I swear,” he whispered, hugging her tighter. “I'm sorry, Mom, _I'm_ _so sorry_... I'm _here_. I'm _real_ , I'm solid, Mommy... _I'm sorry_..."

Lucina had no clue why he would be sorry for anything, least of all still _existing, especially_ after she thought she'd just sent him on his way. She shook her head and held him, and for a moment, Morgan was quiet, realising how much she needed this, and that he was spared of experiencing something _horrifying._

Lucina had been all alone with Robyn, unable to ask for help or support. She only had the khans as her company, and only if they could; they were grieving, too.

That was the problem: Morgan had known that this would happen, and he'd told Robyn, as soon as he had. But he didn't know _when_ it happened; just that it happened _before_ he was born. Neither he nor Robyn had told Lucina, because they'd both known what would have happened if they had: Lucina would not have done it, and thus would've risked his not being born at all.

Morgan told all of this to Lucina, now, both of them kneeling on the floor; neither knew who was truly holding up whom - just that somehow, they were both held up. He was crying, too, unable to hold back once he saw how Robyn looked, and most of all when Lucina told him all that had happened – and how terrifying it had been.

Something Lucina had done by herself, completely isolated. She usually depended on Robyn to help her with sadness or grief. Here, she'd never been supported, save some choice words and several apologies. They also sent meals - delicious comfort food - but they were sent back, barely touched, making the gesture pointless.

Morgan felt awful _._ “I'm so sorry...!” he cried, meaning it. “I tried to remember _when_ , but it was _blocked_! I _really_ tried, I really _did_ try-- Mommy?”

“Shh, it's okay, now...” Lucina answered, her voice both comforting and heartbreaking, her face going to his shoulder. She held him tight, and it had surprised him into silence. “I know, Morgie... oh, thank you, Naga... thank you... Morgie... my boy... _my boy._..”

Her voice broke, and she let her tears gag her. All that she'd suffered, all that she'd witnessed, began to drift away, her need to comfort her son greater than her urge to be pitied and coddled. She knew she didn't need to speak, and felt so grateful for such a thing; talking was painful, still. 

 _Morgie_ is _alive. He_ is _alive. He's still here, right here..._

“It's going to work out, okay?” he suddenly told her, his voice wavering on the familiar words. “It _will_. We _can_ do this, Mom. I'm here, now. You're not alone, anymore, okay?"

Lucina nodded, willing to believe _anything_ , now, if it meant keeping her wife and son beside her. She clung to him, and he clung to her, neither moving for quite some time.

* * *

Robyn woke up the following morning, the hours both ancient and newborn, between night and dawn.

She awoke to quiet, and to pain. She could hear herself breathing, as well as the wind howling outside, the padlocked windows shaken by those violent gusts. Her mouth was dry, but also tasted vaguely bitter, like tea, or boiled bark.

Her eyes, however, too the longest time to respond. They felt swollen and gigantic, and her forehead throbbed with headache. When she inhaled through her nose, however, her mind – previously alive in the moment – suddenly slapped her with memory.

Because now, she could smell blood, and sweat, as well as feel a tickle of incense, one that almost covered the rest up.

 _Almost_.

Robyn felt her body trembling, then, memory flooding through her so quickly that it was almost instantaneous.

She remembered that she'd felt queasy, but also eager to play some old card games with the khans as they pissed the spare time away to wait out the storm. She'd leaned on Lucina the entire way there, deciding not to snack on anything in order to keep her appetite. 

However, before she could even smell food, she felt a slice of pain strike her, from a place deeply personal and horrifyingly private, and she stumbled, the breath knocked free from her and her eyes going so wide, they stung.

 _“I don't remember when, exactly. But it wasn't that much longer after Inigo was born. Months, I think. It got both of you eager to try, but... yeah. It took two tries, Mama. And the first one was..._ really bad _...”_

Her son's words washed over her, now, from months ago, when he'd remembered this and was desperate to tell her, to warn her, in hopes of sparing her as much pain as possible.

_“You can't tell Mom. Because if you do, she won't do it. You know she won't even try. She would never want to put you through that. But... you have to. Both of you do. I hate this..."_

Slowly, when she discovered she had one, and that she could move it, she carefully slid her hand over, moving it from the side of the mattress to the front of her belly. Her fingers fell upon rough wool, a scratchy healing smock sewn with magical fibres that helped increase magical potency. 

She knew it, then, at that moment, as she knew she'd never be caught in a healer’s hut unless she was _forced_ , especially when it came to this.

But she pressed down, anyway – and no longer felt that promising, round firmness that she'd begun to feel. It was soft, and when her fingers sank in, nothing stopped them.

Tears streaked down her cheeks long before she knew she was crying, but she didn't fight it. She pulled her hand away as though burnt, and held it to her chest, instead, her entire body sore and needing attention. But instead of asking for help, she let herself suffer, forcing herself to.

She deserved to hurt. She deserved to bleed.

She deserved to _die..._

But she knew Lucina would never let her...

_Luci..._

Ironically, those feeble attempts woke Lucina. She stirred awake from Robyn's left side, wearing a Feroxi-style set of pyjamas; she'd been sleeping with Robyn cuddled beside her, under thick and warm blankets. At any and every sound, Lucina jolted awake and checked on Robyn, and this was no different. She moved automatically, her brain several steps behind, and she was confused. 

_I'm back home, and Robyn just thrashed herself awake, tangling herself into the bedsheets and screaming my name..._

But it was a lie. Robyn  _wasn't_ at home, and neither was Lucina. 

Lucina's eyes snapped open upon realising this, just as she saw a candle light up; Morgan was awake, now, too, wearing similar bedclothes and looking hopeful – and scared.

Robyn _was_ awake, but she was _sobbing_ , trying to speak, keening out the words, instead, warping them into painful nonsense. She covered her face with her hands, shivering with cold and exhaustion. She could feel herself bleeding, right where she remembered feeling that slice of agony, and it broke her, making her _scream_ , her hands going up and into her hair, her fingers tangled within the greasy knots. Desperately, she pulled it, hard it made her dizzy, but not hard enough to hurt herself, like she wanted...

“Mama, no, _stop!”_ Morgan cried, reaching forward and grabbing one of her hands, stumbling and toppling next to her side of the cot, on his knees.

Lucina had grabbed the other, able to pull it back easily thanks to how weak Robyn was. She sat up beside Robyn and kept her twitching hand entwined with her own. Robyn kept trying to pull away, yearning to use it to make herself bleed more, but Lucina was simply too strong for her, right now.

"Robyn, _please!"_ Lucina begged, trying to get her wife's attention, to help her... to be helped... to stop her before she succeeded, remembering how bad it could be if she did...

_'Why...?! Why did you stop me...?!'_

_'Because you still need it...'_

Robyn screamed again, frustrated that she wasn't allowed to do what she wanted: to abuse herself for what she'd done, knowing that no amount would _ever_ be enough, but still willing to try. They both knew that, and Robyn kept trying to pull her hands back, to scratch at her own throat or chest, but they wouldn't let her do that, either.

 _“No, please, I'm sorry--!!”_ she cried out, and Lucina quickly pulled Robyn up and into her arms, bringing Morgan closer so that he was holding onto Robyn, too. “I'm sorry, Luci, but please, let me do this...! I’m sorry! Morgan, please, let me prove it, _please!! I'm_ _sorry_...!!”

Robyn choked, that last word a howl, before she fell back without control, dizzy from how much she'd fought them. Queasiness soon followed, making her unwilling to move, as it added both pain and nausea. 

Robyn felt it, and embraced it, just letting herself collapse, no longer able to speak coherently or keep her eyes open for long, so she stopped trying. Instead, she buried her face into Lucina's shoulder, and Morgan did the same to her, all three of them in tears, by now.

Robyn knew she could never make up for this, completely unaware that she didn't have to. Lucina wasn't angry, because both Robyn and Morgan had been right in their assessment of her. She cried, because she remembered this, that Robyn sometimes became her own worst enemy, and wanted her to forgive herself, too. 

_'Why...?!'_

_Because_ I _still need you..._

Morgan couldn't be angry, because how could he hate his mother for being _hurt?_ He cried for his lost brother, but without any blame. He cried, because his mothers were hurting so much, and he couldn't fix it, knowing there was no true source to it.

Sometimes, there really is no one to blame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Things are gonna start to look up, now. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, the three arrived back home. They'd been happy to use the difficult weather and the change of season as an excuse to prolong their stay, stretching it to a full month gone, but knew they needed to get home - for several reasons - and that required haste.

The first was the most obvious one: the fact that Morgan was still alive, and it was his brother, not himself, that they'd helped cross the paths. When people saw the three riding home, most were scared that Morgan was one of the Risen, despite the fact that he was perfectly healthy.

The second was Robyn and Lucina. A month had passed, and it showed on all three, but Robyn, especially. She was still rather weak, her constitution already not that great on its own, and it was obvious that Lucina was overprotective of her. She had Robyn ride side-saddle with herself, just in case she felt sore, and Morgan led the way while his horse carried all of their gear.

From the start, Lucina kept making sure that Robyn was cushioned, if she felt sick, if she was thirsty, if she was cold, or hot, or... Robyn lost track of how many things Lucina kept double-checking, but she didn't protest any of it.

Despite the fact that they were in a public place, as the ride through the halidom was rather lengthy on horseback, Robyn kept her shields completely down. She trusted her softest side to Lucina, and made sure everyone could see it. She knew the story would likely spread, and she wanted to make it clear, from the start, that she and Lucina were okay – and so was Morgan.

Because that was the third, and probably the worst, thing: the rumours.

The weather had been treacherous, dumping abundant snow all throughout this side of the continent, and it meant that rumours grew sparse, and those that were heard had a tendency to become rather... _bloated_... by the end.

Lucina kept hearing mumbles of surprise at Robyn's behaviour, and her ears went scarlet, ready to defend herself if need be. She kept quiet, however, as whenever she felt herself tense up, Robyn would snuggle closer into her arms, draped over the horse and in front of her, and murmur, “I love you, Luci,” every single time.

Therefore, it was a relief when they were finally back behind the gates, safe from anyone else but the people they chose, themselves. Luckily, the rumours worked fast, and both Chrom and Olivia had been alerted of their return home, by then. They were waiting for them at the stables, helping them unload and settle the horses in – while fussing tremendously over all three.

Chrom ran right up to them, his eyes sliding past Morgan, as he was obviously not expected, instead seeing him as a hired hand. He had his hands on Lucina's the second he could, and his fingers were cold. She held them, and when their eyes met, both felt fresh tears well up within them.

It had hurt, all of it, and it was the first crisis that Lucina had ever had involving Robyn, but by herself. Any other time had her with Chrom, Morgan, or anyone else, really. Never alone.

But this time, she had been alone, for the entire time, and now that she wasn't alone, anymore, she felt the need to be comforted, to be coddled and told it was alright, now. She closed her eyes, and her nails dug into Chrom's hands, making him wince in surprise – but not pull away.

Robyn raised her head, then, and had barely turned around before she found herself gently hugged by Chrom, and she hugged him back in silence. He was weeping, and she kept shaking her head, but he misunderstood.

It was Olivia, a few steps behind him, who realised who it was that rode the second horse, and she cried out, “What in all the _bloody hells_ …?!”

Chrom pulled away to look at her, but his eyes met his grandson's, instead. He yelped and backed up, just as Olivia caught him – then darted over to hug Morgan, sobbing so loudly that it had everyone tearing up, even Robyn.

“I’m so sorry,” Morgan rasped out. “I should have told more people...”

“Stop,” Chrom begged. “Please. We don't care. Not if you're still here.”

Olivia nodded, and Morgan acquiesced, smiling shyly.

Lucina slid off her horse, then scooped Robyn up into her arms. Robyn clung to her, her arms draped over Lucina's shoulders, and she nuzzled her nose against the curve of her wife's neck. Said wife could also feel her beloved's fingers digging into her strong back, in a way she was familiar with.

It also made Lucina stumble with bewilderment, confusing the rest of them and interrupting Morgan mid-sentence, as he was the only one able to explain what had happened without breaking down. She and Robyn had begged him to explain, so that Lucina could fuss over Robyn, as well as be fussed over by Robyn, but this merely called attention to it, making the Prince blush.

“S-sorry,” Lucina rasped out, swallowing hard. She stopped for a moment, adding, “We'll catch up,” before slowing to lean against the wall of the closest stall, to adjust her wife better within her arms.

As well as... perhaps ask her a rather _pointed_ question...

When they were out of earshot, Lucina peered down at Robyn – and jolted, absolutely speechless, now.

She no longer needed to ask that question.

Robyn was already staring up at her, her entire face bright red and her eyes hazing over, wearing a smile she barely felt. Lucina knew _exactly_ what that look meant, and it was why she was struck dumb.

Objectively, it actually made sense. They were unable to make love for the entire duration of their trip, mostly to make sure that Robyn healed properly, but also because the act itself was still rather painful to think about, especially within the place they waited it all out from. But now that they were back home, away from the place that had been haunted by ghosts and grief, they were able to leave it _all_ behind them, and could now only look forward.

It was easier to remember that lovemaking _didn't_ always have to end in sorrow, if they were embraced by beloved surroundings, places untouched by painful memories.

Robyn had missed Ylisstol, too; she'd forgotten how poorly she travelled, pregnant or not, and sleep was fleeting if she attempted it anywhere else but at home. She'd already been sleepless _before_ their loss; the only decent sleep she'd managed to get after was purely involuntary.

While it was also snowy and chilly here, it was nowhere near as bad as it had been up north. The snow was more like frosting than an enemy, lending more beauty to the slow, near-hibernating halidom, instead of making everything look and feel difficult and foreboding.

It was Robyn's home, her _true_ home, now.

 _No_...

Robyn smiled at Lucina, realising that she was still waiting on an answer to the question she'd been asked within those mismatched eyes. In reply, she reached up and touched Lucina's cold-pink cheek, tracing her features lightly with a single index finger, but all in silence. Lucina swallowed hard, about to try asking, again, but Robyn's finger moved to her lips and kept them closed.

_Lucina is my home..._

“Luci,” Robyn whispered, the answer coming to her easily, now, and she felt rather silly that it had taken so damned long. “I... I would like... If you think we can... Can we... tr-try a-again...?”

Lucina felt blood rush to her cheeks, making them red for a different reason, now. Their eyes met, and Robyn's sparked, those nebulous eyes holding Lucina's under their spell, and she never wanted it lifted.

 _Yes_.

The answer was _yes_ , but Robyn wouldn't let Lucina say it, covering her mouth with her entire hand when she tried, again. She scowled, pretending to start to drop Robyn, and it made her laugh softly. The sound was as light and weightless as the fat clumps of snow that dusted them from above, something noticed only when felt upon their faces, melting in dew...

“I'm not letting you answer for a good reason,” Robyn said – before lowering her hand. "Not here. We'll think about it as we head back, okay?”

Again, Lucina tried. “But--,”

Again, she was silenced. She sighed, looking at Robyn with exasperation, but Robyn frowned a little.

“Just think about it, for now,” Robyn insisted. "So that we'll know by the time we get there."

Lucina gave in. With a light toss, she adjusted her hold, then made sure Robyn was comfortable, before starting their walk up again.

Lucina was silent, and Robyn didn't disturb her. Her own mind was lost in its own images, feverish memories twisted into living nightmares.

Every time she remembered waking up in agony and touching the front of her belly, she had to open her eyes and look at Morgan, still ahead, to reassure herself that it hadn't been him.

He'd told her. He'd _warned_ her that it was going to happen. He told her what it meant, and how bad it was going to be.

 _But I hadn't really_ listened, she realised, now. She'd heard him, and was terrified of it, but while away, it seemed... inconsequential. Pointless to fuss over, if there was no time set. She'd let herself forget not long after Lissa confirmed her pregnancy, save whatever was enough to keep herself healthy.

It hadn't worked. It had been no use, challenging _this_ fate, when it was one already written, while she was still researching the facts of said fate. She had tried, but once she'd been able to relax and focus on something outside of herself, it was too late to stay vigilant.

It was already happening, long before she'd fallen down.

Robyn remembered those few moments, her eyes now wide and looking over Lucina's shoulder, making sure her wife didn't see her face. She was forcing herself to think of these things now, so that they wouldn't haunt her later on. She'd meant it when she said " _we'll_ think about it".

But every time she forced her way back down that hallway, the images changed, and moved abruptly to the side, to make room for other images, calming ones that replaced the painful ones, almost to the point of complete obstruction.

When she remembered that invasive stab into her body, she would fall - and awaken beside Lucina, her prince, curled up into a protective ball at her side, her arms around her.

When she remembered that empty pain she'd felt, her fingers sinking into soft flesh alone - and she then watched that hand be pulled away, and placed between Lucina's, each fingertip being kissed once – then going back over each on, again and again.

Robyn frowned, blinking hard. She felt tears streak down her cheeks; they were neither sad nor happy tears, but in between.

Lucina could hear her sniffling, but said nothing, aware of how sudden a bout of grief can hit a person – and at unexpected times and places.

But that wasn't it, not exactly. Rather, it was the way the memories kept shifting from bad to good, water dancing defiantly on freshly-oiled leather, that kept her weeping.

She remembered waking up the second time, in the weak hours of dawn, feeling parched and pained and wishing she were dead, her hands once again reaching down – and covered the place she'd felt _him_ in, with her palms…

And a hand slipped up, one soft and quick like a ghost, but once stopped, revealed itself to be Lucina's, her fingers sliding up from Robyn's hand, up her arm, then to her cheek, just as she started to cry. Lucina sat up, taking hold of Robyn without any hesitation, rocking her as she wept and sniffling alongside her...

Robyn remembered her first sight of her clothes, how stained and ruined they were, now, clothes she'd loved and worn because she wanted to feel her best. It made her cry yet again, weeping over each stain, but of course her tears did nothing to remove them, which only made her cry anew...

Something that was followed by the sight of Lucina, kneeling beside her in the bed and holding out an armful of pyjamas, made specifically for Robyn, to help her feel better. Lucina helped her dress, and Robyn was stunned by how soft the material was. She practically melted within Lucina's arms, and her prince laughed, blushing from how cute Robyn looked. When Robyn asked, Lucina confessed, and immediately, Robyn was blushing, too - but with a shy smile...

She could never forget the sound of her own sobs waking her up at midnight, as she found herself sitting up and trying to grab hold of the illusion before her: ghostly hands, taking her baby away – one that still needed to grow into Morgan, one she could never reach, her hands always sliding through him...

Then, Robyn saw her hands being held by two others, one belonging to Lucina, and the other, to Morgan, who was very much alive, and reminding her how happy he was that _she_ was, too – and not just selfishly...

“Luci...” Robyn croaked out, her whole body starting to tremble, now. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, trying to regain her composure, but she already knew that Lucina felt all of that, and there was no use.

Lucina stopped, and Robyn raised her head, thinking it was because of her, but it wasn't.

Robyn blinked, looking around her, and was stunned.

They were already at their wing.

Robyn was still shaking, and this only made it worse. She remembered what she'd asked Lucina, and when she asked herself that same question, she realised her own answer _hadn't_ changed. Instead, it became more _urgent_ , especially with those memories, ones slowly overwritten with better ones...

Lucina had kept quiet the entire trip, as she truly was thinking it over. When she'd woken up from a haze of her own – one that was Robyn's fault – they had been left behind by her parents and future son. But instead of following, or calling them back, she kept going. They didn't circle back, so she didn't, either.

The entire time, Robyn clung to her, trembling and sniffling, and still, Lucina said nothing. She listened to Robyn, attuned all other senses to her, as well, and somehow, she knew. She knew, and understood. And when she understood, she had her own answer.

Gently, Lucina set Robyn down onto her feet, and after wobbling and flinching with residual pains, Robyn clung to Lucina's arm and pressed her cheek against her prince's upper arm, shivering. Lucina made sure Robyn could walk, before going in and locking the doors behind Robyn. A locked wing meant no one – including staff – was allowed past those doors, not without her, Robyn, or Chrom consenting to it.

Lucina wanted privacy. After a month of lacking it, she _needed_ it, too.

They walked in silence, both so happy to be home. Robyn stumbled a few times, either from mixed up feet or jelly legs, but Lucina held her up, and Robyn kept close. It was taking all of her concentration to keep walking. Lucina's brain was miles ahead of her, making her deaf to everything but the sound of her own heart. It beat frantically, so hard that it felt stuck in the back if her throat, and it made her dizzy, but she didn't care.

Lucina brought Robyn into their bedroom, happy to see the drapes open and the bed turned down and waiting for them. She walked her clumsy wife over to their bed, then sat her down upon it. Robyn did, her hands in her lap. With a small smile, Lucina grabbed the metal pan from between the mattresses, and Robyn reheated it with Fire, before it was replaced.

Soon, that warm feeling had spread, and Robyn melted upon the bed happily. She leaned over and into her pillow, and it made Lucina laugh softly – and Robyn smile, one eye open and on her prince.

Lucina knelt beside her, touching her cheek, one chilled red from cold but warming up into pink. Robyn swallowed hard and shifted, curling up a little and nuzzling that hand, her eyes closed.

“My love,” Lucina whispered, and Robyn nodded. “I need to undress you. May I?”

Robyn agreed, and halfway through, found herself awake enough to help Lucina undress right after, like usual. Her hands shook and fumbled, but still managed, and once Lucina had the room set up for night, Robyn was sitting up and watching her.

Lucina stopped when she noticed, in mid-step with the brush in her hand, about to ask – and in turn, making Robyn smile.

It was small, and it was slow, but for the first time in weeks, it was _real_.

Lucina almost fell, her entire body responding to that tiny gesture in such a way that was almost _aggressive_ in its capacity. She felt yearning overcome her, her heart pounding so hard it almost hurt, but at the same time, it forced her to finally be present, in the moment, and forced to accept what was lost.

And yet, when their eyes met, both women felt the loss – and found they were already carrying it, _together_. Between two people, both of whom felt this pain heavily, it was almost weightless.

Both were stunned, not moving for several minutes, before Lucina started forward, again. When she did, Robyn's eyes darted away for a moment, making her stop. Robyn looked back, her disappointment far more visible than her prior aversion, and it made Lucina keep walking, until she stopped at Robyn's side and sat down beside her, the brush held between both of her hands.

Both looked down, staring at the floor for a moment. There was still pain when thinking about it, when thinking about anything alluding to it, and that would always include this. They couldn't change it, but they couldn't just ignore it, either.

So, Lucina stayed sitting up, while Robyn kept horizontal, her face partially hidden behind folded arms, right to her nose. Her eyes were dark, but when Lucina spoke, they moved back over – and began to light up.

“What...? What did you name him...?” Lucina asked her, her voice breaking. The brush shook in her hands, and she shoved it to her side of the bed, deciding it could wait.

Slowly, Robyn sat back up with her, and when Lucina held her arm up, Robyn was under it, burying her face into Lucina's upper arm, her own arms around Lucina's waist – and hugging tight – from beside her.

“Marth,” she finally confessed, her own voice cracking.

Lucina closed her eyes, her entire body awash with pain. Of course; it made sense. It was practically the _only_ name suitable enough to be _their_ child's name.

Robyn then added, “I know where I got Morgan from, instead.”

Lucina nodded, to choked up to speak.

“I remembered something you said, a few months ago. Why you feel dysphoria, despite being able to change your physical body.”

Lucina repeated the gesture. She also remembered that, as Robyn had asked her why she and Inigo kept using gender against each other, and Lucina told her: because once a child of Naga reaches puberty, they were forced to make a choice between three: man, woman, or neither/both. While still able to very occasionally shift bodies once puberty ended, the choice had to be made, or else they were forced to settle for the wrong one, and use those rare moments to feel like their true selves.

“I thought, ‘Well, what if something like that happens? Wouldn't it be easier if the name was neutral?'” Robyn continued. “But then you reminded me of the fact that Morgan's obviously gone through that, already.”

Lucina opened her eyes, realising it was true. Morgan had reached maturity, and clearly had no issue with his body remaining as it had been from the start.

“So I wondered, and when I focused on Morgan's name, I realised I had already done it,” Robyn concluded. “He's _already_ Morgan, because I named him that. And I named him that, because he's already called Morgan.”

Lucina nodded, realising she did get it. “Neat,” she decided, smiling a little. “That puts the pressure off.”

Robyn laughed softly. “Yeah,” she agreed.

But then, she looked up, and found Lucina staring down at her, and realised she had been for a bit, now. She felt her cheeks thaw out, and Lucina smiled, her hand going back to touch one cheek – and it made Robyn smile with contentment.

It was a tiny sound. Small and insignificant, one made with little thought or awareness.

But Lucina was aware. She was very, _very_ aware. And when Robyn's eyes went to hers, again, they sparkled, Robyn's smile a little crooked with shyness.

_Robyn is so beautiful..._

Lucina realised she was breathing too fast the moment she heard Robyn say, “Luci, you're pale! Lie down!” She refused, until she saw those eyes light up again. Once that happened, she had to. She _had_ to...

Lucina inhaled sharply, then hissed out a single word, one that caught Robyn's attention faster than Lucina caught her face between her hands, but she heard it true. She held that gaze, and Lucina didn't hesitate.

_“Fuck...”_

She then leaned down, pulled Robyn's face to her, and kissed her lips, her thumbs brushing over Robyn's scarlet cheeks. Robyn jolted – but when she realised what was happening, she desperately made sure that Lucina knew she was wanted. She kissed back, her hands going to Lucina's shoulders, to hold them both up, and that was it.

That was it, that was all they needed. They felt what was true with their hearts, and knew they were both brave enough to face anything, now. There was always a chance of stumbling, but it pushed them forward nonetheless.

 _“Yes,”_ Robyn cried between kisses, answering Lucina's question, at last.

Lucina's eyes rolled up, before she grabbed hold of Robyn – and dragged her down onto their mattress.

A good start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW :3

Robyn wondered if she was dead.

It would've made sense. She'd already gone through a real situation that belonged to nightmares, alone; would it be so surprising if something as good as _this_ was a dream?

How else was it possible that, after weeks and weeks of misery and doubt and pain, she was feeling such pleasure and happiness and joy?

But she was. She was. There was no other answer. Every time she opened her eyes, she saw proof, and was confused anew.

Because every time she did, Lucina stared back. Her hands held Robyn's face, and Robyn's legs wrapped around her waist, as tightly as possible, both refusing to let the other go. They kissed, _kept_ kissing, did nothing _but_ kiss, and yet it was more arousing than any kind of sex they'd ever had before – save, perhaps, their first time.

Robyn slid her arms around Lucina's neck, her hands sliding through her hair, and when she heard her prince purr in reply, she did it again – and made her wife shiver, instead.

Neither really cared that they hadn't bathed in at least two days, and hadn't had a decent meal in far longer than that. Even when they heard either of their stomachs grumble over this, all they did was laugh – and keep going.

Robyn's hands went under Lucina’s camisole, grabbing it and bunching it up. Lucina lifted her arms up at once, and with a shared giggle, Robyn pulled it off and tossed it aside. Before Lucina could do the same to her, Robyn was already sitting up and curling her tongue around the nipple of the breast closest to her. Lucina jerked in surprise, the feeling making her stop in place, but not because of something bad. Rather, it was because it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while – a while that had felt like _years_.

Lucina leaned back, pushing herself to her knees, her hands slapping down upon the mattress to keep her from collapsing on Robyn. Robyn's hands stayed where they were – holding both of Lucina's breasts within them, her tongue alternating between each nipple, her tongue so warm and wet that it made Lucina feel nothing else.

Barely a word had passed between them, and yet they both knew what they wanted, through gestures and body language, alone. Therefore, when Lucina's hands went to Robyn's cheeks, and Robyn looked up, both knew what the other wanted before anything could be said.

Robyn held her arms up, and Lucina moved down, undid the stays of her bandeau, then pulled the rest over Robyn's head – making her hair crackle with static. Lucina smiled, especially when Robyn made a face, wincing when she was shocked by her own hair. Lucina smiled wider, finding that so sweet and cute, and she reached down and smoothed those errant strands back into place with her palms.

The gesture, so simple and so easy, made Robyn look away, then lower her head, using her freshly tamed hair to hid her face. Slowly, she leaned back, then laid down, turning her head to the side, her hands held together and over her chest – her heart. They shook.

Lucina was stunned. She slipped out from between Robyn's legs before Robyn could hold her back, and she sat beside her, both wearing only their underpants, the hems of them still tied to the knees for both.

Robyn turned her face the other way, then curled up with her back to Lucina, trembling.

Again, this was all done in complete silence. But nothing was missed, or misunderstood.

Lucina frowned, then took a moment to untie and then remove her own underpants, kicking them to the floor. Robyn heard that, but didn't look up, so Lucina gave her no choice, rolling over her and landing face-to-face before her, instead.

Robyn shivered, pressing her face deeper into the pillow, wishing was invisible. She was so scared. She didn't know why. She knew now that, from here, things were so much easier, and could be done with a calm heart.

But her heart would not calm. Despite wanting this, _needing_ this, her heart would not stop pounding.

Lucina knew why, even if Robyn didn't. She gently took hold of her tactician's face, pulling it away from the pillow and brushing the hair free of her red, tear-streaked face, so that she could finally see her Cosmic Eyes's cosmic eyes in _this_ setting, in _this_ bed, and know she was finally safe and home.

Robyn did open her eyes, not fighting Lucina when she was pulled away. Their eyes met, and without warning, Robyn felt her face crumple, and she started crying. It surprised Lucina, too, but it did not scare her away. Instead, she held Robyn's face and kissed her lips, between each sob, and each time, Robyn would cry again, shaking her head – refusing to accept this good fortune.

But every time Lucina kissed her, that resolve was slowly crumpling, too. Every time, she felt a soft wave of relaxation, waves that grew steady and regular, as regular as those kisses, and though Robyn did indeed keep weeping, she also started to kiss back.

When she did, Lucina's heart broke open, and she sobbed, too, nodding a little before pressing her forehead to Robyn's.

She understood her wife's feelings completely.

Robyn sniffled, her eyes closed tight, but Lucina kept hers open. She pulled on one of Robyn's hands – the left – and placed it between her breasts, so that Robyn could feel her heartbeat. Robyn did, and she bit down on her lip, squeaking out another sob. Lucina kissed her for that one, too – and Robyn reached up and held her there, kissing back for real, now. Lucina obeyed, and when Robyn nodded, she also stripped Robyn of the last of her clothes.

Finally, they were both naked. They'd been before now, when Robyn needed help bathing, and that was only if she could handle a bath at all. But those sad, silent scrub-sessions had been of sorrow, and it never went past those almost-platonic baths.

 _This_ was so obviously different that Robyn wondered why she was hesitating, still. She kept crying, kept whimpering when Lucina kissed her, or brushed her tears away. But Robyn didn't want to, anymore, and instead, she again kissed Lucina, in the same way she had before, with intense yearning. She felt that same hesitation, but it vanished when she felt Lucina kiss her back.

This time, the kiss didn't end. Between each pause between, they would move closer, looking for the best way to do this. Robyn had stopped bleeding a week ago, so neither were worried about that. However, Lucina was afraid that Robyn was hiding her pains just to make her feel better, and didn't want that.

But Robyn wasn't. She wasn't, and she needed Lucina to know before they did anything else. She broke the kiss, her eyes opening and her hands reaching up to Lucina's chest, pushing her away, gently. Lucina sat up, bemused, but when she caught a glimpse of Robyn's eyes, she was no longer concerned.

Robyn pounced atop her, straddling her waist and holding Lucina's face between her hands, leaning down to capture her prince's lips with her own. Lucina murmured with surprise, her eyes wide, but Robyn's eyes burned with something that was bright, and painless, and _good_ , and Lucina decided to trust her. She kissed back, her hands going to Robyn's hips, and it made her inhale sharply, shivering.

Before Lucina could ask, Robyn pulled away to bury her face into the curve of Lucina's neck, kissing – then nibbling – the sensitive skin, there, gently.

Lucina's brain vanished, and she groaned, her eyes rolling up and closing, her hold on Robyn strengthening. Robyn grinned, feeling real excitement the second she both heard and saw Lucina's reaction, and it gave her courage, the kind she was certain she'd lost... with baby Marth...

But when that thought didn't even make Robyn pause, she realised how deeply her feelings toward Lucina lay, and was stunned. She felt a stab of grief, but the second she focused on what Lucina was doing with her – holding her tight, her fingers digging into Robyn's hips hard – but in a way she really liked, she could push it aside.

Therefore, Lucina was again bemused when Robyn began to pull away from her neck, trailing more kisses from there, to across her collarbone, to the hollow of her throat... then down _further_...

Lucina's eyes snapped open, but she found that her mouth was dry. She remained still – when she could, as Robyn's touch always made her feel wild – but she realised her brain refused to allow her to think of anything else but that wildness. The lower Robyn went, the harder Lucina's heart pounded, and by the time Robyn was nuzzling the gentle curve of her belly, she thought she understood what Robyn wanted to do – and agreed with it. They'd done it before, but for some reason, Lucina needed to be intimately comforted, and she knew that this was the best way they both knew how.

But when Robyn was kneeling between Lucina's parted legs, her hands on her thighs, her tactician frowned, then looked up at her. Lucina blinked, genuinely confused by this and having no clue what it was that Robyn was asking.

Until Robyn smirked, raised a fist – and pumped it up and down.

Lucina's eyes became huge, and she was speechless, her mouth open with shock and her body flooding with heat.  _That_ was something they'd never tried, before.

Lucina felt deep insecurity fill her at the idea of it – one that slowly was pushed aside by desire, slow to start, yes - but not ending that way.

Robyn smiled at her, watching her thought process by simply watching her, and when Lucina finally had enough blood back to her brain, she nodded her consent, her face scarlet. Robyn sat up and held her hands in her lap for a moment, politely looking away. _(This_ was the only thing that Lucina was deeply private about, and Robyn respected that, always.)

Lucina suddenly cleared her throat, and Robyn smiled and looked back, her eyes going right between her legs and landing right upon the newly-changed cock, one that was getting harder the longer Robyn's eyes remained on it – something Lucina couldn't help, even if she looked away.

Robyn didn't mind, flattered; she moved closer, then reached down, her fingers closing around the length of it slowly. Lucina exhaled sharply, unable to keep herself from watching while propped up on her hands – and she shivered, the feel of that already intoxicating.

Robyn looked up at her, slowly moving her hand, and Lucina growled, smiling a little and closing her eyes, blushing deeper and further down her chest. She then nodded, panting a little.

Robyn lit up in such a way that had Lucina almost blow it, especially when those fingers resumed, but she gritted her teeth, knowing that it was about to get better, and if she couldn't handle _this_ , she wouldn't handle what was next.

She felt Robyn inch toward her, and she opened her eyes, just in time to see Robyn gently pull the foreskin down, her head moving down with it. For a moment, all Lucina felt was that touch, and the tickle of Robyn’s hair upon her belly and thighs.

Then, she felt it: slippery heat, sliding around the head of her cock, and she jumped, shocked by how intense that felt. She remembered how it felt when Robyn licked and sucked on her clit; this felt similar – but more intense. She shut her eyes, gritting her teeth, and she felt Robyn's hand tighten around the bottom of the shaft. It put a pressure upon her cock that was sweetly agonising, because it held her back from coming to quickly – a danger she was already well familiar with. It still felt amazing, and it still made Lucina dizzy.

Robyn smiled, enjoying the expressions that her actions brought upon Lucina's face. They encouraged her, and she sat up a little, catching her wife's attention – just a little too late. Because that was when their silence broke.

When Lucina finally realised what it was that she was feeling, she shouted her only reply to such a thing.

_“Fuck--!!”_

Robyn snorted, a feeling Lucina felt, as her lips were wrapped quite snugly around the shaft of her cock, and her tongue was slowly tracing its shape – focusing especially on the head of it. She moved her head back up slowly, sucking down the whole time, and Lucina both groaned and laughed, falling back onto the bed with a thump. When Robyn moved her head back up, Lucina moaned, her voice cracking several times.

Robyn heard that and chuckled – and Lucina’s eyes _flared_. She sat up quickly, her voice dragging behind her as she grabbed Robyn's shoulders to stop her. Robyn was so shocked that she froze, and Lucina just managed to push her away in time. She reached down and wrapped her hand around her cock at the base, just to be safe, before she fell back and growled, her whole body shuddering with shock.

Robyn was worried, and she moved away from between Lucina's legs, crawling up to her side, instead. She kept sitting up, and she touched Lucina's red, sweat-streaked cheek. At least, she _thought_ it was sweat.

"I'm sorry... was it bad?" Robyn then asked, her voice tiny and embarrassed.

Lucina's eyes flickered open at that, swallowing hard before she met Robyn's gaze. "No," she told her, keeping their eyes locked. "You were _perfect!"_

Robyn stared back at her with an expression she rarely got to see, because Robyn usually hid such intense feelings: pride, and greed. She _wanted_ Lucina, so badly, and all to herself, that she was shaking, close to tears if Lucina said no, even while of course accepting and respecting it. Robyn  _needed_ Lucina, both in body and spirit, and she _wanted_ her in a way that would also start something wonderful, something she knew they _both_ wanted...

Lucina reached out and took hold of Robyn's face, pulling her down to kiss her lips. Robyn stumbled, before she caught her balance and returned it, one hand covering Lucina’s, the one around her cock. Lucina made a muffled sound of surprise, and suddenly, it was she who was flaring up with pure want, needing the same things Robyn did, and in the same way.

She sat up, pushing Robyn away, her haste making her mute with concentration. Robyn stumbled, but Lucina caught her within her arms, and Robyn found herself comfortable against her wife's chest.

Robyn then moved her head up to kiss Lucina, but she leaned back, shaking her head. She bit her lip, still dumb, and instead, took hold of Robyn's waist. Robyn sat up on her knees, which was lucky; Lucina was able to slide her arm under them, before, in one second, she had Robyn flipped over, keeping Robyn's back to her front.

Robyn's eyes flared the second she found herself on her hands and knees, and she shuddered when she felt Lucina's hands return to her hips – then feel one of them slide down, then forward, then...

 _“Oh!”_ Robyn cried out, jolting with shock when she felt Lucina's fingers rub along her clit. She arched back, and to her delight found Lucina already close behind her - she'd assumed correctly. She raised her head, just as Lucina moved hers, and their eyes met, both red and breathless – and so, _so very_ aroused. Robyn could _feel_ how aroused Lucina was, if she went by what was poking her backside. She giggled, then reached back – and grabbed hold of that hard cock in a tight, sure grip.

Lucina cried out, then, almost falling on top of her, but by now, Robyn was too into it, and was able to help her find that balance again easily. Lucina nuzzled Robyn’s neck, gasping a little, and Robyn turned her head – and they kissed.

At the same time, Robyn shifted, parting her legs a bit more and raising her hips up, so that she could feel the tip between her thighs and against herself, as soon as she was settled. Lucina wrapped her arms around Robyn's waist, her eyes shut and her face sweaty, barely able to accept what was actually happening, right now.

All she knew was that this was hot, _Robyn_ was hot, and _that_ was the only thing she cared about.

“Please,” Robyn then whispered.

Lucina realised that Robyn was waiting for her. She held Lucina, but gently, in a way that was for balance, not aggression. Lucina replaced Robyn's hand with her own, sitting up better behind her, a hand reaching between Robyn's legs from the front and making sure she was wet enough – Robyn  _absolutely_ was – before she did anything else.

Lucina grinned; now she knew that nothing held her back, anymore, and she pushed forward, just as Robyn pushed backward against her. Lucina's cock easily slid between those folds, then buried deep within her cunt. It was a new position for them, another first for them both, and so far, it was exactly what they both wanted  _and_ needed.

“ _Ah!”_ Robyn cried, reaching back with one hand and covering one of Lucina's cheeks with her palm, her fingers trembling – as were her breaths. “Oh _gods_...!  _Luci_...!”

Lucina was barely able to hear her for a moment – though the touch to her face helped. All she could feel was how _tight_ Robyn felt from this angle, after both had been so certain that she _couldn't_ get any tighter. Lucina watched her wife sharply, worried that those cries had been of pain, and that this _was_ way too soon.

However, Robyn had cried out for her prince, and with it, Lucina no longer had doubts, and could finally concentrate on what she _felt_ : tight, slippery heat.

Robyn couldn't move, feeling tears come to her eyes, and Lucina remained still, too, overwhelmed alongside her. The way Lucina _filled_ her, was within her, was like having both along her clit and within her cunt, simultaneously stimulated – something usually only possible with the aid of fingers.

It was incredible, intense – and instantly addictive.

Robyn pulled her hand away from Lucina's cheek, instead turning herself around and resting her weight upon her hands, ones Lucina covered the second she could. She arched her body back against Lucina's, and it made the Prince gasp, this time – though she smiled while doing it. It had also made Robyn moan softly.

But again, Lucina hesitated, still nervous.

Robyn could tell, and she smiled. She slid her hands free and covered Lucina's with them, instead. Lucina looked at her closely, and Robyn met her gaze rather calmly.

Then, Robyn leaned forward – before jerking herself back, making sure that cock remained nice and snug within herself. Lucina cried out, her voice breaking, and she collapsed atop Robyn for a moment, both from lack of balance and shock: that had felt _incredible_ , and for them both.

 _“Again,”_ Lucina begged.

Robyn laughed. “Help me, then!”

Lucina blushed, but when she saw that levity upon Robyn's face, she also smirked. “You sure?” she shot back.

Robyn raised an eyebrow – and Lucina gasped, again, with a hoarse laugh: she'd tightened the walls of her cunt around Lucina's length, and of course Lucina felt it.

But it also made Lucina grin archly, and she sat up upon her knees, her hands going back to Robyn's hips. Robyn inhaled shakily, adjusting herself so that she could prop herself up – or lean down – however way was best for her.

When Lucina saw that Robyn was ready, she slowly moved her own hips back, her hold on Robyn's hips tightening. It felt _so good,_ the different angle allowing for easier leverage, and Lucina wondered if she could hit Robyn's soft spot in this position, too. She hoped so; it certainly felt easier than usual.

Robyn's eyes widened when she felt Lucina pull back, and she suddenly realised that she had no idea what she was doing, despite her initiative. It didn't seem like too hard a position to have—

That was when Lucina suddenly pushed her hips forward, at the same time pulling Robyn's down to meet that thrust within her. Lucina hissed wordlessly, the feel of that indescribable, but she then heard Robyn make a sound, and she hesitated, leaning over to check on her.

Robyn gasped in dismay when Lucina stopped, and before Lucina could even meet her gaze, she cried out, “Don't just _stop_ , Luci, _please?!”_

Lucina blinked – then grinned, the words breaking open a seal she hadn't realised was still untouched. She pulled back again, then thrust forward, and Robyn cried out sharply, her head lowering down and her hands gripping onto the blankets beneath her. She moved herself back to meet that thrust, too, sending Lucina deeper – and striking Robyn deeper, harder.

Lucina started slow, wanting to enjoy this. It was a position that she'd heard about in her soldier days, but had thought it meant something bad. She was a soldier; she knew morals meant little when it came to morale. But at the same time, she knew that her father - as well as herself - would never allow any of their soldiers to do such a filthy act. She'd never even heard of it happening in this timeline – at least from the Ylisseans – and found herself drastically upgrading the definition to this position into something good, instead.

Robyn felt no degradation, no humiliation. She felt no fear or pain, and she knew her trust was in good hands. She didn't even have those same thoughts – that was how alien it was to combine such things. How could she, if she was within Lucina's arms?

All Robyn knew was that she'd read about this in an erotic novel - between a man and a woman, illustrated with such pristine detail - once. She'd clung to it while the camp – a billion times, it felt – kept being _forced_ to bug out thanks to Walhart's constant invasiveness. It was so often that she finished it throughout five of them in a row. The second she closed the book, her mind was suddenly soaked in curiosity and arousal, her eyes looking for Lucina, to start daydreaming...

Once they were together, Robyn had wanted to try it for _months_ , but never found the courage; it was the same with wanting to go down on Lucina, but while she had a cock, to see which Lucina liked best.

And since the latter had been such a success, she of course tried the former, hoping for two goals in a row...

Robyn's brain suddenly stopped working mid-thought, and it took a second to find out why. When she did, her whole body flashed hot, and she moaned, again, her head slumping forward. Lucina grinned, as she'd grabbed hold of Robyn and increased the speed of her thrusts, ever so gradually, until Robyn felt deep pleasure as well as outer pleasure. All she could do was cry out and meet each thrust, and each time, Lucina increased it, until they had reached a speed that sent them both reeling – and wanting more.

Robyn leaned forward, then dropped her head forward onto her pillow, burying her face into it quickly, seconds before she moaned again, long and low, the sound slightly uneven with each push and thrust. She was grinning, her eyes squeezed closed, and her hands held that pillow so hard that both wondered if she would rip it apart by the end.

It seemed likely, given how delicious this felt, how badly it had been needed, and how likely it was, that they would both pass out not long after finishing.

The truth.

Lucina leaned forward, again, but in order to wrap her arms around Robyn's waist, to keep her close, even as she moved at such a pace that made this almost impossible. Robyn, however, sat up and leaned her head back, and Lucina kissed her lips, just as they both felt particularly intense from how fast and hard they were going. Robyn even whimpered, trying to kiss back, but she kept being jarred away.

With time, it mattered less and less, as Robyn eventually fell forward, again. Lucina stayed pressed against her back, moving her hips without thought, now, and pulling Robyn's hips back with that same pace, making it easier for them both.

Robyn dug her hands into the blankets, her eyes shut and her teeth bared. She kept her head up, her back arched, as she could tell it felt good for Lucina – and it definitely felt good for Robyn. Lucina buried her face into Robyn's back, barely managing to swallow a moan, and Robyn smiled, feeling how hot and sweaty her face was – and increasing her own pace, encouraging her wife to do the same.

“Robyn...” Lucina growled out between her teeth. Robyn made a sound that she'd wanted to be confirmation, but ended up being nonsensical. But of course Lucina understood, and it made her kiss Robyn upon the small of her back, tasting and feeling her sweat and barely caring.

“Are you...? Is the timing bad...?” Lucina babbled, realising that she was running out of stamina – and thus, time. If this was bad timing, fine; she just wanted to know so that they could try again in a few days... and hopefully like this.

“Ye-ye-yesss...” Robyn squeaked out, trying to remember the question. “Is... cl-cl.... Cllllosssse...”

Lucina barked out a sudden laugh, and Robyn smiled crookedly, raising her head up to make sure Lucina saw it – and getting a kiss on the back of her head when she had.

“Is,” Robyn added, her brain caught up. She nodded, swallowing hard, and in a tiny voice, she added, “Please, this is the perfect time, for both of us, we need this, Luci, even if we don't end up pregnant, after all... I need you... I will _always_ need you...!”

Lucina was holding Robyn to her near the end of that sentence, slowing down so that they could concentrate, just enough for clarification. Robyn purred, sitting up a little to touch a palm to one of Lucina's cheeks, her eyes closed and her smile wide.

“Try again...?” Lucina whispered.

Robyn shivered, swallowing again, but harder. “I'm close, my cycle is close, I need you, within me, and I know you need to be within me, too.”

Both were stunned by the end, as her words didn't falter even a little, despite the fact that they were still making love, and with no less intensity – just a slower kind.

Lucina started crying. _“Robyn..."_  she rasped out, unable to held moving a bit faster – especially since she knew they were both close, now. Robyn cried out softly when she did, but since she also smiled, Lucina didn't slow. “Robyn, I love you...”

“I love _you_ , Luci,” Robyn answered, her eyes closing and her face flushing crimson. “I love you.. _. I love you...”_

Lucina closed her eyes, too. “I love you, Cosmic Eyes...” she agreed, her own voice choked up, now. “Faster...?” she added hopefully.

“Yes,” Robyn agreed, her voice tiny. She lowered her head back down, rolling her hips back up just in time for Lucina's following thrust, and both cried out.

In that second, Lucina started to lose it. She moaned, feeling so much at once and feeling barely able to handle it, before she sat back up onto her knees, her hands on Robyn's hips, again, and when she felt Robyn tighten around her for that, she tilted her head back.

Then, with a soft hiss of Robyn's nickname, Lucina threw everything aside – and went as fast and as hard as she could, her teeth clenched in concentration, trying to hit that spot right on, going by feeling, but also by Robyn, her cries growing high-pitched the better it felt.

Robyn couldn't speak. All she could do was cry out, smile, and gasp, unable to keep up with Lucina on her own, so Lucina moved for both of them, driving her wife absolutely insane.

The second Robyn felt it, she reached up and sank her nails into Lucina's arm, her cries becoming short and squeaky. Lucina barely heard anything that came from her own mouth, but she felt similar pleasure building up within herself, and she laughed hoarsely.

Robyn heard that, about to try and reply, but instead felt those waves rise up higher, and she went silent, her eyes snapping open. Never, in the myriad times they'd made love, had the prelude to an orgasm felt _this_ good. Robyn was already floored by how good it felt, already; the fact that it kept growing was making her lose her mind, too.

“Luci,” she pleaded, suddenly afraid. Her eyes remained opened, and they were bright and almost blind – until she felt Lucina rest atop her – while still going that maddening pace. Robyn almost collapsed, her arms trembling with effort. That felt even _better_ , and she grew even more scared, unaccustomed to such intense intimacy and terrified by it.

But in a strange role-reversal, Lucina was not. She felt that same intensity, felt it press around her and try to smother her, but when she pressed her cheek against Robyn's slick back, she wasn't afraid, anymore. She couldn't be. Not like this.

“Luci...?!” Robyn begged, trying again to meet her pace but finding it too fast for her; again, she trusted Lucina, but again, she felt fear. She sat up, making Lucina do the same, and while they still stayed pressed against each other, at least now they could kiss, however awkwardly it was.

Robyn stopped talking, then, the second she felt Lucina slide her hands up her sides, then settle upon her breasts, cupping them with great care – and greater devotion. She grabbed hold of Lucina's closest arm, her nails digging into it, but again, she let Lucina lead – until, finally, she left her wife behind.

Robyn yelped out nonsense, starting to jerk against Lucina, as her body shivered with pleasure, crying out each time Lucina pushed herself back in, which in turn kept it going even longer...

Robyn was still crying out, still trembling, when Lucina suddenly groaned, her head falling back as though punched. She felt dazed enough, bliss ricocheting throughout her body, and the next time _she_ tried to speak, all she got out was incoherent mewling. Her hips jerked up a final time, Robyn practically in her lap by then, before she broke free - and came.

Like Robyn, it silenced Lucina, stunned by how intense it felt, and how nothing would ever be enough, again – not after feeling pleasure like _this_.

Robyn had spoilt her, and she was a very happy brat, indeed.

Then, as if planned, both women fell backwards, with Robyn sprawled atop Lucina, the movement enough to pull them intimately apart, and both were a little disappointed by that.

Robyn was panting so hard that she couldn't even open her eyes, and her whole body felt limp and weightless. She could feel her body start to drag her into sleep, but she fought it, desperately wanting to stay awake, to talk to Lucina, to work through all that had happened, to figure out... to find out... to...

Robyn went limp, and Lucina was slapped awake by it, sitting up, quickly. She grabbed hold of Robyn and gently laid her down onto the bed, touching her bright red cheek, her own streaked with tears and sweat.

Robyn was still gasping for breath, still burning hot and sweaty, but she was also absolutely out cold. Lucina looked closer, and soon, the worry she'd felt slowly dissipated; the expression upon Robyn's face was neither of pain, nor of agony and regret.

It was one of _peace_. Of _welcomed_ peace, tired of fighting, tired of living in fear of death and destruction, tired of looking over one's shoulder, even in one's own home...

It was how Robyn had looked when Lucina had first seen her, stirring under the canopies of trees above them and weakly calling for Lucina...

“Luci...”

She jolted, the past and present merging, and saw that Robyn had stirred, very briefly, to say her wife's name – and to gently squeeze her thigh, her hand remaining there long after her eyes closed, and she drifted off, again.

Lucina bit her lip, feeling it quiver, but her eyes filled with tears, anyway. Gently, she took hold of Robyn and brought her back to the head of the bed, tucking her in so that she was right over the coal pan, and thus the warmest.

Once settled, Robyn stirred, her eyes flickering open, again, before they saw Lucina. They lit up, just a little, before Robyn smiled – then closed them, asleep, again – and now, for the night.

Lucina carefully shifted back, then moved beside Robyn, spooning her before burying them both under the covers. She waited for her mind to bombard her with doubts, with anger and with woe, the kind that begged her to give in to that depression and make her cry, and cry and cry...

Instead, within her heart and soul, Lucina felt... calm. Her eyes did not burn with tears of pain, but joy. Her face broke into a small smile, not a scrunched up mess of a  pained grimace.

She felt _peace_.

Lucina closed her eyes, then, and moved closer to Robyn, front-to-back. Robyn pushed back closer, despite being asleep, and Lucina kept her there.

Now, at last, it had begun. And this time, it would not end in tragedy.

But first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bug-out" or "bug out" is a military term that essentially means, "EVERYONE PACK AS MUCH SHIT AS POSSIBLE BEFORE WE GET BOMBED TO ASHES." This usually involves a lot of tents needing to be taken down, latrine trenches needed filling, etc. Bug outs usually occur as a move of intimidation, as most units that require bug out aren't fit to defend themselves (think of M*A*S*H). So don't fucking @ me.
> 
> Sorry for the constant edits, but I think I managed to fix most of it. I've been under a lot of crappy stuff lately, and today... well. Let's just say I'm out of options. 
> 
> Regardless, I'll still try my best to finish this - I think there's maybe ten chapters to this, unless genderneutranoun has more they want to see (which I don't mind adding).
> 
> Thanks for being patient!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but the next chapter is long, so that's why :)
> 
> Also, lol

The morning after, Lucina woke up to sunbeams upon her face. She blinked slowly, opening her eyes and feeling that early-morning blankness, one that only lasted until she was awake, completely.

She heard a deep sigh, one followed by the feel of arms around her waist, and Lucina jolted, easily remembering what had happened from that, alone.

That jolt woke Robyn, as well, and she woke up slowly, still exhausted from the trip as well as last night, and feeling it; she'd moved her arms in her sleep. Now, she winced, but then found _Lucina's_ arms around her, and she smiled and relaxed, leaning into them and closing her eyes.

Lucina kissed Robyn's forehead, her lips lingering, but she couldn't help it. She sniffled, her hands going to Robyn's face. Robyn covered her hands, smiling sleepily at her, and Lucina laughed, so charmed by how cute Robyn could be, and knew how lucky it was that she was one of a precious few allowed to see it.

‘Hi,” Robyn greeted, still cute.

“Hey,” Lucina whispered back, still charmed. “Are you okay...?” Lucina leaned down, kissing her forehead, again.

Robyn leaned into it with her eyes closed, and sighed once kissed. “Yes,” she agreed. “That was...” She blushed. “I hope you don't mind, my being rather _abrupt,_ with my actions, but--,”

Lucina stared at her, the expression on her face silencing Robyn. “Cosmic Eyes,” she said slowly, her voice wavering with either amusement, pity, or both. “I _loved_ it."

Robyn blushed deeper, but with pleasure, this time, and she stammered a few times, trying to reply – before shrugging and giving up. She smiled, blushing even more, and she looked away, hiding behind her hands.

Lucina laughed. “Robyn! I'm serious, I loved it! I even wanna do it _again!”_

She paused, then sighed. “It just... well, it _surprised_ me, how good it was, that's all. Because...”

She explained why, and the longer Robyn listened, the worse her expression became, now no longer hidden – and displaying complete horror.

 _“No!”_ Robyn gasped out. “No, Luci, _never, oh_...” She sat up, puzzling Lucina. "I'm so sorry, Luci, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."  She touched her wife's cheek, swallowing hard. "I'm _so_ sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

But she'd wondered. When one of her other self's memories overpowered her, and made her become violent, reminding Robyn of what she could have suffered without Lucina in her life, she also remembered hesitation. The way Lucina had acted had worried her, just a little, and she  _wanted_ to ask... _if_ , but only so that she could comfort Lucina, and help her heal.

Now, she was terrified that her fearful conclusion was true, and it _was_ the worst. So she once again made herself ready to soothe and comfort Lucina, once more, and with a heavy heart - and enraged tears.

But Lucina jolted, then sat up, too, and grabbed Robyn's face, making her jump and hold her hands up in front of her – what she always did when startled or caught off-guard. Her eyes were full of tears, and it broke Lucina's heart, especially after such an amazing experience they had last night, _together_...

“I...” Robyn sobbed, looking like she wished she were dead. “I thought you... I didn't... I _hoped_ …”

Lucina stopped her lips from moving by placing both of her thumbs upon them – before blushing, feeling how soft they were, and liking it. The blush disarmed Robyn again, only in a different way.

Lucina could tell, and smiled. “Robyn,” she murmured, “you didn't let me _finish_ , love. And... no. No, I was lucky. _That_... didn’t happen to me..."

Robyn's paled cheeks started to bloom, again, so Lucina went on.

“I _used_ to think that way,” Lucina insisted. “But when you started... _signalling_... a-and...”

She choked, her face going redder than Robyn's, and with it, Robyn suddenly relaxed. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, shuddering for a moment, before nodding.

Robyn kissed Lucina's thumbs, then, and Lucina smiled. Robyn’s expression grew shy, but in a cheerful way, and again, Lucina felt a stab to the heart, because she was reminded of what happened the _last_ time that she felt that little kiss, and saw that smile...

Lucina moved her thumbs – and replaced them with her lips. She intended to just give a soft, lingering kiss, but Robyn reached up and stopped her from pulling away, her entire body flashing hot. She deepened it, making Lucina instantly lie back back down, bringing her wife with her.

 _“One_ more try couldn't hurt... right?” Robyn begged, between kisses. “for good measure?"

Lucina was nodding before Robyn even spoke, already grabbing hold of those wonderful hips – and _keeping_ that hold.

For quite some time, too.

* * *

Though they woke early, they were late for breakfast, and tumbled into the dining room hand-in-hand, smiling and sneaking glances at each other, before giggling when seeing the other do the same.

They were so focused that they realised that the table was... fuller than usual.

“Noire?” Robyn blinked, stopping in her tracks – just as Lucina did, bumping into her.

Noire went red, redder than her hair (though in truth it was far more orange than red, but still), and she tried to hide behind it, looking away nervously.

But that hair was sleep-tangled, and she wore Ylissean pyjamas. She was sitting right beside Morgan, who now looked just as shocked as Noire.

And now, with his parents..

They'd been dating for close to a year, and while both sets of parents found an ironic amusement in it, neither really _thought_ much of it, as Morgan had the tendency to keep that side of himself... _to_ himself. He was open with both Robyn and Lucina – to a point. The fact was, he hadn't thought that Robyn nor Lucina would be feeling well enough to make it to breakfast, given the horrible weeks past.

Therefore, he hadn't anticipated on them seeing Noire, before he could warn or explain it to them, too.

Soon, it became obvious that his parents were the only ones in the dark – because their entire family was seated there, too: Chrom, Olivia, Lulu, Inigo, and Minigo (in Inigo’s lap, hung by a sling; they'd grown rather fond of each other, oddly enough).

 _“What,”_ Lucina hissed out, her hands grabbing hold of her wife's shoulders – tightly. _“The fuck?!”_

Everyone but Robyn jolted; she just sighed and closed her eyes. She knew the entire story the _second_ she met her son's gaze, then Noire's, then back to Morgan's, and she was unsurprised. 

Because of course.

“Of _course_ ,” was Robyn’s assessment. “Of course _you_ would. Of course it was _last_ night.”

Noire was staring at Lucina, who was staring back with visible disapproval. After all, their Prince had been their _Exalt,_ too, once they were all orphaned, one-by-one. It was pretty common knowledge that she had, and each orphan had played a part in getting them back here. It could have been seen as insubordination, depending on the context and situation.

But Robyn _wasn't_ Lucina. She saw her son take the hand of the girl – _young woman_ – he'd fallen for, over a year ago. And she, him.

When he'd left without telling her – thinking he was on an errand for her – and the next thing she heard was that he was missing – and thus _erased,_ she was _heartbroken;_ Robyn could see the pain within Noire's scared face. She could easily see how she'd grieved, forced to accept that her boyfriend no longer existed.

If _Robyn_ were to find herself in that same position, with Lucina in Morgan's place, _she_ would have committed _suicide_.

Therefore, when Morgan came back – after his supposed funeral, too – Noire was overjoyed, and so was he. Of course she stayed the night, and of course she _should_ be seated here. The others didn't look surprised, because it _wasn't_ surprising; they'd seen all of it, from Noire's side. They'd even let her stay in the guest wing for a while, until Lucina and Robyn returned.

Only to return with her boyfriend, and discover a love they both had felt for a while, but only now had the courage to say anything about. Yet there'd been little words exchanged, instead speaking to each other with their actions, reactions, bodies and souls...

Of _course_ they'd slept together.

Morgan was Lucina's _and_ Robyn's son.

So Robyn slowly walked over, her face calm and relaxed, and when she reached out to touch Noire's hand, the younger woman flinched – until Robyn moved her hand up, and touched her pale cheek.

Tharja's defiance and determination stared back at her, but Gaius's loyalty and devotion did, too.

Robyn smiled, and Noire blinked hard, tears sliding down her cheeks. Morgan moved to brush them away, but Robyn did it, instead – and now _everyone_ was staring at the tactician, even her wife (Lucina was still confused and trying to accept Morgan's being in love). She then brushed Morgan's tears away, before kissing them both on the cheek.

Her eyes went to her son's. “Yes?” she asked.

Morgan blushed harder, but he grinned. “Yes.”

He gently nudged Noire, then nodded, and she revealed the reason why she flinched.

She wore the signet ring upon her left hand.

Robyn laughed, then, her own tears coming loose. She hugged Morgan tight, then Noire, before returning to her son in order to cry into his shoulder – at least until she was rescued by Lucina.

“Uhm...” Noire whispered, the only one to break the silence (well, save Lulu and Minigo, who made various noises from various sources, depending on the situation). “Ms Robyn...?”

Robyn nodded, reaching out and taking her hand at last. Noire's was trembling, but both rings clinked together, and it made Robyn laugh softly, sniffling.

Morgan hugged her back, his eyes closed tight and his heart racing. “Mama, I love you,” he whispered.

Robyn felt Lucina's hand on her back, and she pulled away from Morgan, giving Lucina her place in front. She looked pale, and at Noire, who noticed and winced, moving to hide behind Morgan – before blushing, getting confused, and looking panicked.

“Noire--,” Lucina began.

 _“No!”_ Noire suddenly snarled, jumping to her feet and getting level with Lucina, her eyes blazing into the prince's. _“No_! I know he's _you're_ son, but you are a _fool_ to think that is _all_ he can be! I see him in ways you _cannot_ , and _nothing_ will keep me from loving him, _nothing_ will keep me from holding his heart within my clenched fist, _nothing!_ Not even _you_ , Prince Lucina! I _love_ Morgan, and if you have a _problem_ , well--,”

And here, she threw her head back and laughed, the sound just _barely_ staying inside the line of sanity.

When Lucina blinked, Noire suddenly paled, and sat back down, as if slapped. “If you're okay with it, of course!!” she added pathetically, her hands held up and their fingers getting tangled together.

Lucina had genuinely forgotten what an...  _experience_ it was to encounter Noire, let alone have a _personal_ conversation with her, and least of all one involving her _own son,_ one barely younger than herself, dating a soldier _she'd_ grown up with, but he had not...

“Mom?” Morgan then whispered.

She looked at him, and blinked. He looked exactly like _she_ did, whenever she caught her reflection while thinking of Robyn, despite his face being mostly Robyn’s.

And suddenly, just like that, she forgot why this was a bad thing – because it _wasn't_. She saw it for what it actually was: a joyful union, one between her son and one of her most trusted of friends.

She smiled. “Of course, Morgie,” she replied. “Noire's right. You're a man, now. You can make your own choices. And so can she.”

For some reason, Morgan suddenly looked at Noire, who was already looking at him. They looked oddly uncomfortable, like she'd just said something wrong, but neither could really explain it to anyone else.

Yet.

Robyn luckily saved it. “Plus, _irony;_ your parents will probably find this either insane, or hilarious.”

"Or both," Lucina agreed.

“Oh!” Noire murmured. “Mother doesn't know yet! She said to _never_ to tell her about the people I date, unless they're going to be family.” She smiled. “Now I can!”

Morgan went scarlet, but he also smiled in a rather endearing way; clearly, he liked that, too.

“I _bet_ she didn't think that _would_ happen,” Olivia suddenly said, reminding everyone that yes, they _were_ still there. “Which is why she said it.” This wasn't a guess; Olivia already knew this was so, as she had grown closer to Tharja, as well - mostly thanks to Morgan's relationship to Noire. 

Chrom suddenly perked up at the word "bet", but from his other side, Lulu - who seemed wiser than she looked - squeaked at him him and threw a handful of her food onto his plate, to distract him with, instead. 

It of course worked. It was _Lulu_ , and her father was Chrom. There was no other answer.

Noire grinned archly, her eyes narrowing. “That's _her_ folly, not _mine_! If she would try harder, this would have been something _she'd_  have to tell _me_! Hah!”

Morgan beamed at her, and Robyn laughed, the look also Lucina's – and thus so adorable. Lucina smiled, looking far more relaxed, and in turn, so did Morgan - _and_ Noire.

Finally, as a family, they sat down together, and had the first meal together with the newest members of their family: Noire and Minigo.

_Indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is interest, I can indeed devote a chapter to Morgan and Noire's relationship as it developed. Otherwise, there we go :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know I've been a ghost. I know I've been impossible. But this took me a week to finish; that's how fucked up my health is. Remember: this is supposed to be therapy, but even now, my body still hates me. Heh. 
> 
> Picture a solid rock weighing like a hundred tonnes upon your middle, at all times, and growing heavier at times when you need it to be light, and that's what I'm dealing with: the pain of that. You can imagine why I've only been logged into my mail and AO3, lol.
> 
> Here, have some fluffiness, at least.

Again, Lucina was a pest, only this time, she didn't hold back. The fact that this pregnancy – if it took, this time – was the one they'd been waiting for made Lucina go mad with anticipation.

They were doing everything they could to make sure they didn't do anything to mess it up, somehow - which included abstinence. It had been Robyn's idea (though she looked miserable about it), but when Lucina offered to just _give_ (she got almost the same amount of pleasure giving as she did receiving), but Robyn shot that down, too. She was scared, and was willing to do all that it took to make this work. And Lucina was, too.

But of course, Lucina was eager to _know_. And no, not because of the lack of sex; they still cuddled and kissed, so it wasn't about intimacy, either. 

No, all it took was the _idea_ of Robyn being pregnant with Morgan, and Lucina lost her absolute mind. Now she understood the staff of her childhood so well, and suddenly wished she could apologise.

“Robyn,” Lucina hissed one night, about two weeks after they'd had that amazing night – and delicious morning. This was the first time she finally had the courage to say anything since then, and wasn't going to waste the chance.

It was already sundown, and like the soldier she was, Robyn was going down with it. She grumbled, turning around and trying to pretend she was already asleep. Since it was obvious that she was not, Lucina was relentless.

 _“Robyn,”_ she repeated, grabbing her blanket-clad shoulder and shaking it. “Robyn, isn't there a way to tell _this_ soon?”

Robyn sighed, annoyed that she'd been right, and threw the blanket off of her head, her hair sticking up around and upon her face, making her feel itchy and annoyed. “No!” she answered. “Of course not, Luci!”

She then reached up and tried to flatten the sex-mussed spikes of her hair, but it was useless. Once they'd settled back home, she'd cut it all off, as she and Lucina mourned Marth, and had not been prepared for how annoying such short hair could be. She'd pulled her long hair into a braid, the cut it at the start, and Lucina helped cut of the reast. Following Plegian customs, they burnt the hair in a ritual bowl, then prayed to Naga for Marth's rebirth. Only then did Robyn start to heal, with Lucina beside her.

Always.

Lucina frowned, resting her chin upon the curve of Robyn's hip – something that made her smile a little, despite the circumstance. She was touched, honestly, by how eager Lucina was, especially after the horrors that still haunted them, still had them waking up screaming...

This was a refreshing change, and Robyn didn't want to discourage it. She smirked, a very ridiculous idea coming to her, and she looked over her shoulder to look at her happy wife. Lucina moved a little, noticing, but kept chinning Robyn's hip.

Robyn giggled - then paused, her eyes narrowed; her eyebrows shot up, and she grinned, a slow, sly smile.

Lucina's smile vanished, her face going bright red - but not from anything bad. She swallowed hard, her mouth dry, something Robyn felt, because that smile wasn't just sly, but _sexy_.

“Well,” Robyn whispered, slowly bending down and around to face her wife. "I know we've been careful, and I know, well, it's still _soonish_ , so..."

Lucina stared, her entire face red, one leading down her chest, but she waited patiently. From the words "we've been careful", Lucina began to stare at her like she would to no other, and for Robyn, alone. She was the only one who'd ever seen that look, and that would not change. Ever.

“One more shot, a gentle one, wouldn't hurt, just to be sure, don't you think--?”

Lucina had her pinned down before she finished, before she kissed the rest away. Robyn laughed, and Lucina growled, and it was the perfect way to restart something new.

* * *

They told no one, however – not even Morgan, though it was clear that he was curious about it, later - especially with the uplifted mood.

“We can't,” Robyn insisted that morning, once she'd managed to remember how words worked. “If we... _ungh_...”

Lucina had nestled her face into Robyn's neck, and it felt _very_ good.

“…If we tell anyone we tried, and it fails, why do it?”

“Mm,” Lucina answered, even worse in terms of speech. “Give hope. Something to do. Distract? Morale?”

“I'm not having a child with you for _anyone else,”_ Robyn whispered, her eyes fluttering a little, now; Lucina had started stroking her hair. “I want this time to be as private as possible.”

Lucina perked up. “Th-this time?” she echoed. “You think, really...? Do... you _have..._ baby...?”

Robyn closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, leaning down and kissing the crown of Lucina's head – making the Prince purr with sleepy satisfaction. Even sleep-stupid, Lucina was adorable and wonderful.

“Not this soon,” she admitted. “But even then...” She frowned. “We'll see.”

Later, Robyn knew: the first shot, the one at night, had been the one that hit - and kept in place.

More than they knew.

But for now, they said nothing.

For another two weeks, they tried to hide it. Even Laurent could tell; it was clear that _something_ was up, but it was most certainly a secret.

Neither would confess, even to Morgan, and always derailed attention to it by changing topics.

* * *

But again, after five weeks, total, to the _day_ (Lucina was keeping track, because _of course_ she was), Robyn awoke one morning to Lucina bouncing in bed beside her, her eyes bright and hopeful.

For a moment, instead of feeling irritated, Robyn just looked at Lucina in silence, even before Lucina could ask anything. Their eyes met, and Robyn smiled, her hand going to Lucina's pink cheek.

It made Lucina sombre, and she sat up a little, propped up onto her elbow, frowning. However, her other hand, she placed upon Robyn's chest – over her heart. Robyn's eyes followed her, still looking at her so happily that it was almost confusing.

So Robyn explained. “I love you, Luci. I love your eagerness, and excitement, and just… _You.”_

Lucina blushed, but Robyn then held her face, so she couldn't hide. It didn't seem likely that her mere existence was a good enough reason to make Robyn look at her _that_ way, but she took it, secretly wanting it to be true, anyway.

“We have to wait until I miss at _least_ _two_ periods,” Robyn then reminded Lucina. “And I certainly do _not_ want anyone to know for three months, at _least..."_

It was a very precise thing to say, but it was the _way_ it was said that got Lucina's attention, and her heart started racing. “But... you... you do...? You feel... _something_?”

Robyn sighed, but Lucina wasn't deterred.

“Robyn? Are you late?!” she cried.

Robyn bit her lip, then nodded.

But before Lucina could start to celebrate, Robyn broke it.

“I was at _most_ three months when I lost Marth, Lucina,” Robyn whispered pitifully, her eyes filling with unwelcome tears. “We have to wait at _least_ three more months before we're sure enough to tell _anyone_ , okay? Even with Morgan." She frowned. "I still don't know his birthday!"

Lucina nodded. “But _you'll_ tell _me_ , the second you either bleed, or know you won't?”

Robyn smiled. “Yes, of course!” she agreed happily. “As long as _you_ keep it secret until we're sure.” She smiled shyly, and it was so cute.

Lucina nodded, grinning in return. “Yes,” she agreed. “I would love that, too. Sharing a secret with you... Being coy and driving everyone _insane_...”

Robyn laughed, and finally, thoughts of baby Marth had been pushed from her mind. “That _would_ be a good way to spend the wait,” she agreed between giggles.

But nothing ever worked the way it was planned – even if Robyn tried to have a plan ready for everything, even this...

Not even _she_ could have been prepared enough for what happened, next.

* * *

Two weeks after she made Lucina promise to be silent, Robyn woke up in the middle of the night from uncontrollable shivering, her entire body breaking into a sweat. She buried herself deeper and moved closer to Lucina, but the second she settled, she realised she was going to be sick, and scrambled away, covering her mouth.

Robyn then tumbled to the floor upon her knees, her hand shakily grabbing her (thank the gods) still-empty chamberpot – and promptly filling it with the _reverse_ of what it _usually_ received. For some reason, it physically hurt Robyn; her middle _ached_ , and she felt her entire body break out into pained tremors. She had no idea what was happening – just that she felt sick, was scared, and had to aim for the pot, or risk pissing off the maids in the morning...

When Robyn realised she had nothing left within her, and gagged several times on bile, she discovered that she was being _held_ _up_ – and she had filled _both_ chamberpots, not even realising they'd been switched. The reason why was keeping her sitting up, slowly rocking her, as she was much to weak to keep herself up after so violent a vomit. She probably would've passed out if it hadn't been for that one factor.

 _Lucina_.

Robyn gasped hoarsely for several minutes, and Lucina kept hold of her, kissing her forehead several times and still rocking her, not saying a word. Robyn closed her eyes and surrendered to her wife's embrace for a moment, knowing that she could trust Lucina and never be betrayed with this, and the thought deeply comforted her.

As soon as she got her mind settled, Robyn realised that she had no memory of falling to the floor, or actually vomiting; just that she had, it hurt, and had woken up Lucina, fast enough for her to be held up by her. And yet she didn't feel guilty, or embarrassed, because Lucina treated her with dignity and respect as well as care.

When she could, Robyn whispered, her voice dry, “I guess that settles it.”

She wasn't that surprised. She'd been having symptoms all day: waking late and sick to her stomach, bereft of energy and sleep, or sleeping too long once she could, and feeling faint and dizzy anytime she got up too fast...

Lucina's eyes widened, going blind for a moment, before she lowered her head and peered at Robyn closer. She had her eyes closed, her face pale and sweaty, but she was smiling coyly, despite the situation, her breaths finally slowing down.

“No,” Lucina whispered, her voice tiny.

“Okay. If that's what you want. This puking shit was just for fun, then,” Robyn teased.

But her voice was cut off by Lucina's arms tightening around her chest. She looked up at Lucina, and saw that her prince was looking like she was about to go into _shock_.

This was no time for levity.

Robyn reached up and touched Lucina's pale cheek, her face looking ghostly in the inky dark of night.

“Luci,” she whispered, worry making her forget her pains.

Lucina shook her head, her eyes blank and full of tears.

“Luci...?”

Robyn was looking at Lucina with kind patience and understanding, and the touch upon her cheek felt _wonderful_... She closed her eyes and focused on it, and it helped her relax – just a little.

“Luci, please, I need water...?”

 _That_ woke her up, and without another word, Lucina helped her wife to her feet quickly, making sure she was steady and didn't feel faint. She helped her back into bed, and buried her under the bedclothes, Robyn's constant shivering worrying _her_.

Suddenly, Lucina was all _business_ , shock no longer a worry, and let only the fact that Robyn was sick soak into her brain, ignoring the rest - including the reason why. She moved around the room, opening the closest window and emptying – then rinsing – the pots, before using the pump in the water closet to get a jug of water - and a spare washing bowl.

Robyn had been quiet, half-asleep the entire time, but when she felt cool water being spooned between her lips, she woke up, and soon, she could drink on her own, closing her eyes with every gulp.

“Gods, that's delicious,” Robyn whispered – and her voice broke, her eyes burning.

Lucina was kneeling in front of her in their bed, at Robyn's feet, making sure she was comfortable and felt better. She rested her chin upon Robyn's knees, her hands rubbing her thighs over the blankets, and it helped Robyn's body as well as mind calm down, rather frightened by how violent that attack had been.

“Cosmic Eyes?” Lucina finally got out, shaking.

Robyn met her gaze, and even without the light of the moonlight, Lucina would have seen that glow in her wife's beautiful eyes and know what it meant. She didn't need it, but Robyn nodded, too.

Lucina closed her eyes, then buried her face into Robyn’s knees, bursting into tears. Robyn tried to pull her closer, but instead found _herself_ being cuddled and cradled. Lucina cried, kissing Robyn's face all over without a word, save her name or nickname, and _she_ couldn't help it: Robyn started crying, too.

“Please,” Robyn then begged, holding her arms out. “Please?”

And Lucina tumbled into them, before crying out and jumping away, as though burnt. “I'll _squish_ him!” she cried.

Robyn stared at her, completely unprepared for the comment, as well as how serious it was presented, and she snorted, then started laughing – while still crying.

Lucina blushed, but Robyn hugged her, and she hugged back, calming a little, especially when she heard Robyn say, “Oh, gods, Luci, you are a _treasure_...!"

“No,” Lucina answered, her voice thick with tears, even as she smiled. “You. _You_ are.”

Robyn hesitated. “Luci, if I'm wrong…” she stammered, barely able to get it out. “Or if something bad happens...”

Lucina covered her mouth lightly. “Then we will get past it, _together,”_ she promised, her voice firm and her eyes bright. “And keep trying until we have our son in our arms - _and_ in his."

Robyn's eyes wavered, then relaxed, before they closed, and their resumed hugging – and sobbing.

They only fell asleep by accident, after hours of exhausted talk. It was no wonder that they both slept in so late, considering.

Later, they looked back on that night, and realised how easy they'd had it from the start.

Because the more time went by, the harder it was to hide that ruse.

* * *

For over another month, they kept it quiet, and kept abstaining from sex. By then, Robyn was very sick, but in a way that Lucina did not recognise. Robyn, however, did - _somehow_. It _wasn't_ the same as it had been with Marth – not even _close_ – and she felt a great deal more in less time.

Since the weather was starting to get a _bit_ better, Robyn and Lucina lied and said that Robyn had a seasonal cold, and needed a lot of rest. Nobody thought to question it. By now, the entire family – including Noire, now – knew Robyn. They knew her strengths as well as weaknesses, and knew Lucina would never lie about her wife life that... _right?_

But then, Robyn suddenly stopped eating, and it wasn't a funny secret or a game to play, but a serious situation, one that had potential danger in store for Robyn – especially since it really did seem like she _was_ pregnant. She began to throw up _everything_ she was given, and was sick for hours, in so much pain that she needed to sleep, but couldn't, the pain and nausea too loud to ignore.

Morgan tried to help, but both Robyn and Lucina agreed, and warned him off. The last thing either wanted was to upset him with how Robyn was, especially if it was nothing. He was the one, however, who suggested poppy.

"If it's pain, it could be old wounds reacting to the weather-change," he explained. "And it'll help her sleep, too."

Lucina agreed, and she eventually ended up using small amounts of it, for sleep. But luckily, because she barely took it, anymore, it took very little syrup to knock Robyn out.

That morning had been bad. Robyn had tried, so hard, to eat, but she couldn't control her body's revulsion, and was choking it up minutes later, at some points almost choking to death. Lucina lost count of how often she'd had to help her get the food dislodged from her throat. After, Robyn collapsed, sobbing, and whenever Lucina tried again, Robyn suddenly pushed the spoon away. 

"Please, stop!" Robyn begged, her face white and her eyes closed, her lips dried and cracked. _"Please!_ Make it _stop_ , Luci...!"

Lucina bit her lip, and offered Robyn the poppy, looking ashamed to have it. However, Robyn saw it and she nodded, taking hold of Lucina's arm eagerly, to stay sitting up as Lucina spooned it gently between her wife's lips. It tasted like nothing to Robyn, though her body shuddered, and when she laid back down and wept, Lucina held her until she dropped off, drugged to sleep, but asleep at last.

Lucina then broke down, and when she was once again returning a barely-touched tray of food the dining room, she bumped into her mother, who was looking for her, anyway, with Minigo held to her hip. She saw the tray, and saw how awful Lucina looked, and decided that whatever she needed right now could wait. She had the tray taken away, then led her daughter to one of her suite's entertainment rooms, Lucina fussing the entire time she was not with Robyn, trying to make excuses to leave.

“Lucina,” Olivia called, and finally, Lucina looked over, her eyes wavering. “What's going on?”

“Mother,” she blurted out. “It's only _j-just_  four m-months. We can't do anything, yet. We promised: four months, to make sure, because of Marth, but--,”

Olivia held up her hand, and Lucina went silent, like usual. She waved to another maid close by, requested fresh food for the three of them, then focused back on Lucina.

Lucina was staring at Minigo, envying his easy happiness and easier life...

“Robyn's pregnant.”

Lucina hadn't said it. She jolted, her face paling, but Olivia was nodding, Lucina's reaction the only answer she needed.

Olivia understood Lucina's rambling, because she was her mother, and knew her oldest child well, by now. It was easy to decode what Lucina said, if you just listened closely enough.

And Olivia did. She smiled, taking Lucina's cold hand, and when Lucina started crying, Olivia nodded. “What's wrong? Is it true?"

Lucina confessed, blurting everything out between sobs, terrified of losing Robyn again. She couldn't take it.

She would always pick her Cosmic Eyes, but it hurt to no end.

She didn't want to have to choose. She wanted to be a sire...

She wanted to be a _mother_...

Olivia listened to everything Lucina said, then replied, “Let me see her?”

Lucina hesitated, realising that she'd broken her word with Robyn, but her fear made her push it aside, and she led her mother to their bedroom, just as Robyn was vomiting, again – before choking, a piece of food stuck in her throat.

Lucina cried out and ran to her, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around Robyn from behind, and with precise and careful force, helped dislodge the partially-digested chunk of toast. She watched it land next to the rest in one of the washing bowls, at least.

When Robyn could breathe, she went limp against Lucina, blacking out for a moment, and Lucina held her, both remaining on the floor as Robyn gasped for breath, a sound broken by coughs, or more retching. She _never_ expected to see Olivia kneel down in front of her, and wondered if her eyes were blurry, or if she had a bad fever.

When she felt Olivia's cool hand upon her forehead, Robyn murmured out a relieved sound, and Lucina hugged her closer, her eyes closing with relief. 

“Robyn,” Olivia called, and the tactician nodded, swallowing hard. “How many months has it _really_ been?”

Both Lucina and Robyn jolted. Robyn immediately looked confused but embarrassed, some colour returning to her cheeks when she realised she'd been caught in a trap with her shirt open...

“Uh...” Robyn whispered, wishing she hadn't cut her hair off, so she could hide her face. Now, since all she could hide were her eyes and nose, and she was still crimson, the act futile.

Lucina stared at her. “Cosmic Eyes, it's officially been four months, today, and you said we could start to tell people, and you need to eat..."

Robyn bit her lip, and Lucina could feel her shaking. When Olivia touched her face, pushing the sweaty hair from Robyn's face, it touched both daughter and wife, and Robyn swallowed hard, surprised by how grateful she was for Olivia being here, after all, however strange.

For many reasons, that being the last, Robyn started crying.

It shocked both Lucina and Olivia, but Minigo reached up and touched her nose, making the tactician jump in surprise – which made Minigo jump – and then they were _both_ crying.

“I'm sorry,” Robyn sobbed. “I tricked you!"

She was looking at Lucina, who was confused out of her mind, by now. “But... we...”

And she held her two index fingers up and crooked them, before finishing.

“…that was four months ago. I'm keeping track, remember...?"

Robyn nodded. “I _knew,”_ she blurted out. “I knew, the day after.”

Olivia blushed, feeling embarrassed that she'd been wrong in her assumption, if right that Robyn was lying, but neither Robyn nor Lucina mentioned it – ever again.

Because the truth was unbelievable - and most memorable. 

“ _How...?”_ Lucina whispered.

Robyn bit her lip, sniffling. She coughed for a moment, then whispered, “I dreamed...”

It was all she needed to say.

Lucina went red, her eyes filling with tears – but they were ones of hurt. “Why didn't you tell me?” she demanded.

“Because of Morgan,” Robyn admitted, unable to keep anything back, now. “And Noire. I wanted to wait, because last time, I didn't, and we lost Marth... But n-now...”

And she laughed, the sounds more like hysterical sobs. “Yes, Luci,” she replied. “T-tell _everyone_...!”

Lucina was already crying before she finished, and had attached herself to Robyn the second her nickname was uttered, her face going to her wife's neck. She _loved_ Robyn's short hair, loving to have better access to these delicious places, and hoped it remained...

“Hold on, both of you sit, and leave a space for me," Robyn then sniffled out, getting to her feet.

Olivia and Lucina obeyed, through Minigo was being fussy, and wanted to play with Lucina. There was a small juggle, but by the time their attention returned to Robyn, Minigo was calm within Lucina's arms, and Robyn was clad only in her undergarments.

There was no embarrassment or hesitation within her eyes when she walked over and sat down between her wife and mother-in-law. Olivia was blushing, unaccustomed to seeing Robyn without so many layers – and _that_ was when she realised that _that was the point;_ Robyn had been purposely hiding her middle with her winter clothes.

But now, when Robyn sat down, there was no questioning it, anymore: she was pregnant.

Lucina covered her mouth the second Robyn sat down, realising Robyn's subterfuge, too, and adding the parts Olivia never knew: Robyn's reluctance to be undressed, even if she undressed Lucina. In fact, Lucina realised that she'd never been allowed her see Robyn naked, either intimately or bathing, the weather so cold that they often skipped it...

With each one, Lucina realised how easily her wife had conned her.

And she discovered that it made her  _furious_.

 _Robyn is my wife_ , she thought, looking away angrily, even as Robyn turned to her. _Just like I’m hers. We're supposed to know each other, and work together, and understand what real trust is..._

_She never let me see her! She hid it from me! I don't care if she was protecting me!_

_Dishonesty hurts worse..._

Lucina was so hurt and angry that she trembled, and Minigo started to cry, scared. He startled her, making him cry louder...

Robyn suddenly reached over, and took hold of him. She held him up, moved herself back, and crossed her legs, settling him into her lap so that he could remain cushioned while doing so. He blinked, surprised by how fast things had changed, and Robyn kept her hand upon the back of his head.

Suddenly, he was smiling, waving his tiny fists and wiggling with happiness, and Robyn smiled back, making him shriek and laugh, clapping for her, and Robyn's eyes glinted, her smile twitching.

And suddenly, Lucina _wasn't_ angry, anymore. She understood, now, why Robyn had done it, and though she hated it when Robyn took it all upon herself, Lucina had to admit that, if this went wrong, she would've been far more heartbroken if she'd known it as early as that.

Olivia was watching her daughter, and when she saw Lucina's eyes filling with tears, Olivia smiled at her, then at Robyn.

“May I have my little man, back, please?” Olivia asked Robyn, smiling.

Robyn nodded, returning the smile with red cheeks, before handing him over. Minigo was even happier, now, but Olivia wasn't done.

“Lucina,” she said, her voice sharp. It rarely was, so when she heard it, Lucina knew she had to obey. “Look at your wife.”

She did, and found Robyn still sitting with her legs crossed. Her arms fell around her belly, and her eyes were on Lucina's, looking deeply saddened as well as hurt.

But that was when Lucina saw _what_ was between Robyn's arms, and she froze. She was amazed, because she'd had no idea, had only felt slight growth, but now, upon _seeing_ it, she discovered how awful she was acting. She'd known Robyn was late, and both had hoped for it to be true, but...

“Why did you _really_ hide it from me?”

Robyn lowered her head, one hand slowly rubbing her stomach. “I was scared,” she whispered, as expected.

She didn't have to explain any further than that.

When their eyes met, again, Lucina was already at Robyn's side, kneeling beside her and hugging her from that side, shaking - but mute.

Olivia caught Robyn's gaze, and was surprised to find gratitude within it. The literal dancing queen smiled back kindly, before picking up her wiggling son and getting to her feet, kissing both of them on the cheek, and leaving them for the day.

When they were alone, Robyn counted down.

And on one, Lucina started bawling her eyes out.

She reached over, and Robyn pulled that hand toward herself, bunching up her camisole and placing the palm of it upon her belly - at last.

That _wasn't_ just fat. It was barely fat, at all. It was firm, almost _round_ , and it made Lucina's sobs worsen, reality slapping her silly.

Robyn held her close, pulling her into her lap, and when Lucina was curled with her arms, she made sure that Lucina didn't have to move her hand.

A good plan, because Lucina would have been heartbroken if pulled away too soon. Robyn covered it with her own, before closing her eyes and relaxing - then sniffling.

There was a long stretch of time between words, filled with sobs and shaky laughs, more sniffles and sloppy kisses, but neither let go of the other through it all, unable to.

“Okay," Lucina then said, her voice wavering. “Cosmic Eyes... you _need_ to eat, okay?”

Robyn closed her eyes, shuddering. The idea of food made her skin crawl, and she'd barely _thought_ of it before she was breaking away – and throwing up, again, over the side of the bed and just barely reaching the bowl in time.

Robyn then went still for a moment, her face buried into the backs of her hands, as those curled tightly around the edge of the bed. She moved her knees up, but realised she couldn't lie down on her front that easily, anymore, and it just made her legs stumble a bit, even lying down.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lucina heard Robyn cry, her voice tiny and scared, getting her attention. Robyn used the word more than Lucina, though usually for the same reasons – happy ones. This time, it was more like before, when she barely got it out before her eyes closed, and...

Lucina moved over and hugged Robyn, draping herself over her wife's back, her hands touching Robyn's shoulders. She buried her face into the back of Robyn's cropped hair, and when she was certain she had her wife's attention, she closed her eyes – and started to slow her own breathing down.

Immediately, Robyn followed her, just like Lucina prayed she would, and matched her far-slower pace of breath, her hands suddenly moving away from her face – and flipping over. Lucina grabbed them, holding them tight, and with that, too, Robyn began to slow her heart down – and then finally calm herself down, even her protesting belly.

Then... Robyn started to cry.

Lucina was hardly surprised, considering the fact that Robyn already was, her face streaked with tears.

But these were of a different make altogether. They were high-pitched and painful, to hear  _and_ make when she felt her body go rigid, she recognised it.

_It's the same kind of crying she had the night before... the night before she..._

Robyn was _terrified._

Lucina closed her eyes, kissing the back of Robyn's head several times, before simply taking hold of her, always glad to be strong enough to, and moving to lie them both down. But when she tried, knowing Robyn needed her embrace, her touch, needed her to reassure her that Morgan would be okay, that they'll find something for her to eat...

Robyn barely moved. She was fully relaxed, wasn't holding onto the bed to make it difficult, wasn't fighting with Lucina... but she barely move.

“The hell?!” Lucina cried, suddenly angry, because she had yet to soothe Robyn's pain. “Robyn, are you--?”

Robyn shook her head, to choked up to speak. She wondered why Lucina was playing this joke on her, because it wasn’t kind, and she _needed_ kindness...

“Robyn.”

Since that was followed by a defeated sigh, Robyn blinked the tears from her eyes, and shakily moved her face up, so that she could see, again. She flinched, the light bright, before she could focus on her wife.

Who was looking at her with pained exasperation.

“Uh,” Robyn stammered weakly, already so worn out and fed-up and emotional...

“You're _too heavy!!”_ Lucina then wailed, shocking them both. “I don't know _why!_ What's wrong?! _What's wrong with me?!”_

Robyn stared at her, feeling something _very_ inappropriate stir from within her belly. Quickly, she looked away, as fast as possible, and covered her mouth, pushing to sit herself up – only to then lean over and topple atop her pillow, hiding her red face into it. For a moment, she was distracted; the fabric of the covers were _very_ soft and smooth, and she took a moment to touch it with her lips. It tickled, and she shivered, before burying her face back into it quickly, unable to stifle a cough.

Lucina, however, was frightened by that sound, and quickly, she laid down beside Robyn, trying to look into her face. Alas, the short hair failed her when applied with an external source...

She touched Robyn's back, and felt it shaking. 

Lucina felt awful; of _course_ Robyn was crying. She was only now just coming to terms – of _all_ kinds – with this pregnancy, and was probably even more scared than Lucina was, terrified of going through it all, again—

Lucina then sat up, quick as a rake being stepped on. Her own face went hot, and she felt indignation flood through her, making her tremble and lose her voice.

Because Robyn was _laughing_.

 _“I'm so fucking fat!”_ Robyn suddenly cried out, raising her head away long enough only to say it, before hiding – and laughing, again. Her legs started to move, kicking them down one at a time to match her laughs, crying only from the hilarity.

Before Lucina could even try to answer, Robyn’s arm shot out, and it blindly pointed at her. She laughed again, making it shake, too, before she raised her head, again.

 _“You!”_ she cried, her whole face red, her expression suddenly elated, shocking the annoyance from Lucina with one word.

Because Robyn's eyes were _shining_ , the brightest since the night they tried – and the morning after it.

“You're one of the strongest warriors in the _entire_ _world!”_ Robyn declared, her hand waving alongside her words, more tears running down her cheeks. “You've _never_ had a problem carrying my fat ass around, before!!”

Lucina blinked, wondering if that was true, but even her thoughts got cut off.

“And yet you _still_ can't lift _me_ up!” Robyn said. “How fat is _he_ , then?! How does he get to be so _lean?!_ Why can't you lift me this time, but last time, yes? Easy! _Morgan is a fatass baby!”_

Her entire face lit up the moment she heard herself say the words “fatass baby”, and she started laughing, again, this time unable to stop. She collapsed, but didn't bother trying to hide her face, anymore. If Lucina was going to be mad, it was inevitable, now.

Instead, she heard a soft sob, before she felt Lucina lie down atop her, again, but lightly, only halfway, so that she put weight against Robyn's shoulders instead of her lower back. Robyn moved to sit up, suddenly scared she'd gone too far, when she both heard _and_ felt it: Lucina, uttering a soft chuckle, before bursting into tears, her face as bright as Robyn’s, now. Her arms went around her wife, and she nuzzled Robyn's cheek, affectionate as well as needy.

Both had chosen to abstain from sex before they knew for sure how safe Robyn was, but Lucina suddenly felt stupid. If they hadn't, or at least done everything _but_ sex, she would have been able to notice this, sooner. But because both were so scared to lose this one, they didn't want to risk it, despite numerous sources tell them it was fine.

Neither wanted that experience of hubris, again.

But this time, this close, Lucina caught Robyn's scent, and it made her whole body react, in a way that embarrassed her, in how obvious it was. She tried to pretend it wasn't there, but Robyn's laughs slowly calmed, and she _could_ feel everything, especially since she was clad only in her underwear.

Robyn felt all of it, and was shocked by her own body's... _urgent_... reaction. Her breaths grew uneven, again, and she started shaking, unable to help it. Suddenly, the idea of being with Lucina, of being intimate with her, was all she craved.

“Luci,” she tried to whisper, but her voice broke. She was terrified that it would break the mood, too, thinking it would remind her of Robyn's dismissal of food, but she was wrong.

Because now, Lucina had an idea. And it was such a simple one that it made her chuckle, again, but _harder_ , and enough to push aside her fear. She leaned her face closer and pressed her lips around Robyn's earlobe.

And Robyn _moaned_ , the sound far too much for so simple a gesture, but when it came to Lucina, and sex _with_ Lucina, it took barely a met gaze to make her wet for her prince.

This – after four months of abstinence – already felt intense, and nothing had even really _started_ , yet.

But it was the right answer.

When Lucina pulled away, Robyn whined, trying to follow her. She had no idea that she was, despite her reaction, still rather far behind. But when she caught up, she proved she had – and made Lucina brainless in return.

Save one thing. "You're eating after this!" she quickly added, already breathless.

Right away, she felt Robyn nod.

And after that, there was nothing else, anymore.

This existed solely for them, and them alone.

 _Mostly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left this chapter kinda open? So that if you want a smut scene, Flamy, I can write one - or skip it. I'm prepped either way (lmao), so it's up to you! Neither answer will bug me :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a bit, despite progress is slow because of illness. I'm hoping to have it finished (or at least Morgan's birth) by the end of tomorrow (for obvious reasons), but forgive me if I fail x_x. It's a miracle I was able to write this, honestly, heh. 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient.
> 
> Also: NSFW!

Robyn was glad she was on her back, because she was dizzy. Her eyes were closed, and her head tilted back, just a little, hanging over the edge of their bed.

_Oh, well. A sore neck's worth it..._

Because at this moment, Lucina was between her legs, kissing her lips as her hands moved along her wife's body, her own growing hotter and shakier the more she felt. Robyn felt more; it was as if, by resuming this, things were normal, again, and her body seemed very happy about the idea – even while hungry and exhausted...

She felt hungrier for this, above anything else - and was thrilled to find Lucina in a similar state.

Lucina pushed the camisole up, her hand replacing it, but when it curved around Robyn's hip and moved up, she jerked away, raising her head. Robyn gasped, dismayed by this, and she reached up to pull her back down, but Lucina held fast, even when her eyes closed with a shudder, the second she felt Robyn's tongue slide up the curve of her neck - and Robyn growled in reply to it, squeezing her legs around her wife's hips harder.

It wasn't like Robyn to persist, especially if Lucina was showing hesitation, but viscerally, Robyn knew that Lucina was still on board. She was just distracted, so Robyn tried to bring the distraction back to her own lips, but...

Lucina sat up, and Robyn let go, then collapsed onto her back in exasperation, the blissful dizziness long-gone and replaced with shaky need. She was a sexual creature, and she loved every second of it - and only with Lucina.

This abstinence had made her feel rather… _dried up_... during those four months, especially when unable to help herself.

So when that growl became a whine, she couldn't help it – she was even close to tears, she was so needy…

Lucina smiled and touched her cheek, keeping herself propped up on one hand and leaning a bit off of her, so that she felt no pressure.

Robyn closed her eyes, frustrated even more, and she couldn't keep quiet, anymore.

 _“Luci!”_ she cried. “Look later, kiss now! Please? D-do you... w-want... to-to stop?”

_Please say no, please say no, pleasesayno..._

Lucina shook her head - while pulling away even more, and all in silence.

Robyn felt like she'd been slapped, it was so sudden. She closed her eyes again, seconds from crying and feeling rejected, but she didn't protest, anymore. She was needy, but not _that_ needy...

But not long after, Lucina placed both hands upon her middle, and she froze, feeling a bit of eager hope as well as those hands, but also afraid to move, lest she scared her prince away. She opened her eyes, just as Lucina leaned down and over her, so that their foreheads could touch – if Robyn moved her head, too. 

She did, and as one, they shared a sudden smile, surprising each other.

Their eyes met, and within Lucina's, Robyn didn't see rejection, but _need_ – one almost as urgent as her own. She blinked, then touched Lucina’s cheek, her other hand held to her own chest, and _finally_ , she understood.

“Oh, gods,” Robyn groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. “Luci, I’m _stupid_ , c'mere...”

I'm _used to this, of course, but_ Lucina _is not! She's barely been allowed to touch me, let alone see me...!_

With an ashamed blush, Robyn used that hand to pull her camisole up higher, keeping it over her breasts (she wasn't quite sure if her wife could notice anything different, there, yet, but just in case...).

Lucina finally got an eyeful – and went crimson, her mouth and throat drying up. Her eyes went back to Robyn's, and when she got a slightly-strained nod of encouragement, she looked back down and moved her hands, watching them, as Robyn watched her.

Beneath her palms, Lucina felt warm and familiar soft flesh, but alongside a kind almost thick and firm, like a melon rind. She looked down and looked closer, feeling blood rush elsewhere, oddly pleased to see that even though Robyn was lying down, that obvious roundness didn't go away. She moved her hands over each side, tracing old and new stretchmarks, each one making her _yearn_ to kiss them _,_ all of them, over and over, despite - _in_ _spite_ _of_ -  _everything_...

Then, Lucina paused – and giggled, her fingers lingering over a specific place. She was amused and rather charmed, really, by what she saw and touched. Robyn, however, blushed, covering her face with her hands, just as Lucina used a fingertip to trace it: a line of dark, velveteen hair.

One that led from her bellybutton to... _lower_... where it thickened... and _beckoned_... her wife's fingers - as well as lips...

Lucina chuckled, especially when she realised how nice it felt beneath her fingertips, but again, Robyn squirmed with embarrassment.

“I don't know!” she cried shyly, her knees tightening around Lucina's hips – and that trembled. “I'm sorry!”

“It's so cute,” Lucina murmured, an idea coming to her. “It’s like a little pathway...”

Robyn snorted. “Where is it _going_ , then?!” she demanded – before her hands lowered down from her eyes with growing shyness.

She could feel Lucina's answer, and her breath caught, unable to hold back a shiver.

Lucina was trailing her lips down along those hairs, while pulling Robyn's underpants down lower and lower, following that pathway to show Robyn - and satisfy her own curiosity - where it led to.

By the time she reached its end, Robyn was almost naked; she was the one to remove her top, but not her bandeau. She was distracted, watching Lucina's every move, her heart pounding, unaware that Lucina's own did the exact same thing.

Because now, Lucina was seconds from hitting gold, and both wanted her to, and needed her to.

 _Now_.

 _Well, goldish, more red than gold..._ Lucina's brain offered, and she bit back a sigh – then moved.

Robyn gasped, arching back, her legs – hooked over Lucina’s shoulders – beginning to tremble all over, now. She felt wet heat and smooth licking, right where she ached for it the most. Once Lucina had settled in place, and they agreed on the rhythm, Robyn was already halfway there, her chest and shoulders red, now, too.

With every poke and slide she felt from that tongue, Robyn cried out and moved to meet each one, unable to resist, not even wanting to in the first place. Even when compared to other, amazing times – even during this very conception – it mattered not: Robyn had _never_ felt anything so delicious in all her life.

And she was _starving_...

Lucina watched her, using the tip of her tongue for a while, dragging it along Robyn's clit before tracing the tip of it. Once it reached that little nub, Robyn reacted, be it with sound or gesture, each time her prince lingered upon her clit, and Lucina closed her eyes. She loved those musical sounds, and hearing them made her feel almost _hyper_ , like she'd had too many cups of that tea Brady bragged about, forgetting what it was called. Though she _did_ remember the confusing song he'd played while she drank it, one about the very tea she was drinking, but...

 _I have really bizarre cousins,_ her brain tried again, and thankfully, it didn't spoil her mood.

Robyn was beside herself, now, her hands buried into the blankets, her whole body jerking in time to those long, luxurious licks. It wasn't too much of an adjustment, despite Robyn's added weight, and due to the space between, it was the perfect position and method to get her where she needed to be.

A short journey, but worth the effort.

 _“Shit!”_ Robyn yelped out, the second she started to feel those first waves, the gentle warnings before the tidal wave. “Oh, Luci... _Luci_... oh gods, _Lucina_ \--!”

Lucina grabbed Robyn's hips and pulled her down closer, driving her tongue up to meet her, and instead of just bringing her close, like she'd planned, Lucina made Robyn _come_ , and with an intensity she'd never known before then. She stiffened, her fists going to her chest, and she started crying out, louder and louder the harder her orgasm hit her. She burst into tears, stunned by how good it felt, how long it lingered, how much she'd missed and needed it...

...and how much more she wanted to do...

She had no idea that she was crying out her wife's nickname with every second breath, her body trembling and jerking against Lucina's lips, before she went limp, and collapsed back down, breathless and senseless.

Not long after, Robyn started laughing.

Lucina sat up, one hand on one of Robyn's knees, the other at her own lips, tasting them carefully with a pleased smile, her cheeks reddening, again. It tasted different, _definitely_ – and she liked it, still. Her eyes even closed, alongside a small purr, and when she heard it, Robyn laughed harder, the image amusing her while arousing her – a nice coupling.

Almost as nice as their own.

Lucina looked up, then looked shy, her eyes moving to the side for a moment. “Robyn...” she whispered, moving from between her wife's legs to sit beside her. She settled beside her, reaching up to take her own clothes off, moving slowly, unsure but still hopeful...

After a moment, she felt Robyn reach up and help her, relaxing her at once, before both were throwing them into the pile begun with Robyn's clothes. Once naked, Lucina paused, again, looking shyly hopeful, but her hesitation confused Robyn.

She wasn't aware that Lucina hesitated from concerned confusion, and had no clue what to do, next. She wanted more, knew Robyn did, too, but both had no clue _how_.

Lucina frowned, sitting back up; she just noticed something, and it displeased her to no end.

“Robyn,” she sighed, even as Robyn, herself, looked confused and unsure.

Lucina poked one of her breasts, startling her – but also reminding her why Lucina was unhappy with them: they were _covered_.

“Uh,” Robyn stammered, sitting up slowly. “D-don't judge me, I can't control it!” she stammered, before she undid her bandeau – and revealed her breasts, quickly lying back down and looking away shyly, scarlet.

Lucina went still, then.

Not only could she finally see Robyn's entire body, but she could also see why Robyn was so defensive: her breasts were _huge!_

 _How did I missed that?! Miss_ those?!

But it wasn't just... _those_.

Robyn was still a little shaky, but it did nothing to obscure what Lucina was looking at. She could finally see her wife as she was: a small, somewhat-sickly pregnant person, whose eyes looked ready to strike down _anyone_ who dared touch her despite that illness – save the one touching her, now.

 _She's beautiful,_ was Lucina's only - albeit predictable - thought, her eyes burning alongside her cheeks, now.

When those eyes met Lucina's, they softened with love, but also _devotion_ , a kind that, even after all they'd been through, she'd never seen within them before now.

And she _loved_ it.

 _“Fuck,”_ she breathed out, shocking Robyn into looking back at her. “Oh, _gods_ , Robyn, _look_ at you...!”

Robyn bit her lip and looked away, again, instead, feeling herself pale. She hated it. She was, to herself, fatter than ever, and the worse was that none of it was soft and squishy – but _hard_ , with only slight give, and she knew it probably felt uncomfortable or weird to touch. She figured, especially after seeing her way-too-big breasts, Lucina would be done trying, and the night would end with polite kisses and a chaste cuddle, one that would keep Robyn up all night with unhappiness...

But instead, Lucina started weeping, covering her mouth and closing her eyes. She sat back on her heels, still kneeling, but she trembled, and certainly, to her wife, _looked_ done.

_Except..._

“Luci...?” Robyn whispered, moving to sit back up, to touch her arm, to get her attention.

Lucina's hand shot out, first – and took hold of her shoulder, keeping her still.

“You're _gorgeous!"_  Lucina sobbed out, barely able to get it out before she collapsed, face-first, into the pillow beside Robyn.

When she realised she'd missed, she moved her head over without raising it, so that once it reached that same shoulder, it startled Robyn. She then felt herself pulled into those arms, and Lucina curled against her, keeping her face hidden but clinging to her wife, refusing to let go of her - least of all now.

Robyn was touched beyond words, but also a little ashamed that she'd expected disgust from Lucina. By now, she knew she _should_ know better, and that shame made her hold Lucina tighter, kissing her wherever her lips landed.

Lucina leaned into each one until she soon calmed down, and was able to look at Robyn without crying, again.

_Mostly._

But that was only because, when Lucina sat up again, she discovered another displeasing problem.

“How do we do this without _killing_ him?!” she blurted out, embarrassed. Her hands took hold of Robyn's shoulders for balance.

Robyn smiled, her eyes closing for a moment, before she laughed, tears streaking down from her eyes and into her ears and hair, her heart blossoming into something wild and unnameable. Because hearing upon hearing _that_ , she could finally accept it: that Lucina wasn't, hadn't been, and did not feel _any_ disgust, and yes, that was exactly why she should be trusted.

A bit more shame crept into those tears, but when she felt Lucina sit back up – then begin to brush those tears away – Robyn forgot all of her doubts.

Because Lucina used her lips. She kissed every tear away, and the ones she missed were caught by her fingertips. This gentle solution of course increased the initial problem, and yet, when their eyes met, Robyn saw worry within Lucina's. She reached up and placed her palm over Lucina's still-wet cheek, and she smiled.

Lucina blinked, before smiling back – tentative at first, but not for long; Robyn then took hold of Lucina's hand, pulling it to her, and she flattered it flat against her belly.

Again, Lucina went still, but when Robyn squeezed her hand, she nodded – and was able to listen.

“Sometimes,” Robyn said gently, and Lucina stared at her, while her hand was slow to understand what she felt. “The only way to get one _out_ is to get some _in_ ,” she finished.

Lucina blushed bright red, but Robyn simply grinned and quirked an eyebrow.

“You're teasing me!” Lucina declared – even as her hand kept moving, her palm and fingertips dancing upon that round shape.

It was... _doing things..._ to her mind, and she couldn't stop touching, there, now.

“Nope,” Robyn replied, surprising Lucina, and her hand stopped for a moment. “Luci, after... after we lost Marth...”

She swallowed, just as Lucina's eyes closed for a moment, before she pushed on. “Remember? The libraries?”

Lucina nodded. That she did.

There were many days and nights Robyn had spent, while trapped within the Feroxi fortress, trapping herself further in the libraries, happy to find so many books to distract her. She remembered little about the Feroxi, just that they valued physical prowess above all, but even _she_ was ashamed of herself for assuming them to be an uneducated people.

Every person she spoke to had a tough cadence, but alongside obvious wisdom. If anything, the time she spent there allowed her to understand the Feroxi far better than she ever thought was possible.

Small things. But they kept Robyn sane, even when Lucina went crazy looking for her – and upon discovery, caught on, and either left Robyn alone, or sat with her in silence, simply holding her in her lap as they read the book she held together, silently, but at almost the same speed; Robyn always finished a page first.

“Well,” Robyn continued. “I also found a lot of...” She rolled her eyes. “’Lady-texts'. Ones given to Feroxi women – born _or_ made – once they reached a certain age or status. I thought they'd be sexist, but...” Her face softened. “They were _smart_. They talked about sex on the run, how to educate weak-stomached people about menses, and really cool stuff like that.”

Lucina blinked, very interested, now, in reading this. She nodded, so Robyn went on, her hand absently stroking Lucina's hair, her other still lightly holding Lucina's, one that still slid around, feeling, searching, _hoping_...

Robyn noticed the interest with a smile. “I swiped it,” she confessed. “I made a copy before we left; don't worry, the original is _pristine_. But I still have my copy, if you want one."

“It talks about this, too?” Lucina wondered. “Sex with Exalts?”

Robyn made a face. “No! The general consensus is that Ylisse is simply too ‘pretty', and that it was best to leave their peoples alone. I mean, not always,” she added. “But no, there were no chapters about sexing Exalts. I'm pretty sure I can handle that, _myself_ , thanks.”

The hurt pride in Robyn's voice made Lucina chuckle and kiss her nose, and her wife's sour look eased.

“Yes,” Lucina agreed, and Robyn blinked. “You could _write_ that book, my love.”

Robyn went crimson, her eyes bright, and she smiled, again, making Lucina's heart race.

“Oh, Robyn...” she whispered, smiling back. “I wish you knew how much I love you, without a doubt...”

Robyn closed her eyes, and Lucina raised her head, just as Robyn smiled, again, the gesture bittersweet.

“Luci, I...” Robyn bit her lip and opened her eyes, but went silent.

Lucina sat up, concerned, but Robyn didn't look upset, not really.

Instead, what she saw was... shy embarrassment...?

“I _d-do_ know,” Robyn stammered, her eyes stuck on Lucina's – even as they filled with tears. “I do. Because...”

She bit her lip again, then squeezed Lucina's hand – the one still upon her belly.

Lucina was so stunned that she could _hear_ her blood rushing to several places, all at once, and she almost passed out, the speed of such a thing almost knocking her out.

 _That_  was the very _last_ thing she'd ever expected to hear come out of her wife's mouth, but what she said was true, and _why_ she said it was immediately understood – hence Lucina's reaction.

With that little squeeze, Lucina's breaths began to catch, and she leaned down, covering Robyn's lips with her own. She moved that hand over the firm skin, while deepening their kiss and moving closer. Robyn touched one of her cheeks, lying back down and returning the kiss happily, thrilled, herself – but because Lucina understood what she was saying - and not saying.

Robyn knew Lucina loved her, and just how much, because Lucina _trusted_ her, enough to let Robyn carry her child. For Robyn, _that_ – especially after losing Marth – was the _exact_ moment that she knew how Lucina felt.

“Please,” Lucina rasped out, her voice muffled by Robyn's lips. “Tell me how... I need you so much...”

Robyn shivered – but also smiled. “How would you like to?” she asked. She had answers for either option, so she asked it with confidence – despite the fact that she was still crying, and Lucina was, too.

Lucina thought about it, and Robyn pulled away to kiss along the curve of her neck, moving her hair over her shoulder – and letting her hand linger, especially over shivering skin. She couldn't help it; even if she didn't come again, she still _wanted_ Lucina, just as much as Lucina did, her.

She then blushed, wrinkling her nose, and when Robyn saw it, she laughed, poking it. Lucina frowned, and Robyn laughed again – making quick work of that frown, at least.

“What could _ever_ inspire such a look?!” Robyn demanded.

“Uh, I want... I want to do this... woman to woman...” Lucina answered, wishing her hair was back over her face. “I-I mean, I’m not saying that _all_ women--,”

“I know what you mean,” Robyn answered gently, still smiling, and Lucina relaxed. “But why the funny face?”

Lucina shook her head. “No. I don't want to say. Not until _after_ , at least!”

Robyn rolled her eyes, but she was still smirking. Lucina smiled back, and before she could ask, Robyn kissed her lips, slid her arms around her Prince's neck, holding tight.

“Sit me up?" Robyn whispered shyly.

Lucina did, finding the fact that Robyn needed a bit of help sitting up a little... _cute_. Her hand wandered back down, sliding it over that firm curve with glee, feeling Robyn shiver beneath her palm.

Once she was able to, Robyn wrapped her legs around Lucina's waist – and leaned _forward_.

Lucina yelped and fell back, off-balance and winded once done. Her eyes opened, and she saw Robyn grin – a wild, crazy grin – and lean down against her, so that Lucina could stretch her legs out while staying between Robyn's.

They kissed, both panting by now and trembling with need, something made clear with every soft cry, from either of them.

“ _Please!”_ Lucina begged, her hands holding Robyn's hips hard, trying to encourage her. She'd forgotten her earlier hesitation, or even why she'd bother to hesitate.

Robyn nodded, pulling away and sitting up completely, keeping her legs in place. She reached between them, something that made Lucina shudder, and after a few more adjustments, they had it.

Lucina closed her eyes right away, swallowing hard. She had to keep them shut. There was no way she could look at Robyn - not with where she was and how she was - and hold back. She didn't leg go of Robyn's hips, nor did she sit up, yet, hoping Robyn would lead.

That was good, and soon, Lucina found out why.

Robyn shifted a little to start, moving a bit forward, and Lucina's teeth sank into her lip, her hands shaking, now. It felt good already, and barely a thing had been done, yet; she was just adjusting.

“Luci,” she whispered.

 _“Augh,”_ Lucina answered, before she got a hold of herself. “Y-yes?”

“Stay like that, on your back, and trust me? With your legs?”

“Is that how it's done?”

Robyn said nothing; she sighed and rolled her eyes. Lucina heard it and laughed, squeezing those hips with encouragement.

“Teach me, then,” she added, making sure her eyes remained closed – for now.

Just in case...

“Thank you,” Robyn whispered, before adjusting their legs, so that she was straddling one of Lucina's, but while still able to feel that same friction against herself.

Lucina held her breath, surprised by the fact that her other leg was now being held almost straight up; Robyn held it in place, with the foot of said leg against her shoulder. 

When she felt that, and without thinking, Lucina opened her eyes – and jolted, feeling them grow huge, the second she understood what she was seeing, her breaths became raspy, as well.

Robyn pushed forward at the same time, so that her hips shifted against Lucina, but while keeping her leg in place: held almost across Robyn's chest, one arm hugging it in place.

When Robyn noticed that Lucina was looking at her, her other hand went to her cheek, and she whispered, “Keep going? Us?”

Lucina nodded right away, speechless, so she kissed Robyn's hand, instead. Robyn lit up, smiling in return.

Again, Lucina swallowed hard, and she felt her heart speed up – just as _Robyn_ did.

And suddenly, just like that, things became serious.

Their eyes met, and Lucina pushed her hips back up in return, arching them up just a little. Robyn grinned, her eyes closing for a moment, before she laughed, again – and kept moving.

It was interesting; Robyn weighed more, and it _was_ noticeable, but in a way that - thanks to how they were now positioned - didn't hurt the experience. Too much pressure against such soft flesh makes no one happy, but it was _more_ than that.

It felt incredible, for reasons Lucina couldn't name, yet.

If anything, Robyn had angled it so that the extra weight provided a _good_ kind of pressure, one that allowed a closer touch – and no reason to hold back.

For a moment, they were silent, making love with their eyes locked and their bodies in concert, truly as one. There were cries, and laughs, and sometimes squeaks or growls, but none that were unhappy.

Lucina blinked hard, trying to focus but finding it difficult to. Every shared shift and grind that they shared together felt blissfully sublime, and it was very hard to focus, _especially_ if she kept her eyes open – and on Robyn.

Robyn, who remained sitting upright, using Lucina's leg for balance as well as leverage, while also occasionally nuzzling or kissing her shin or knee. Whenever she heard Lucina weep for her, Robyn cried, too, but in a way that was... almost _alluring_ , especially when done while also smiling.

And against all odds -  _all_ of them, so many stacked against her - the fact that Robyn _still_ managed to find enough strength to love the ones she fought with and for – and fought for the lives of the ones she loved and adored...

…even if it cost them her own...

Her cheek was hot against Lucina's skin, hot and slick, her hair quickly weighed down by sweat – something she couldn't help, especially like this. It always embarrassed her, but Lucina didn't get why. It was sexy to her. It meant that Robyn was all in, with her complete self, and without putting herself down for it. Even with her eyes closed, she smiled, alight with that confidence.

And _nothing_ was sexier than _that_...

Lucina felt herself break into a sweat not long after realising this, especially when Robyn's eyes glinted, before they unfocused – and she increased the pace. They then shut tight, and she threw her head back with a gasp, her nails digging into Lucina's skin, still clutching her leg against herself.

Lucina kept one hand on one of Robyn's hips, but her other hand – one Robyn even kept pushing back into place, when jarred aside – was held over Robyn's middle, just curving around it softly, feeling both comfort and joy fill her from such a simple gesture.

Robyn then buried her face into Lucina's shin, but it was still visible. When Robyn cried out, next, her voice was strained, and when Lucina looked at her, she knew exactly why she did.

Because by now, she knew _Robyn,_ and loved every second spent doing so, happy to learn and discover more and more every day...

“Sorry!” Robyn then cried out, realising that it was obvious how close she was to another orgasm. She couldn't help it. She knew it was probably just hormones, but _also_ knew how useless it was to fight them, no matter how... lacking in stamina... she may be.

Lucina, once she heard that, grinned, her eyes glittering eagerly. She grabbed both of Robyn's hips, bent her legs a bit, and tried to pull her down - and _keep_ her down - the angle making it easier to rub against Robyn's clit with her own, making sure to do so without any risk of harm.

Robyn felt the difference and cried out with shock, not harm. Lucina laughed, and she heard it echoed, albeit in a tiny way.

“Don't hold back,” Lucina added, her voice raspy.

Robyn opened her eyes, slowing for a moment, just so that their eyes could meet yet again.

Robyn kept her cheek against Lucina's leg, tickled quite nicely by the soft hair covering it, and Lucina reached up and touched her cheek.

Robyn then kissed it, before closing her eyes, a shudder going through her entire body, one Lucina felt with her own,. 

“Don't let go,” Robyn answered, surprising Lucina – until she learnt why.

Robyn was told _not_ to hold back, so she didn't. She took hold of Lucina, making sure her leg stayed to one side of her chest, now, instead of across, and before Lucina could ask why, she found Robyn kissing her lips - then pinning her into the bed beneath them both and starting their lovemaking anew. 

Lucina's eyes flared, about to protest with worry, but Robyn took her hand and replaced it upon her belly, and Lucina found no pressure placed, there.

Well, at least none to _worry_ about...

Robyn smiled when she heard Lucina growl, grabbing her upper arms and deepening their kiss once more.

This time, there were no interruptions, no hesitations.

Robyn went hard, went fast, but also went _safely_ , and Lucina was in heaven, never expecting such a thing was possible, let alone one that felt _this_ delicious...

Robyn stumbled, her eyes closing tight, and she pulled away, suddenly gasping for breath, feeling dizzy and weightless, her heart beating so fast that she could feel it in her throat – and _other_ places...

And there was nothing, _nothing,_ in this world or the next, that was better than the feel of Robyn’s flesh against Lucina's – especially when about to come.

“Oh...!” Robyn cried, sounding almost like she was whining _. “Shit!_ Luci, _please--!”_

Lucina blinked, confused. She looked up at her wife and saw that Robyn's eyes were closed, her face drawn and her voice scared, even when she cried out with bliss.

“What? Robyn, what is it?  _Anything_ , ask it!” she pleaded, kissing her ear – the closest part to her lips.

 _“Come with me!”_ Robyn sobbed out. “How long--? When--?! _Luci_ \--!!"

Lucina grinned, as the second she understood what Robyn was saying, she could feel her own body start to shake with arousal. Robyn could never understand how _easy_ it was for Lucina to become aroused around her, despite wondering why.

Lucina made it no secret, how desperate and thrilled she always was whenever they made love, and why it took next to nothing to get her close, sometimes almost blowing it simply because the _idea_ of Robyn coming because of or with her was enough to...

“Please,” Robyn gasped.

Lucina took hold of her face and kissed her, again, nodding. She kept her eyes open, but Robyn's squeezed shut, and both moaned, especially when their tongues touched – and their bodies started to grow clumsy.

Lucina followed Robyn, mere seconds behind, before catching up - and making them both stumble...

Robyn started sobbing, just as she started to let go and lose control, both over her own body – and her soul. She tried to keep kissing Lucina, but was unable to breathe though it. She quickly pulled away, tilting her head back, instead, and when she did, that was _it_. Feeling it, she whimpered, her body pushing Lucina's down into the bed as hard as she could, while keeping her just as close – almost refusing to let go. 

Robyn had never felt an orgasm like _this,_ before, even with the first pregnancy. She reeled, going blind and deaf, certain that she was dying, but she didn't mind; it felt _so damned good..._

Seconds after, Lucina was done for, thanks to the look on Robyn's face, as well as... everything else...

The sounds she made, the feel of her nails biting into her skin, the way her body writhed against her own, both making sure to keep careful, while also refusing to let go - especially when Robyn somehow sensed that Lucina was with her. 

_The way she laughs, like she's never done it before, or never has reason to, before this moment..._

Lucina had little to say, her own voice muted the second she was thrown down against the bed, even harder than Robyn had, with the force behind her own orgasm. She clung to Robyn as soon as it started, and at the last minute, Robyn's shaking hand grabbed one of Lucina's – and cupped it around her belly, again, holding it place with her own, and hard enough to feel her ring.

 _That_ only made Lucina lose it worse, and she moaned, barely able to connect the sounds to the feelings, words to meanings, brain to oxygen...

But Lucina still felt it, and she fell _into_ it, just as Robyn tumbled in right after, feeling the same way – and, for once, actually _accepting_ it.

And neither let go.

As promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, you beautiful Prince <3\. Blaze it.
> 
> See? Lucina agrees with you, A Fan.

Robyn did try. She did. But it felt too good, after not feeling it for so long, and she was so happy...

Luckily, she still remembered, and managed to wheeze out, “Why the face...?”

If it had been anyone else, it would have been left unanswered, or questioned further. But because it was Lucina, she got an answer almost right away – and Robyn regretted asking.

“Uh,” Lucina rasped out between breaths. “Imagining... p in v sex... and a baby... nearby... ehhh...!” She made the same face, unable to help it; she still felt the same, even post-coital.

Robyn snorted, a sound that was drawn out into a long moan, just as she felt her brain return – and then take off, right when she understood what Lucina was saying.

It took away the last of her strength, however; she started to feel close to passing out, right after. It made her laugh, _literally_ laugh, before she gave up - and passed out.

Lucina burst into laughter, however weak it was, and she gently took hold of her beloved, knowing she was out for the night, especially after an explanation – and reaction – like that. She knew she had no reason to worry, and pulled Robyn close, moving them both back up to the head of the bed. She made sure Robyn was comfortable and settled on her back, with as many pillows beneath her as possible, before she curled under one of her arms and hugged onto her with glee. Her eyes closed, feeling soothed at once, her smile wide and her face glowing.

She couldn't help it, and didn't try, because she felt so stupidly happy...

She dragged their blankets up over them both, before staying attached to Robyn. She kept her cheek against her wife's still-sweaty chest, and her hand went back to her belly, touching just a little, and lightly. Robyn shifted, and Lucina almost pulled away, not wanting to wake her. But the second she was about to, Robyn relaxed, looking contented, again: she'd moved to get _closer_ to that hand, even knocked out.

Carefully, Lucina looked down and watched her hand, and when she registered what she was feeling alongside what she was seeing, she felt her whole body shiver with shock.

 _That's a baby_ , she realised, keenly aware that she had somehow failed to actually understand what that meant while celebrating it. _That's a_ person _._

_That we made. That our love made._

_And a person who will be living proof of how incredible our love is..._

_Who already_ is _..._

 _Morgie,_ she added, smiling, her eyelids fluttering a little with fatigue.

 _It_ is _you. I know it is._

_I can see it in Robyn's eyes, feel it beneath my palm..._

_And finally,_ finally _, you get to live – and_ remember _– alongside yourself…_

 _As you are, now... as you've_ always been _, since before you were a glint in my Branded eye..._

Lucina drifted off, the thought so comforting to her that she couldn't help it, imagining herself teaching Morgan – as a toddler – how to fight.

That, at least, would come true.

But... she wasn't _completely_  correct in that assessment.

Not exactly.

She would learn why, soon enough, while feeling like it was hundreds of years away...

* * *

The next day, and deep into the afternoon, they were in the mutual receiving area, where the Royal family entertained their guests. Instead of sitting with dozens of others during a meal in the dining hallroom, they were in a small room, one just two doors down from it.

It was a rest room, but without a water closet; it was literally just a room for tired guests to rest if they needed it, but didn't stay overnight. It had been Lissa's idea, but only explained why after.

For now, Robyn was lying down on one of the beds; it housed three, from large to small, and she was in the smallest. Lissa had her hands pressed upon her bare belly, something that Robyn didn't blush from – but Lucina did, feeling a tinge of jealousy, surprising herself. Luckily, it was only for a moment, so she excused it, because she knew why, and knew she couldn’t help it – though she did decide to try...

“Whoa,” Lissa breathed out, making Robyn blush - and Lucina jump, the sudden sound unexpected in so quiet a place.

Lissa had interrupted her – and Robyn's – thoughts, and both looked up with concern – until they saw her expression. When they saw how pink she was, and how she couldn't smother a big smile, they knew they could relax, again, and did.

Robyn had been focused on the feel of Lissa's magic, realising that her Fell blood had actually caused healing spells to be less effective, something she could easily conclude when focusing on how it felt, _now._  The difference was significant as well as effective. She smiled, even when Lissa moved one hand back over her bellybutton for a moment, her tongue sticking out with concentration, before she stopped her magic, but kept her hand in place, making Robyn smile wider.

Lissa had grown up. A lot. Anyone could see it, even if she still looked as young as ever, and acted even younger. Being married had been something she'd never really prepared for, despite imagining it, and in all fairness, she'd never dreamt of what she was living now – because it was _too_ perfect, even for fantasy.

But the fact was that she was still a good wife, and to _both_ of her spouses, and they were in turn just as good to her. Both Maribelle and Ricken agreed that the only other person good enough for Lissa was the other, and since they also were already close, and not just in a friendly way...

It was rather inevitable, looking with hindsight.

And within it, Lissa _blossomed_ , become so much more than the plucky prissy princess she'd always pretended to be...

“Okay!" Lissa added, getting Robyn's attention, again – and Lucina's. “So. Everything looks good.”

She patted Robyn's belly, then folded her hands and held them in her lap, smiling cheerfully – but also looking as if she _knew_ something that they did not.

“Why the whoa, then?” Robyn wondered, pulling her shirt back down, before – with Lucina's help – she sat back up.

Lissa blinked, thrown for a moment, before she tried to cover it up. “I'm just... impressed. Relieved.” Since it was the truth, it was easy to say. “The last time was so...”

Robyn flinched, her hands going around herself protectively, and Lucina moved to sit down beside her, holding her to comfort her.

But both still nodded.

“This time... Even compared to the first examinations, it's different; I see that, now,” Lissa went on, relaxing now that her speech slip had been looked over. “This one is so much healthier, _brighter...”_

Robyn went pink, again, pleased beyond all measure, and Lucina grinned, leaning down and kissing that belly – making both Lissa and Robyn laugh.

“Should I be worried about anything, though?” Robyn asked, her voice soft. "He seems... kinda _big_..." 

She and Lucina had spent the morning talking about it, ignoring their breakfast summons in order to have said breakfast in bed.

Both missed the significance of that, entirely - at first.

While obliviously eating, they sent a message to Lissa, and met up as soon as they could. They'd put it off til now, because neither wanted to leave their wing; they only did so that they could get everyone else on board, and start to prepare for real.

By now, it was late afternoon, and had only been with Lissa for an hour, so far. Both looked much better than they had the last time she'd seen them, so she wasn't worried, or concerned.

Lissa hesitated, then shook her head. “No, nothing's wrong,” she decided to answer, aware that while it was true, there was still a great deal of omission – and she hoped neither picked up on it.

_It's sooo not my business, no matter how much Mari and Ricky like to gossip..._

“No?” Lucina repeated. “Then why do you look like you have something you need to say?”

Lissa sighed, inwardly cursing. “Okay, fine, I don't _need_ to say it, and I don't think I _should_ , yeah, I’m not gonna.”

Robyn's face fell. “What's wrong?” she whispered, starting to tremble. “Please, Lissa, what's wrong...? _Is_ he too big...? Is there a risk--?" Her voice broke, and she went silent.

Lissa leaned forward, grabbing her hands into her own. Their eyes met, and Robyn saw that, while it was true that _something_ was hidden, it was nothing bad.

It was then that Lucina, and not Robyn, like Lissa expected, began to suspect what was going on. She frowned at her aunt, but Lissa's expression was empathetic, and she was eager to reassure – but without revealing it.

“Nothing is wrong,” she repeated truthfully. “I'm getting something that is a bit... _off_ , but it's absolutely nothing bad or harmful, to you or Morgan, okay? I promise. It's just a variable that needs monitoring, just to prepare for, but not to be afraid of, alright?”

Her eyes went to Lucina's a few times as she spoke, so Lucina made sure she caught every word. Robyn nodded, squeezing Lissa's hands, but Lucina frowned, still, despite not pressing it further.

“I need you to come back when you're at six months,” Lissa went on, and Lucina decided to let it go – until then. “So that once you're in your last term, we can start to prepare in truth." 

She looked at Robyn. "No, he's not," she finally answered, squeezing Robyn's hand. "He's a big kid, but not _too_ big. He's fine, and so are you!"

Both Robyn and Lucina nodded, and Lissa smiled – a gesture returned easily.

After, most of the afternoon was spent in that room, chatting and gossiping about Morgan – and everything else, really.

By the time Lissa had to run another errand, even _she_ had forgotten that variable.

For now.

* * *

Not long after, something incredible happened, and it made Robyn stagger and grab hold of Lucina for balance, but luckily, it happened while they were almost back at their suites.

Because they'd never made it this far, neither Lucina nor Robyn were prepared for what they soon experienced, despite getting advice from other parents and reading every book they (well, Robyn) could find.

But from that very morning, things had changed, because of one thing that they'd both forgotten to worry about until there was no reason to.

Because Robyn had eaten all of her breakfast that morning, with Lucina, and kept it down.

And all without even noticing or mentioning it until now.

Lucina had likely pushed it away, because she was just happy that Robyn was eating, but Robyn was shocked; she hadn't even _hesitated_. She only realised that, out of nowhere,  because she was hungry, again – but in more ways than one; the other reason, the only one she cared about right now, made her almost _crazy_.

“Robyn--?” Lucina started, grabbing hold of her and keeping her on her feet, just as Robyn closed her eyes and slumped forward. She'd already completely forgot the morning, and was about to snap at Robyn, that she had to eat, _now_ , or else—

 _No. Wait_.

_What?!_

“I'm _starving_ ,” Robyn whined breathlessly, still far behind, and likely thanks those urges. She buried her face into Lucina's chest, her arms going around her slender waist to stay standing – and also for comfort.

Lucina went rigid, but she held Robyn tighter. She started breathing a little funny, but when Robyn looked up, she saw it wasn't from anything worrisome; Lucina was staring at Robyn and _beaming_ at her, her entire face red. It made Robyn cling tighter, the sight jolting her, and Lucina laughed – and kissed her lips, pulling her closer.

Robyn remained behind, happy to cling to the past if it meant enjoying this delicious kiss. She returned it happily, her eyes closing and her whole body shivering, silencing urging Lucina to just _grab_ her, shove her up against the wall right under the stairs...

_...and just fuck each other's brains out, even if we get caught..._

Especially _if we get caught..._

And of course, on cue, she felt her stomach growl. 

Robyn pulled away – and whined again, burying her face back into her wife's chest. " _Luci...”_ she began, _still_ whining.

“Yes!" Lucina finally got out, burying her own face into the top of Robyn's head, closing her eyes and grinning.

“Why are you--?”

“Say what's wrong, again, please?" Lucina interjected, the answer as well as the solution.

“I'm star--,” Robyn jumped, her head jerking away to look back up, and her head hit Lucina's nose, making her snort, sneeze – and laugh, barely feeling the pain of it.

Robyn held her breath, her own face going red, and she felt dizzy. "Wh... what the fuck?” she cried, instead, her voice barely coherent, it was so thick with disbelief.

“Oh, _gods_ , Robyn,” Lucina blurted out, laughing and sobbing at once. “I love you _so much._ You're so _adorable!_ Holy shit! Of _course_ _that_ was the solution...!”

And she burst into laughter, no longer able to form words. Robyn joined in beside her, admiring the ability to make those words, however brief, as her brain caught up at last.

For a nice pocket of time, they laughed like lunatics in the light of the full moon – and with just as much happiness.

Then, Robyn whined again, wordless but loudly, her voice almost shrill.

Lucina swept her off of her feet – only to yelp and stagger forward, just barely managing to stay upright, before Robyn scowled at her and jumped down. Lucina fell to her knees and lost it, absolutely _lost_ it, because of course it reminded her _why_ Robyn was so heavy...

Her giggles were just as shrill as her wife's whining had been.

“Stupid fatass baby,” Robyn grumbled, only making it worse.

In the end, it was Robyn who dragged Lucina back to their bedroom, and Robyn who also ordered lunch – a _huge_ one.

“Gotta make up for what I missed out on, before,” was her excuse.

It was, quite possibly and so far, the happiest day of Lucina's life, because finally, _finally_ , she no longer had anything to be afraid of.

Now, they were finally in their better life.

* * *

 _Mostly_.

Clearly, with the seal broken once more, Robyn's hungers extended beyond just food - though they were related to each other. Sex often fuelled enough fire to burn away just enough for more food right after, which gave her more stamina, and...

"Perpetual food-fuck machine," Robyn called it, looking so serious about it - and making Lucina almost piss herself with laughter.

Robyn, feeling the best she'd ever felt in over a year, paid no attention to how much she ate, or how much she burned away, for most of the fourth month, deciding to just throw herself into them all, wanting only the best for Morgan.

Lucina of course joined in whenever possible – sometimes fussing out of nowhere just so that she could – but that was the thing; the fussing was still  _real_. She _did_ feel reassured, and enjoyed all time she spent with Robyn, but she was also slightly... _overprotective_.

A good example was when Lucina declared that Robyn wasn't "allowed" to go any place that went beyond the castle grounds. Of course this annoyed Robyn, because there was still work to be done, peacetime or not. That was the point: they _needed_ this time, to use to rebuild what they could.

Save those who were born not knowing it, every town and city within the continent would remain, in many ways, poised and ready for another war to break out. Some even _expected_ it, or made their careers out of expecting it. Since that was pretty much _everyone_ , Robyn and Lucina included, it was a hard mentality to shake, even when provided with daily proof that no, there were no more battles to be fought anymore, and that yes, they _could_ relax, but...

Lucina still couldn't accept it.

No matter how many people tried to talk her through it – and even Morgan and Noire tried – she couldn't relax. She couldn't let her guard down. She refused to. The last time she did, her father was murdered and her mentor and friend had been _destroyed_...

“No!” she cried, probably for the thousandth time, while they were barely into that month.

Robyn had allowed _some_ fussiness that first week, because she, too, was wary, and wanted to make sure that this was not only good, but lasting. By the end of the first week, she managed to take it all in stride, and not lose her temper over it.

Mostly.

Lucina fussed a _lot_.

But when both Flavia and Basilio sent separate – then combined – requests of audience for them both, Lucina faltered - then forcefully declined.

She paced now, even as Robyn glared at her, her arms crossed over her chest. She went from that side of the bed – because of course Robyn wasn't allowed out of bed – to the last window, then back again, her eyes glazed over and dark, her hands at her mouth and her gait jerky and clumsy.

They'd been fighting about it all day, and when Robyn finally protested one last time before sleep, Lucina was stunned – until she heard what Robyn said.

“Luci, I need to see them, and they need to see me. I need to _show_ them – and thus, the Feroxi – that this time, everything is okay.”

And like every other time, no matter who said it, Lucina had denied it. That "No" had been her only answer to such a thing.

 _“Why?!”_ Robyn cried, her voice breaking with frustration. “I'm doing so much better! And Morgan wants to go, too! With Noire! I _need_ to do this, Lucina!”

Those words forced Lucina to jump out of bed and start her pace, but all she said was “No" to anything her tactician said.

Robyn wondered if she was even listening. She went silent for a moment, letting herself weep from that frustration. She looked away, sitting up with the bedsheets still covering her legs, and she crossed them, in order to hunch over and wrap her arms around her belly, instead. She closed her eyes, like she always did, now, whenever she felt that growing roundness, and with it, she felt comfort, and warmth.

Lucina hadn't noticed, as Robyn had rearranged herself as she paced away, but once she was turned around and close enough, she saw what Robyn was doing – and how she looked while doing it.

She stopped pacing.

Robyn curled forward, still, but though she seemed to be upset at first – hence her tears – she was starting to calm down, and only because of what her hands touched. She propped her chin up onto one hand, her elbow to her knee, and just kept the other slowly circling around her belly, her face pink and her smile small, but real. 

By the time Lucina had made it back to her, Robyn was already looking up and holding her arms out to her, a tiny smile gracing her face. Lucina sobbed, collapsing into bed with her, her arms around her neck and her face to her shoulder, sitting up with her, but not in her lap, like she usually would, for obvious reasons.

When Robyn felt one of Lucina's hands go down to join her own, she grabbed it, feeling sad that it trembled, hoping this would make it stop. She pulled it under her nightshirt, pressing it flat over the firmest part, and again, Lucina sobbed, her palm growing warm. She moved it, and Robyn kept her hand atop it, guiding her as well as following her.

Suddenly, just like that, Lucina not only calmed down – but Robyn finally understood the _real_ reason why Lucina did not want Robyn to go.

“Okay,” she whispered at last, once they were both calm and lying under the bedsheets, cuddling each other while keeping their hands in place.

Lucina jumped, her eyes snapping open, and she raised her head with shock, not certain if she heard right.

Robyn proved her wrong. “Okay, Luci,” she repeated, her other hand sliding through her Prince’s long hair, her eyes closed, but happily so. “I won't go.”

Lucina was struck dumb with surprise, and all she could do was blink and tilt her head to one side a little, frowning minutely.

Robyn's own eyes widened when that happened, and before Lucina could blink, Robyn was kissing her all over her face and giggling, shaking her out of her reverie, at least.

“But, wait,” Lucina managed to get out, once Robyn had calmed down, her eyes watery with mirth. “Why did you--?”

“I didn't get why,” Robyn admitted. “I do, now. I'm sorry. Will you still go with Morgan and Noire? I can't tell them not to go – and it's probably just as important for them to go, especially if I’m not.”

Lucina was shaking her head, not long after Robyn said the word “go”. “No,” she said, just as sharp as before. “I don't want to.”

Robyn was quiet for a moment, actually hating that she was right. “Okay,” she repeated, her voice softer and gentler, now. “Why don't we stay home, and have a little stay-cation, instead?”

Lucina stared at her, her eyes searching her wife's. It _was_ her; nobody else could _ever_ have eyes like hers - not even Morgan. She hadn't caught up – because in all truth, _she_ didn't know why. All she knew was that she did not want either of them to go, not while Robyn was pregnant.

Robyn blinked back. “Luci, why don't _you_ want to go?”

She'd asked it dozens of times before, but Lucina always answered, “Because why do we have to?!” or “They don't _need_ us, they just _want_ us.” And so on.

This time, she answered differently. “Because I don't want you to get hurt, again.”

Robyn relaxed, nodding, but Lucina jumped, again, startled by her own words.

For about a second.

 _“Fuck,”_ she concluded, with a heavy, frustrated sigh, burying her face back into Robyn's shoulder with a teary huff.

Robyn was kind, and Lucina wondered why she always worried about getting only the opposite. She was gathered closer, so that she could tilt Lucina's head back and kiss her lips, to say what she couldn't with words, and in a way that Lucina understood, completely.

Robyn got it, and respected it. And Lucina sniffled, kissing back and holding her closer, too.

“Thank you...” Lucina managed to get out between kisses.

Robyn smiled, nodding – before resuming their kiss, staying within those arms, and for quite a while, too.

* * *

After, before Robyn could fall asleep – and she was on her way, despite her dopey grin – Lucina reached up and called for her, stopping her before she could.

“Cosmic Eyes,” she whispered to her.

Robyn blinked slowly, nodding, still smiling, even as they both were panting for breath.

“I love you so much..." Lucina confessed, her voice tiny. "How... how is it possible... that you know me so well...? And better than _I_ do...?”

It seemed almost like an unfair question, especially considering how Robyn's brain was coated with post-coital stupidity, but she did answer it. The simplicity of the answer could be blamed on that stupidity, but the meaning could not – and came directly from her heart and soul.

“Mm,” Robyn murmured, kissing Lucina's sweaty forehead. “Because... I’m your wife.”

Lucina went still.

Robyn smiled at her, her eyes closing and remaining closed right after. She knew she didn't need to say anything more than that, and let herself fall asleep with that confidence as her pillow, Lucina's love her only blanket.

It was true. She didn't need to add a word.

Lucina got it at once, and while it did make her cry, it was not in the way that she'd expected to end the night with. These tears were happy, not angry or annoyed, or scared and hurt, and she smiled through it all, trembling within those arms.

She had no memory of falling asleep – just that the sleep she had healed her, at last.

* * *

Morgan and Noire did end up going without them, which was, in fairness, probably a wise action. If Morgan was going to end up an Exalt, then the peoples needed to know him – and know he could be trusted and depended upon – before that time actually came. And since he intended on marrying Noire – and she, him – it made sense that she would accompany him, as both his partner and his fiancée.

Plus, both Olivia and Tharja had given them both messages to hand over to the khans, ones that made both almost pass out or throw up with laughter, depending on the khan.

The trip was so successful that they stayed an extra month, which in turn left them far away from Ylisse, just as Robyn hit her sixth month.

* * *

The remainder of the fifth month had been spent getting used to Robyn's new needs and wants, and it was... up and down.

It had Morgan hesitating over the trip, worried that if he left, maybe something bad _would_ happen – maybe they needed to stay close in order to make sure he kept existing, or maybe Morgan had forgotten another loss, or maybe Lucina's aim was off...

Each one was shot down, and yet despite this, on the even of his departure, Morgan hesitated one last time, and Robyn lost her patience with him.

They'd had a huge dinner, making sure to invite as many family members as possible. This was convenient, as it allowed it to be a multipurpose event that solved a lot of social frivolities: announcing Morgan and Noire's engagement; Robyn’s pregnancy; meeting Minigo and, in some cases, Lulu (a blur of tulle, lace, blue hair - and a wooden sword); and so on.

It had been a whirlwind, one that exhausted Robyn to the bone, and Morgan noticed, worried. He pulled her aside, just as Lucina finished announcing her and Robyn's departure for the night, and just blurted it out in one go.

“Mama, what if... what if I _do_ disappear? What if I’m _meant_ to... die?” he asked, his voice hoarse with dread.

Instead of comforting him, like he'd expected, Robyn reached up and grabbed his chin, her fingers digging into it as she got a good hold. She then dragged him down, so that their eyes were level, and she glowered at him, despite his startled expression.

 _“No,”_ she hissed at him, her eyes blazing with anger, surprising him further. “Shut up, Morgan, _please!_ Stop this! Do you think I’m not asking myself these same things, every minute, every _second?!_ I _don't_ know the answers, even if I want to, and I’m terrified that _you're_ right!”

She was crying by the end, and he pulled away to huge her. She wasn't much bigger at five months, but it was still an adjustment. Neither let it hold them back, and for that moment, Morgan comforted her, and she, him.

They were friends as well as family. Always.

“I'm _terrified,”_ Robyn repeated tearfully, her voice muffled by his cloak. “But we can't keep hiding you away. You're a _prince_ , laddie, and you need to _show_ it. We have to keep going, regardless of risk--,”

“—because without even a risk, we'll go nowhere,” Morgan finished with her, adding a soft chuckle at the end. “You taught me well.”

“Then _prove it!”_ Robyn insisted, looking up and touching his face.

With one last hug, he agreed.

At dawn the next day, he and Noire led the party north, the days getting shorter and colder, but before they were almost gone, completely, swallowed up by snowy nights.

* * *

It went without saying, but nobody mentioned the timing, and how it was similar to when Lucina and Robyn had gone the previous year – when they lost Marth. But everyone still knew, and worried, and insisted that Morgan remained in constant contact, no matter what.

Once the new year passed, however, there was obvious relief within the castle; most people allowed the two royal babies to distract them, as Robyn's pregnancy was still secret from the general populace, as per tradition.

Chrom was especially enjoyable to be seen around them, as he finally had the time to spend it with them – and in turn, they blossomed even brighter than their alternate selves.

Lucina and Robyn did keep busy, but kept all of their business within the halidom, and – whenever possible – from within the castle. Even though Robyn was finally back to good health, the best she'd ever remembered, she carried the same fear of loss as Lucina, and didn't protest her continued overprotective behaviour. If anything, it comforted her, because she was certain that, if left to her own devices, she’d mess it all up.

When the sixth month finally arrived, Robyn had already set up a time and date to see Lissa, and was confident that things were fine, and that it was just a formality.

Lucina was still nervous, especially when Morgan sent a letter and said they were going to stay another month; she agreed with the wisdom behind it, especially when the snow began in full halfway through the first two weeks there.

Robyn felt it, too, but kept trying to cheer Lucina up, right up to the day of the exam.

By then, Lucina was almost there. She knew that, once this was all over, and she was told everything was fine, she would be able to relax, like Robyn wanted her to.

It was therefore easy to imagine Lucina's reaction upon the discovery that she was right to be afraid, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Today is not the day, but the week should be...
> 
> If not, well... I can wait til May 5th :P

“Robyn...?”

She nodded, closing her eyes and shoving her face further in her pillow, trying to hide – a pointless venture, as clearly, Lucina already knew.

To prove it, she felt Lucina touch the back of her head, gently sliding her fingers through the short layers, something that they both enjoyed.

Inwardly, Robyn was relieved, because she'd grown rather attached to the fuzzy fluff, and didn't want to grow it back out...

She sighed, unable to hold that back regardless of the context. She imagined herself reacting the same way in any situation, if she was reacting to it now, and found another reason to keep it short...

“Robyn.”

“Mmfh,” she tried, focusing on those long fingers, her own hands held protectively over her middle.

Not long after, she felt Lucina's other hand cover one of her own, and she grabbed it, pulling it as close as she could. She then shoved it under her shirt, the feel of her wife's palm helping her even more, and she moaned softly, _gratefully_ , and buried her face deeper into the pillow; she'd started crying.

Lucina fell silent, fear coiling within her belly, alongside fury that she'd been right to be afraid, all along. She focused, making sure she kept petting Robyn's hair, but when she focused on her other hand, all she felt was firm, slightly-sweaty skin, a little hot, but not alarmingly so.

Even when she heard Robyn's obviously relieved and grateful reply, she felt no better.

Robyn knew. She knew, and she once again tried to explain, hating that she was worrying Lucina while knowing that really, she would have worried no matter what, anyway. She shifted, moving her face to the side a little, before she took a moment to catch her breath.

Then, “I feel _so sick_...”

She said it pitifully, her voice tinier than she imagined Morgan's hands to be, but she couldn't help it. It was the kind of sickness that was paralysing, almost painful in its levels of discomfort and nausea, and even saying it made her gag a little, though she managed to hide again before she threw up.

It felt like it had from the start, and she wondered if Morgan had hit something that reactivated it as he grew bigger and bigger...

But Lucina heard that, and heard 'I feel as sick as I did when we lost Marth', and felt terror flood her, drowning out anything else. She moved closer, so that her nose touched Robyn's ear, and with a soft chuff, Robyn reached up and touched her cheek, trying to reassure her. 

_Her nose is cold... It feels so goddamn nice against my cheek..._

“Nn...” she mumbled, trying to say it aloud, her eyes shut tight. She felt saliva flood her mouth, instead, and she shut it at once, quickly swallowing it before anything else came up.

“Okay,” Lucina replied, her voice strained but at least calm. “I'm going to start asking you things, okay? And if yes, squeeze my hand. If no, uh... don't.”

Robyn squeezed her hand.

Lucina closed her eyes, finding herself comforted by that, despite how terrified she was. If Robyn could hear her – and could respond – then it had to be okay. It _had_ to be.

She was right – and would later hide, overcome with happy sobbing, once able to accept it.

But that wasn't now.

“Is it pain?” she began.

Robyn went still, even holding her breath.

Lucina noticed, and she spluttered out a laugh, surprising both of them. “Breathe, you _goof!”_

The word was so unexpected that Robyn was the one who choked on a giggle, and it was worth it – because Lucina saw it as well as heard it, and it helped her remain calm.

Robyn then squeezed her hand.

Lucina kissed her shoulder. “Is it hunger?”

Robyn shuddered, completely without control, and did not squeeze her hand.

The second Lucina felt it happening, she just... _sagged_ against Robyn, burying her face into those soft, tickly spikes and hugging onto her as gently as possible. Robyn felt it, even while still trying to keep her body from rebelling. Once she realised that Lucina had relaxed, she smiled a little, just as relieved. Now, she quickly squeezed Lucina's hand, even as her palm became sweaty and hot.

“You are _really_ ill,” Lucina breathed out, and there were more squeezes. “Oh, love. What do you think it is?”

Robyn was silent, for two reasons: she couldn't answer, and she didn't want to. She didn't know, and was worried that if she admitted it, Lucina would not take it well. Yet she knew that if she could, she would answer, unable to lie to her, anyway...

Not anymore, not after all they’d been through. What was the point? It helped no one – least of all herself.

Lucina hesitated, as she honestly wondered if she should just leave it, and pretend it wasn't happening, so as not to have even _more_ to worry about it. Except... she knew she would still worry, even in ignorance, because she still knew that something was hurting her wife.

And that was Not Allowed.

But she again surprised them both, because when she concluded that, she understood. “Okay. You have no idea why, do you, love?”

Robyn was stunned, and she almost crushed Lucina's hand.

“Okay.” Lucina closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, trying to calm herself down so that she could think rationally.

But by her third breath, she could hear and feel Robyn was now breathing the same way, and alongside her.

Lucina sobbed, just a little, feeling breathless with love for her. Again, Robyn touched her cheek – this time brushing away any tears she found. Lucina gritted her teeth, nuzzling that hand and sniffling, and Robyn moved her head back out, so that Lucina could see her - or at least see her profile. As soon as she did, she leaned over, pressing her cheek to her wife's. She felt her sigh deeply, and this time, she copied Robyn.

“S'okay,” Robyn added, rasping it out. “Promise.”

Strangely, Lucina believed her, not just in sincerity, but actually believed that it - all of it - _was_ going to be okay. It felt strange, almost wrong, considering how Robyn was, but she still believed her.

Robyn sensed it and smiled, something Lucina felt, and again, she cried, kissing that smile _very_ lightly, just in case.

“I'll send for Lissa, instead?” Lucina then whispered, her voice a little squeaky.

She felt another squeeze, and she nodded against her beloved's cheek – before Robyn reached up and stopped those nods, paling and hiding her face, again.

Lucina felt bad, but when she felt Robyn gently pet her hand for a moment, it eased, and she smiled weakly. “I'll be right back.”

Another squeeze.

Lucina slowly and carefully slid out of bed, and luckily had done it perfectly, as Robyn didn't make a sound. Then, she hesitated and stayed standing, looking Robyn over, quickly, and found herself still scared.

It had been almost overnight, but once the end of the fifth month rolled by, Robyn suddenly began to... _expand_ , a great deal, to the point of it being noticeable every time she woke up. This morning was no exception, especially given the way Robyn was positioned. All Lucina could really see was her shoulder and lower, and indeed, that large swollen belly obscured even _more_.

But at the same time, Robyn's hands began to move over it, in slow caresses that were guided by both her own need _and_ their baby's: she seemed able to almost _sense_  what he needed, emotionally as well as physically. Given Morgan's proven magical capacity, it was hardly a surprise that, by now, their minds had already connected through it, linked by forces on Lucina's side as well as her own...

Lucina shook her head, snapping out of it, before she bolted, sprinting faster than any messenger – and running to grab Lissa, herself.

* * *

She was already waiting when Lucina arrived in her pyjamas, sleep-rumpled and clearly distressed, her past tears still lingering around her eyes and nose.

Lissa jumped to her feet, feeling all of her blood sink into her boots, and she grabbed hold of Lucina's shoulders – supporting them both. “Lucina, what--?”

“Follow,” Lucina answered, grabbing her hand and pulling on her. “Please!”

Lissa had never seen her niece look _this_ scared, despite Lucina already experiencing this kind of fear, before. And this was a fear that was somewhat _assuaged_ , too; her _worst_ was truly beyond Lissa's imagination.

So she nodded, and both were running as soon as they managed it.

* * *

Robyn was sitting up and shivering by the time they arrived, a spare cup held right under her chin, unable to lean forward enough on her own. She was coughing, but it sounded dry, and when nothing came up, she groaned, dismayed at getting no relief – and she fell back, faint and dizzy the second the sound escaped her.

Lucina was already back in the bed by the time Robyn tried to call for her, hearing her weakly cry out, _“Luci--!”_ before diving into the bed and sitting down behind her, pulling her back up and sitting them both up properly. Robyn groaned again, leaning back against her and drooling a little, the movement making her _very_ queasy, again. Lucina instead pushed her back forward and helped her hunch over, holding the cup up for her, too.

Again, Robyn retched and gagged, but coughed nothing up, but when she felt like she was about to pass out, Lucina was already holding her close and keeping her upright, held up between her legs with her front to Robyn's back.

Robyn finally realised that Lucina was there, and she made a sound, one wordless but so full of emotion, and she reached up shakily, her fingertips cold as they brushed against Lucina's cheek. A smile flickered upon her lips, and she looked so comforted that Lucina kissed her and cuddled her closer, shutting her eyes and rocking her for a moment, like she had at the very start. Robyn relaxed, and when she noticed, Lucina reached up and wiped the drool from her chin, using her own sleeve - and again, there was a flicker of a smile.

Lissa took the time to assess Robyn, using their mutual distraction to look her over quickly.

When they were both slowing their breaths, Lissa sat down at the foot of the bed, waiting politely – even if her face was drawn with worry.

“Robyn?” she called, reaching out and touching one of her shins. She jumped, then whined a little, wincing. Lissa rubbed it, and that actually helped. Robyn focused on it, using it to calm down – and calm Lucina down with her.

“She's sick,” Lucina explained at last, already shaking, her eyes almost empty with fear.

Lissa nodded, relaxing a little, now. “Of course!” she agreed, feeling something within herself calm down immediately. She knew the problem, and was happy she had the answers.

“Morgan's growing a lot, isn't he?” she went on, moving closer once she saw Robyn nod, her hands already glittering. “Well, that's a shock to the body, especially since you're so small!”

She touched Robyn's bare skin, her hands alight, but instead of flinching, Robyn relaxed, shocked by the feel of growing ease within herself. She went limp in Lucina's arms, tears flooding her eyes, and she tried to thank Lissa but failed each time, only able to get out, "Thnnfh."

Lucina was amazed, and looked at her aunt with both concern and curiosity. “What did you do?”

Lissa smiled. “I healed the parts that were hurting. They're strained and stretched close to their limits, which is why it's such a pain for Robyn, right now.” She rubbed Robyn’s belly with kind affection, and Robyn smiled weakly, her tears streaking down her cheeks. “It'll give those places a much easier time to adjust to the growth, to accommodate Morgan, still - but also _you_."

Lucina was still scared. “But what if he's _too_ big for... well...” She blushed, unsure if she should mention things so personal.

Robyn, however, had no such issue, as she was trusting Lissa with this birth. Lissa, after a great deal of soul-searching, had decided to take the recently-vacated position of Ylisse's Royal Healer and Physician. This was her first task. She _had_ to know every detail, no matter how  _detailed_ , because two lives were on the line.

"Lissa,” Robyn whispered, worried that if she spoke too loud, the sickness would return. “I'm... v-very _narrow_...”

Lissa blinked. “How narrow? Did you have tearing the first time, with full intercourse?”

Lucina jolted, her entire body flashing hot with embarrassment, and she almost interrupted.

“Yeah,” Robyn agreed. “But not _that_ badly... I... didn't n-need a heal...”

Lissa considered. She and Maribelle had worked hard to prepare her for this new vocation, as it meant that Lissa would be both healer to the Royal Exalted Family, but also one of those Royals that Healed _others_ , using that special brand of Exalted magic for _good_.

_Like Emm did..._

“May I take a look…?” she asked, her hand moving down a little, but no further than to her belly button.

Lucina again almost stopped them both, but Robyn was already undoing the stays, so she instead helped her, her face crimson the entire time. She helped pushed them down, but Lucina left the underpants, still a little wary. Robyn was not, and pulled them down, herself, before nodding to Lissa.

Lucina looked away, the second she realised that Lissa was about to not only look between her wife's legs, but also quite possibly... _touch_ there. She hated the idea, and shook a little, despite trusting Lissa completely.

It didn't matter. It wasn't personal, not exactly. It just made her feel wary, and admitted that it was still too weird to her, but she didn't want to leave. She'd been able to stomach _strangers_ touching Robyn, before, and in far more intrusive and painful ways, but that was life-and-death. She'd never really put it together that, in order for that baby to come out, people needed to be there to catch him. 

But it was weird, because Lucina would never see those healers, again, but _would_ see Lissa almost all the time, and it made her feel _so awkward_...

Lissa, however, was not the same princess she'd been when they'd met. She'd grown up, and a great deal of that was thanks to preparing for this very thing. She and Robyn had discussed this months ago, without Lucina, as both had expected her reaction – and had agreed to remain casual, anyway. Lissa didn't really see Robyn in that kind of way, and Robyn felt the same with her.

Even once she got there, and was looking quite closely and intently, she felt absolutely nothing but objective duty and natural concern. And Robyn was just bored with it, caring only that she felt better, wondering if she could just sleep through the rest; the relief felt that good...

There was a silence, before Lissa said, “May I--?” 

Lucina flinched, gritting her teeth. There it was, and now, she needed to get ready for it.

Robyn nodded, handing her the pair of gloves Lissa had asked her to hang onto, for this very reason; there were other pairs, one at the restroom and one in Lissa's pocket, but Robyn offered hers, first, so she put them on, and reached up.

Lucina shut her eyes to it, her heart racing. Otherwise, she knew she would actually end up punching her own aunt in the face, and nobody wanted that. She felt Robyn wince a little a few times, or heard her utter a soft squeak of discomfort, so Lucina buried her face into her wife's neck, instead, listening to her and letting her scent relax her.

After another moment, Lissa leaned back, and Robyn reached down, her hands fumbling. Lucina leapt into action and helped her pull both pairs of pants up, unable to look at Lissa, yet.

Robyn could and did, and was happy to see no stress upon Lissa's face.

“You're fine,” she said with a smile. “I'm not saying it'll be painless or whatever, but no, you'll be just fine, even if and when he gets bigger.”

By the end of that sentence, Lucina looked up and finally looked at her, still crimson. “Really...?” she whispered, her hold on her wife tightening. “She's okay...?”

“Yes,” Lissa agreed. “It's a _very_ stretchy place, and for good reason."

For some reason, Lucina laughed, grateful relief making her amused by silly things. Robyn smiled, the sound making _her_ heart race, and she kissed her cheek, wanting to hear more.

“If you get sick like this again, or feel painful tugging, summon me _here_ , don't come to me, okay?” Lissa advised. “I'll get here right away and heal you, okay?"

Robyn grabbed her hand, her face so grateful that Lissa felt her eyes tear up, surprising herself.

“Thank you...” Robyn murmured, her voice breaking. Clearly, she felt just as emotional.

Lissa bit her lip, then lunged forward and hugged onto Robyn tight, sobbing into her shoulder for a moment. Lucina was so thrown that she staggered back, almost falling out of the bed. Robyn, however, merely hugged her tighter, feeling a little weepy, herself.

“Always,” Lissa promised after a moment.

She pulled away, taking a moment to clean her face with her sleeve, before she sat back and smiled. “Well! While I’m here, do you need me for anything else?”

Both shook their heads.

“What about you?” Lucina wondered. “Do we need to know anything else? What should we expect?”

Lissa hesitated. There was the chance to mention it, again. She was the only one who'd remembered, and she struggled to swallow it, annoyed at how eager she was to gossip and knowing it was childish.

“No,” she said firmly, and Lucina visibly relaxed, almost as much as Robyn had. “Other than this, it'll be perfect.”

And luckily, she was right.

* * *

“I was so sure that she was going tie me to the bed,” Robyn admitted, still held within Lucina's arms – and legs, completely relaxed against her, now.

Lucina stroked her hair, and Robyn held her other hand to her belly with her own, moving it any time she felt Morgan start to kick.

Each time she felt it, Lucina squeaked with delight, and Robyn giggled, overjoyed.

“Thank you, Luci,” she added, her eyes fluttering open, meeting Lucina's almost immediately. “You did the right thing. You take such good care of me...”

Lucina blushed, kissing her cheek, and she smiled, nuzzling it in return. “I thought I was being too overprotective.”

“In the _best_ way...”

Lucina couldn't help it, and she laughed, the sound filled with both mirth and calm.

Robyn smiled wider, just as Morgan started being a kicking brat, and the laugh turned into another squeak.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, eating and chatting, napping often and laughing twice as much.

They were almost there.

* * *

They needed Lissa at least four more times after that, each time making Lucina nervous and fussy, even when Robyn, herself, remained calm.

Now that she knew that relief was close by the second she felt her pain, she was able to wait patiently through it, because she already knew that there was nothing to fear – and she was right every time.

When Morgan and Noire returned home, both were stunned by how much bigger Robyn was – and Morgan even looked a little guilty.

She noticed, pointing it out, and he blushed and hid behind Noire.

“Oh, get ready for guilt,” Robyn replied. “You fatass baby!”

Predictably, this relieved the tension from the mood, and Morgan finally felt better.

“You were right,” he told her, when they finally embraced.

“Of course I was,” Robyn replied with a smirk.

Morgan laughed, hugging her a bit tighter – but also while being wary of her size.

“Sorry,” he murmured, certainly looking it, but Robyn simply kissed his cheek and let him go, smiling.

“Everything's okay,” she then promised, something that made him want to cry.

Because he believed her, and was finally able to accept what she said as the truth. And that meant so much...

 _“When is it?!”_ Robyn then demanded, smacking his shoulder a little.

And Morgan barely got free before he accidentally blurted it out.

It was because, while away, he'd remembered something, and knew that if he said it, the happy, relaxed moods that his mothers now shared would likely vanish, and that was the last thing he wanted.

It still worked out, regardless.

* * *

Lucina’s birthday was spent quietly, despite everyone wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Of course they would – she shared it with Lulu.

And luckily, Lulu was the reason why Lucina had managed to avoid it, alongside Robyn.

Nobody would notice Lucina's absence amongst such chaos – or if they did, it wouldn't last very long - not if Lulu was awake and about. Robyn had also been sleepy all day, the first of many to come the closer she got to her due-date, and Lucina left her home specifically to sleep all day, and into the night.

Upon coming back from her errands before sundown, Lucina found Robyn still in their bedroom.

Only now, the expanse of it had been set up like a romantic indoor picnic; she'd even pulled the curtains closed (well, asked the staff to, anyway) in order to simulate nighttime, especially with the days getting longer and longer. 

But that wasn't what made Lucina's heart sing.

Robyn was wearing a dark purple dress, one she'd begged anyone but herself to find for her. Surprisingly, Chrom had been the one who found it – and it was actually rather flattering, even if rather... billowy. She loved it, and it showed; her face was bright, even as Lucina was looking around in stunned, still silence.

Robyn pulled her over to the blanket, helping her sit down upon it, before she sat down heavily, herself, adjusting herself for a moment before lighting the candles and uncovering the food.

Under this lighting, everything glittered and glowed, as though every surface was imbedded with crystal shards. When Robyn set a plate of her favourite foods before Lucina, then poured them both a glass of grape juice, her eyes were now glued on her wife, and she couldn't look away.

In this lighting, Robyn was just as beautiful as ever, her eyes glinting and gleaming, as though several nebulae had burst into being within them. She was so pregnant by this point that sometimes, it looked as if her stomach was as tall as she was sitting down, if looked at from a certain angle. With the warmer weather and longer days returning at last, Robyn thawed out alongside all of it, and it left a permanent glow to her cheeks. She was still eating well, still helping out with politics, and all of that showed, making her look practically _soaked_ in good health.

It made Lucina tear up, even as she took hold of her glass and raised it up between them, the lights making the liquid sparkle like the darkest of amethysts.

Robyn copied her – and used her other hand to touch her cheek, just as their glasses clinked together.

“To another year of health and love,” Robyn whispered, her eyes wavering with affection.

“To you, and to Morgie,” Lucina replied, her own eyes burning with tears.

They drank to that.

* * *

After Lucina's birthday, Morgan started acting... _weird_.

He kept coming by, wanting to spend time with Robyn, so that when his own doppelganger was born, he would know his own – future – voice, and like him, immediately.

Robyn laughed when he finished explaining that the first time, especially when he looked so serious about it. His hand was currently over a particularly specific spot ripe for kicking, and it kept making him jolt with surprise – every time.

“You want to be your own favourite?” she asked him cheerfully, ruffling his hair.

They were alone that afternoon, as Lucina had to sit through a specific meeting with Chrom, Olivia, and Inigo, and Noire had gone back home to check on her parents (and make sure that wherever they were was both still intact and not bankrupt). Morgan admitted that he planned it that way, and that was his explanation. She accepted it, because it seemed true, and that was because it was.

It just wasn't _all_ of it.

“Tell you what,” she told him. “You take over, and give birth to him for me, will you? You're a _fatass!”_

Morgan sighed; he was used to hearing this by now.

But it also invited a question. “Morgan, was it difficult?” she asked, confusing him. “Your birth. Did I ever talk about it with you?”

And that was when Morgan went scarlet, quickly lowering his head so that he could see the little flutters that _sometimes_ could be seen – just a little – if kicked hard enough (those ones made Robyn have heartburn).

“Morgan,” she pressed, placing a hand on his shoulder – and digging her fingers in. “I think how’s the time you tell me what you know – and when your birthday is.”

But he went silent, looking away. He even pulled his hand away, looking like he'd rather punch himself out than tell her anything – especially something that would undoubtedly worry her needlessly.

Plus... he also knew what the variable was, the one Lissa kept stuttering over. And he didn't know how to word it any better than she did, even when it was his business.

He _thought_.

“Mama,” he said after a while, just when Robyn crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. “It's... really... complicated.”

“Your birth was?” she pressed further.

“All of it,” Morgan answered. “I don't know _how._ The details aren't too great, so I can't word it."

He wasn't wrong.

Robyn went quiet this time, eyeing him closely, both during and after. Morgan looked miserable, as he clearly did have a lot to say, and really wanted to say it - but _couldn't_.

She believed him.

In that silence, she took hold of his hand and brought it back, and when he smiled at her, the relief so blatant in his expression and actions, _she_ felt guilty, and kissed his forehead.

He understood – and forgave her.

Hoping she'd later forgive him, too.

* * *

After that, however, despite being unable to explain why, he still continued to hover around Robyn – especially when the first week of May rolled in, and brought along with it a promising hint of summer in full bloom.

“He does know you're only just at _eight_ months, right?” Chrom asked Robyn, his eyes on hers, even as he sipped his tea.

Robyn nodding glumly, her cheek on her hand and her eyes unfocused, her own tea left untouched.

He'd invited her over solely for this reason (lunch, tea, and gossip), but also in hopes of getting Morgan to back off a bit and let her breathe a little; he hadn't given her much time away from him in over a _week_ , now.

Naturally, she was worried sick about him.

Only Noire had been able to drag him away, and only when Robyn insisted that she had plans with Chrom, already, that day. And since Lucina was spending the day with Olivia and the babies (to learn, she explained, later) seemed natural that the two would be drawn together.

Chrom was quiet, sipping his tea again and watching her, feeling a pang when she saw how worried she look – especially when her other hand strayed over her rather _large_ middle. But doing that always soothed her, without fail, and she truly needed that comfort. Chrom knew, which was why he watched her; the longer she did it, the more relaxed she became, and soon, she sat up and grabbed her own tea, taking a gulp of it with a small smile.

While she was worried about everyone else, he was worried about her.

“Robyn.”

She looked up, and Chrom smiled at her, something that made her own grow wider. She nodded, and he laughed, leaning forward to set his cup down, as well as take one of her hands when she did the same, sensing his mood.

Suddenly, unbidden, she blurted out, “I'm so scared, Chrom.”

Her eyes broke away, and fixed upon their hands, looking lost. He nodded, reaching over and curving his other hand around her cheek. She looked back up at him, but still looked without a guide, and afraid of it.

“Robyn,” he repeated, and she nodded, biting her lip. “You have nothing to be afraid of, anymore.”

She froze, because the words were sharp, and more painful than he'd intended (he'd intended none), but also more meaningful than he'd hoped for. Her eyes searched his, and he could see why his daughter was so fixated upon them; they were dark, and fathomless, but they also revealed her emotions – and only to those lucky enough to be granted permission to see it. It gave Robyn a kind of subliminal beauty, in place of where her other attributes took it away (though in fairness, Chrom still thought she was pretty, in an affectionate, familial way).

“Why...?” she croaked out. “What if I...? What if _he_...?” Her eyes filled with tears, and she again looked away, embarrassed.

“Because the worst has already passed,” he replied, his voice so smooth and casual that it made her laugh breathlessly, but without humour. “I'm serious! You did, after all, surprise me into seeing you naked, then wound up doing the same to me, and _that's_ in the past!” His eyes sparked with mischief. "Surely _that_ was the worst?"

Robyn looked back at him with a shocked grin, and he smirked at her. She got him, though: “Chrom, by now and thanks to Frederick, _everyone_ has already seen you naked.”

He glowered at her, and it was so genuine that she burst into laughter, feeling her fears and frustrations drain away with each one.

By the time she was calm, she was brushing away tears, and her cheeks hurt; Chrom's did, too, as of course he joined in, almost immediately. She then smiled at him affectionately, squeezing his hand, and he blinked, bemused.

“Thank you, Chrom,” she explained.

“Uh...” he replied helpfully.

Robyn, however, surprised him yet again – something she never failed to do, throughout the entire life they shared together. “For helping me to my feet. For trusting an outsider. For...”

Her face suddenly fell, and she lowered her head, pressing her forehead to the back of his right hand, startling him into a petrified statue of bewilderment. This worsened when she started to cry, again, and he could feel her tears upon his skin.

“For loving me... For letting me love Luci...”

By the time she'd finished, Chrom had risen to his feet, gone over to her side of the table, and sat down beside her. She leaned into him, and he hugged her tight, luckily still knowing how to, no matter how big she got.

Now, he understood, and he held her through each sob – unable to hide empathetic and mutual tears of his own. Without _her_ in _his_ life, he wouldn't even _have_ a life - or a daughter. He trusted her with both, just like she trusted him with hers, and the lives of those she loved most of all.

Therefore, it wasn't _too_ surprising when, upon discovering that, in the midst of that deluge of tears, Robyn suddenly felt something come _loose_ – and in a place she'd never expected to feel such a sensation. Her stomach sank, and she pulled away, her face going white and her eyes widening into opaque pits of fear. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing inward, and when they snapped open, again, they were terrified.

 _“Fuck!”_ she cried, shaking her head. “Chrom, I need...!” She sat up, looking around blindly, and when she tried to push herself to her feet, she stumbled with a cry and landed back down beside him. 

“Robyn,” he called, noticing that, once he caught her, she went still – and a little... limp. _“Robyn!”_ He held her almost like he would have Lulu, cradled across his lap and cradled in his arms, and in a way that allowed her full support on one side, held into that support from the other.

When Robyn realised she could feel this, and she stirred, nodding and swallowing hard, her throat dry. She tried to speak, but flinched, gritting her teeth, and she felt her whole body break into a cold sweat.

 _No_ , she thought, dismayed. _No! No, no, no!_

“Robyn, what's wrong?” he asked her quickly, tilting her chin up with his hand, starting to get scared, now. She didn't look okay. She looked frightened, like she wanted to run and hide – only while knowing that, no matter what, she brought what she ran away from with her.

 _Literally_.

“Robyn, I want to help, but I don’t know what you need--,”

“I’m... I n-need...” she managed to get out, her voice tiny – before she felt a wave of discomfort and pain crash into her, and curled back up against him, yearning to pass out, praying to be given such a gift...

_No, no, no, no, it's... why is it…? But it's only...?!_

_“Labour_. I'm in _labour,”_ she managed to choke out. "But it's too soon--!"

Needless to say, it was at least something he was more than happy to help her with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, then my instructions were followed, and I am happy. If I don't reply, it's because I cannot. Additionally, if there is more, it will also be "auto-posted". So no worries; the shit I'm standing in won't affect this story's updates - so far.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“WHAT?!”_

Olivia raised her head, just as Lucina staggered back a few steps away from the door, where she was currently talking with one of many royal messengers, ones used between the families living within it to keep updated amongst each other.

Neither knew who sent this one, or why, as the afternoon had been a quiet one, and both had expected an even quieter night. The fact that Lucina had answered with Lulu still wrapped around her made this even more obvious, as this was behaviour she only allowed if there was a proper time for it; even then, she still looked tense, and had been all day, without any visible reason why.

She had a gut feeling that something was off, but couldn't name its source. When Olivia asked, when they got here, what was wrong, all Lucina could provide with honesty was: “Nothing, so far, but _something_ is. I can feel it.”

Beyond that, even Lucina couldn't understand it.

Now, things were starting to make sense, even before she knew what that messenger was about to say.

Lulu, the second Lucina shouted, winced and looked at her as though betrayed, her entire face scrunching up as she took in a breath, to shout in hopes of scaring Lucina in return. Instead, she suddenly found herself back on the floor with her brother, and she was so stunned that she stayed in place and went silent. This silence was almost miraculous, especially since she was practically _dropped_ back down, and by someone who was _never_ rough with her...

“Lucina--?” Olivia tried, her hands out and trying to snag one of hers before she got out of range.

But Lucina's eyes were glassy and unfocused, her face pale, and she was already out the door, following the messenger and disappearing with them down the hallway, and without another word.

Olivia sat there, just as silent as Lulu, but at least Minigo had no such issues, and he started to cry, the entire thing too much for him, too. This reminded Lulu of her own hurt feelings, and she joined in, slowly crawling her way back to her mother while protesting with offended pride.

Another thing both Lucinas shared as a core trait.

By the time she had both babies settled, Olivia managed to find out for herself what the problem was. Once she did, and with regret, she quickly sent them both to the nursery for now, even if both were distraught with confusion - and the frustration that came from that confusion.

(Their 'nanny' arrived not long after and made it all better: Laurent. He was one of a short list of favourites that both siblings shared - even if Laurent, himself, had no clue why. He was just happy to help.)

It couldn't be helped. Olivia vowed to make it up to them, and even tried, sending a messenger of her own to her older son, to either go to the birthing suite or help babysit, as he was usually more than happy to have an excuse stay hidden. It made stress easier for him, and in turn, usually helped all three adjust to that same stress. She was certain that Inigo would take advantage of it, and encouraged him to.

Once she was positive that she could leave her children behind in safety (only their feeling were hurt), she went over to Lucina and Robyn’s wing, faster than she'd ever let anyone see her move before now. She'd only used that speed on the battlefield, but this... _this_ , she knew, was about to become a battle of its own.

Robyn was definitely in labour – and it was real.

And it was still a month too early.

So Olivia ran, her own face twisted with worry and fear.

But even she wasn't fast enough to get there in time.

* * *

_“Move.”_

It was one word, one single word, and it was even spoken softly. But it was coated in fresh venom, the rage within it making anyone flinch, even if unheard by some, and it was a command made by one of their princes.

Immediately, the crowd in front of the huge double-doors before Lucina parted, and she threw herself forward and slammed her fists onto both doors, her throat too dry to yell. She didn't pause, not until she heard the doors being opened, and when she did, she turned and glowered at anyone close enough to try and slip in before her. That way, before anyone was able to, only she disappeared through them, and left them all behind, the doors closing behind her.

Lucina barely even took in her surroundings, despite having not been in here for almost a year, now – maybe longer; she knew it by now, thanks to that, and had outpaced the supposed doorkeeper by the time her hearing came back.

Once she was close enough, she realised that she did have ears that worked – only to wish they didn't, because what they'd heard first, above anything else, was the sound of her wife screaming for her.

_"LUCINA--!!"_

Lucina's entire body flashed with panic, and she slammed into the next door in front of her, her hands shaking so hard that she cried out, trying to slap them against it. She didn't know that she wasn't even close to silent, couldn't even feel sound leave her, let alone hear her own voice whimpering. Every third and fourth word that escaped her was Robyn's nickname, in a voice that was so broken, so desperate that it even made the doorkeeper flinch.

 _“Open this fucking door!”_ she demanded, the second she saw them catch up. Her voice was shrill and broken, and not the smooth tone that she usually commanded with, but when she kept repeating it, even as they tried to do so, they started getting a bit frantic, too, and fumbled a great deal.

When Robyn screamed again, it was a sound that ended with a choked sob and defeated tears. Lucina slammed her side into the door, that eternal panic making her hands scrabble uselessly at the tall wooden plank of wood, hoping to crack it or smash it open, so that she could get to her wife, could save her, so she could fix this...

Somehow, the door opened, and she again tumbled forward, not caring how or why – just that it had. The doorkeeper, for once, took no offence to being ignored, and instead looked relieved to be free of her, closing the door behind her with obvious haste.

_“Lucina--!!”_

Again, she was blind for a great time, but her body moved as if she wasn't. She rushed forward, then dropped to her knees, just as she felt herself embraced.

“Robyn,” she whispered, over and over, after every kiss she gave her, feeling Robyn cling to her and burst into sobs, her entire body awash in tremors. Lucina held her up, held her close, and kept kissing her. Robyn sobbed out Lucina's nickname, and she nodded each time.

For a needed moment, there was only this embrace. Both suddenly forgot where they actually were: the birthing chambers of the Royal House of Ylisse, where hundreds of Exalts had been caught, carried, and cared for. Robyn herself was already sitting on the ancient wooden stool, wearing nothing but a light blue, thinly-woven shift, one that barely reached her knees – knees she kept together; they trembled so hard that they knocked together.

Beneath Lucina's knees and spread out all over the floor were heavy, thick blankets, covering most of the hardwood floor, ones also old and traditional, kept to snuff with spells, ones renewed before and after every birth. Most were stained with ancient blood, and Robyn's was next to finally add her own to the tapestry of blotches and births.

The room itself was the same size as the rest room, but with windows at every wall, frosted over for privacy without sacrificing light. By now, however, the night was dying fast, and with every passing minute, the room grew darker and darker.

There were four other people there, unnoticed by Lucina so far: Lissa, Maribelle, and two healers, standing in for Olivia and Morgan once they arrived.

Others _were_ invited: Chrom, Tharja, Gaius, and even Inigo and Noire, as Robyn just said “Yes” to anyone who asked. But none were there, yet.

The four others waited patiently, even when Maribelle started to weep the second she saw that embrace. She felt her eyes fill, and she turned away, hiding her face with a haughty stance. She couldn't help but touched deeply by such a display of love and devotion between the two, the likes of which she'd only heard about but had yet to see for herself - til now.

“Oh,” she sulked, “Damn my sentimentality...”

Lissa heard her and looked over, then smiled and hugged her wife tight, kissing her red and damp cheek. “You're an old softie.”

“Hmph,” Maribelle answered, hiding her face within Lissa's hair, instead. An arm went around her shoulders, the other around her waist, and Maribelle closed her eyes and relaxed. “Well… If I _must_ be here, I’m glad that it's with you, my beloved cherry blossom.”

“Luci...” Robyn sobbed, so relieved that she was finally there.

She'd started off _alone_ , as Chrom had left her here as soon as he could, in order to get her help. She was _terrified_ , and tried to spend the time calming herself down, but when the first healers arrived, she was a mess, sobbing against the floor and still fully dressed, lying on the bare, stained planks of wood in a tight, shivering ball. _They_ summoned Lissa, and with her, Maribelle, then helped her as best as they could.

They gently undressed her, throwing the shift on over her head, and had her sit down in the middle of the floor, before they began to lay down and spread the blankets upon the floor, with the stool in the middle. By the time they'd moved her to sit on the birthing stool, she was _distraught_ , pain and terror rendering her helpless, when it never had, before. She felt nothing but pain, a kind she'd never knew could _exist_ before now.

Even on the battlefield, those felt like mere papercuts, now.

Even when Validar raped her mind, at least her body remained unharmed, now.

Even while being _destroyed_ , while Grima fell down with her, she barely remembered it.

Now, she almost _envied_ her past self, for the ability to vanish when the pain became too unbearable...

Lissa and Maribelle arrived just in time for Robyn's water to break, something that actually knocked her off of the stool and into the blankets, where she remained, crying and shivering but too panicked to try to help herself. She only knew they'd arrived when she felt Lissa take hold of her from behind and sit her up, as Maribelle – one that usually preferred avoiding things like this – rolled up her sleeves and grabbed Robyn's legs.

Together, they brought her back onto the stool and dried off her, but she barely felt that, too. Robyn was inconsolable at that point, her shock so potent that she barely even knew where she was, anymore: just that Lucina was not there with her, and she needed her to be.

She barely noticed when a long, thick rope suddenly dropped down in front of her, one hanging from the ceiling, save what it took to grab onto it and use it to stay sitting up. Once there, she didn't move, letting _no one_ near her, keeping her knees shut and her face hidden behind her arms.

When she realised that she wasn't waking up, and understood what was truly happening, she panicked, and started to scream for her wife, desperate for her love, her support, whatever it took to be free from this...

Only Lucina was able to break through; Robyn even let go of the rope to cling onto her, instead, sobbing so hard that they _both_ shook. They were almost as bad as the ones she'd shed over Marth, but even _she_ knew that, despite how badly this felt, it still felt better than _that_.

“Luci...” she moaned, wincing as she felt another wave of pain sweep through her.

The word was pitiful, pained and tiny, but Lucina heard it and kissed her, nodding. "I'm here," she reminded her wife.

“Lucina,” Lissa then interrupted, kneeling down beside them and looking both relieved and stressed out. “Thank you! We need your help, badly!"

Lucina looked up at her, bewildered by such a thing. She knew nothing about this sort of thing, save only what she'd experienced with her mother; _this_ was nothing like _that_. Not even _close_. So to have the future Royal Healer asking her for help was... confusing, to say the very least.

“We can't get her to let us _look_ ,” Maribelle added, crouching on their other side. “She keeps shoving us or kicking us away, and it's _so very rude,_ Robyn!"

Robyn snarled nonsense in reply, raising a hand giving her the pearl.

Maribelle spluttered with indignation. "Do you see, now, how poor your wife's manners are?!"

For a moment, Lucina was somewhere else, because those words were not what she'd expected. Because they were almost... _funny_ , really. And mirth always helped her focus, as it took focus to stop herself from laughing.

“Cosmic Eyes,” she whispered when she could, keeping her voice gentle. “Why won't you let them look? You trust them, do you not?”

Robyn shivered. “I can't have him, yet!” she blurted out. “It's too early! This isn't real, this _can't_ be real. I need to go home--!"

 _“No,”_ Lucina said, sharpening her voice a little. Inwardly, she sighed, as at least _this_ was something that easily distracted them both. “You need to stay _here_ , my love.”

“Too soon!” Robyn insisted, moving closer to her and refusing to show her face.

“Maybe,” Lucina agreed, her voice a little strained with growing panic. “But we can't do anything to help you unless you _let_ us help you. You trust Lissa and Maribelle, don't you?"

The irony of this was not lost on Lucina, however unappreciated it was. 

There was a pause, but Robyn eventually nodded.

“Then prove it, and trust them, _now_.”

Both Lissa and Maribelle were on edge, waiting for the confirmation to go ahead, and when their eyes met, they both shared a look of hope. Neither had anticipated this - that _Lucina_ would be the one to reassure _Robyn_ about it - but here they were.

Robyn didn't move, almost long enough to make it seem like she never would. But then, when she felt Lucina kiss her forehead and nudge her, she moved a bit, just a shred, so that she could still cling to her wife – but also moved her legs, enough to have only one person between them.

Lissa literally jumped at the chance, while Maribelle went to her side, her eyes sharp but her hands kept to herself, making sure her eyes found whatever Lissa's missed.

But she didn't. She missed it, too.

It went quiet during that time, save soft instructions from Lissa and softer cries of pain from Robyn. Her legs shook uncontrollably, but Lissa kept them apart, and during this examination, there were no kicks or protests.

Her breaths had grown strained by the time Lissa raised her head. “Okay,” she said, her voice even and serious. “Robyn, can you hear me?”

She nodded, but that was it.

“Good. I need you to hear what I’m about to say, because I need you to _accept_ it. Got it?”

Robyn went still, and Lucina kissed her, hoping to soothe her.

Lissa went on, anyway. “You're in labour, Robyn. Especially now that your water broke. At this rate, we can expect you to start contractions in about an hour, maybe sooner. With each one, we'll check your progress, alright? And once you're dilated to ten centimetres – no more, no less, Robyn – it'll be time to push.”

Robyn shook her head quickly, starting to sob, now, in hopes of guilting all of them into going away, instead of making her do such a thing.

Lissa would not allow it _. “Yes_. Robyn, listen to me, _please?!”_  Hervoice broke.

It made Robyn flinch. She took a breath and held it to silence herself, before nodding a little, sniffling. “Mmmggghh...” she growled out, before shuddering and going silent, trying to hold back her sobs.

Lucina murmured to her and rubbed her back, and she whimpered a little, trying to get even closer to her.

It wasn't Lissa's fault.

It wasn't Maribelle's fault.

It wasn't _anyone's_ fault.

Not even Morgan's. 

She knew it, and knew that, if this _was_ happening, now, and she really did have no choice, then she would do it _right_ , regardless.

 _Morgan_ , she told herself angrily. _This isn't for you, but for Morgan._

_For him, for Luci, for Chrom..._

_Not you._

Her eyes opened, then focused.

If anyone knew _anything_ about her, it was that she was altruistic, and always thought of others, first, even in the face of her own discomfort or pain. _This_ was only going to be no different, but only if she made the effort. And she could only do so if she _listened_ , and did as she was asked.

_Morgan..._

The space between seemed to stretch for an eternity, and yet later, most forgot about it. Everyone was held in place, as if someone demanded a tableau to paint, and it oddly helped.

Robyn's tears softened, as did her hold on Lucina's shoulders. She shivered, trying to push herself back up, but when she tripped, Lucina grabbed her, and she remained in place. Robyn moved her head lower, so that she could rest her forehead against Lucina's chest (a very soft place), but also while still hiding a little, as she kept her face pointed down, and her eyes closed.

“How... many... _ungh_... now?” she managed to get out.

Lucina almost jumped, unprepared for speech, and she rubbed Robyn's sweaty back, her shift already soaked through with it. Robyn's hands moved to Lucina's chest, her head shifting to the side, so Lucina moved them over her heart. She felt Robyn relax a little more, and kissed the back of her head, starting to rock them both, for mutual _and_ shared comfort.

Lissa and Maribelle, however, looked at each other, as they'd not only heard her, but knew what she was asking. That was the problem, and the reason why Lissa had reminded Robyn that she still had a lot more to do, early or not.

Indeed.

Night had fallen in earnest, now, and the lost light in the room began to be replaced by candles, lit by apprentice healers. They'd been doing this all while they waited for Robyn to calm, and had finished when she spoke. Therefore, it was fitting when Lissa closed her eyes, and Maribelle prepared to answer her, the curtains were drawn over the windows, plunging the room into deeper darkness.

 _Where the hell is everyone?!_ Lissa thought suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. All of them ended up thinking this at least once by this point, but only Robyn spoke it aloud, later.

“Robyn, dear,” Maribelle called, her musical voice easily masking the wavers and stutters as she spoke. “When we checked, just now, _that_ was what we were looking at. Since your water broke, between then and now, well...” She went pink. “My dear, you're already halfway there.”

Later, when Maribelle remembered her own words, she was appalled by the crude irony, and sulked about it for weeks.

Robyn was the one who jumped, her head going up, and even when she felt like she was about to throw up, she managed to shake it away, her incredulity making it seem like nothing.

“No!” she cried. “No, I _can't_ be! That was... It's only been... _I can't have him without him being here!”_

Her voice had grown shrill by the end, and broke, her tears rendering her mute. She shook her head, again but Maribelle's expression didn't change. If anything, it became harder, sterner, and that only made Robyn feel _worse._

Because it meant it was true.

"So very rude," Maribelle sighed, turning her nose up for a moment.

Lucina was perplexed. She'd missed this part of Minigo's birth, because she was only allowed in once her mother started the pushing. And it must be said, before going on, that she _did_ try, ever so much, to keep calm and collected about this. She knew how worthless her panic was, and knew that Robyn needed her to be strong, so that _she_ could be weak without fear; her silence up to then was proof of that.

But when she saw Robyn's expression, even as her hair stuck up all over in an endearingly adorable way, Lucina could not keep herself calm, anymore. She was starting to get _scared_ , and when she was scared, she was also _angry_.

“Listen, I don't get what that means, and I need to, _right now,”_ she snapped.

As she spoke, she took hold of Robyn and moved over to her, so that she could be supported upon the stool better - and, so that Lucina, herself, felt comfortable enough to remain beside her.

Robyn pressed into her embrace as soon as she could, and Lucina hugged onto her, starting to smooth down and stroke her sweat-soaked hair. She buried her face back into her prince's shoulder, and that served to upset said prince even _more_.

She didn't like seeing Robyn helpless and without a plan.

She didn't like knowing that, even _with_ a plan, it probably would have still ended up this way, anyway.

She didn't know that there was no way, not even for Robyn, to _ever_  have a plan for what happened, next.

“Aunt Lissa,” she growled, her eyes going to _her_ instead of Maribelle. _“What is happening to my wife?!”_

"I'm tired of this. I'm going to find the others, so that you can be rude to them, instead," Maribelle sighed. She rolled her eyes, getting to her feet in order to check outside for the others, as well as leave such negativity behind.

She didn't come back.

Lissa took over. She got to her feet, too, but she was the one who answered Lucina, even as she went to grab more blankets from the huge wooden chest stuck in the corner of the room.

“So, when this happens,” she explained calmly, “and the water breaks, it signals a need for Robyn to start paying attention to the demands of her body – _Morgan's_ demands – until she feels her instincts telling her to push, starting after she has her first contraction.”

Lucina nodded; she at least knew what _those_ were, and why they happened.

“But Robyn also needs to be... _open_ enough... to push him out,” Lissa continued, pausing to make a gesture with her hand, one that mimed a flower in bloom.

 _Oh_. Lucina blinked, especially when Robyn nodded weakly.

“Ten is the minimum as well as maximum. Once she gets there, she needs to help me, as I help her,” Lissa concluded. She walked back over to them and handed Robyn the rope, again, making sure it remained secure within her grasp.

“After that, it's time for the worst part – and then the best," she concluded, trying to smile.

She had no idea how right she was.

Robyn grabbed the rope and held onto with one hand, the other still upon Lucina's chest. She tried to raise her head, but failed, and kept her forehead pressed against Lucina's shoulder, panting for breath.

Lucina barely noticed. “Lissa, for this entire _thing,_ _all_ of us have said that Morgan is too big for Robyn to push out! How is _ten enough?!_ How can _ten_ be the maximum _and_ minimum?! Have you not noticed how _huge he is?!”_

Lissa listened to her with a calm expression, though with one eyebrow raised. She stood beside them, her arms crossed over her chest. “And didn't _I_ say it's a stretchy place?” she volleyed back.

Lucina was about to snap in return, but Robyn interrupted them both, and without warning. She went rigid, her head jerking up and her eyes flaring open, and she grabbed onto the rope with both hands, curling around it quickly and holding her breath. Lucina protested, as she still wanted to hold her, but Robyn again interrupted.

She  _screamed_.

It surprised Robyn, too, especially with how loud it was, but it was a surprise that didn't linger. Instead, pain took over, one that sliced her up, from the inside out, then pulled her apart, making her reel and almost fall off the stool. She forgot _everything_ she'd ever read, her brain erasing anything useful from itself, instead leaving her with only the useless lizard parts.

_I'm nothing, no one, nowhere but in hell, feeling like my body is being split in half, right through the middle, stop it, stop it, kill me, kill me, help, help, help help helphelp..._

Lucina cried out, scrambling to her feet and catching Robyn before she fell, so that she landed against herself, instead. Robyn didn't know it; her eyes were wide and blind, their colour empty and obscured by tears, and she kept screaming through the entire ordeal and without a visible cause - save the contraction, itself. She had no thoughts, nothing but how much it hurt, and found no escape from it.

Lucina could tell, and she sobbed, holding Robyn to her and trying to get her to slow down her breaths, while also trying to brainwash herself to do the same...

Lissa did nothing – save watch, and count.

After what felt like eternity, Robyn fell quiet, her whole body going limp as though dropped, and her eyes rolled up and closed, just as her face went pale and waxy. Her hands loosened their hold, and if Lucina hadn't still been there, she would have fallen soon after. Instead, she landed against familiar flesh, felt herself pulled into a strong, soothing embrace... before she fainted.

Lissa tensed up, but kept counting, wishing Maribelle was back, to help her keep track, just in case...

Lucina, however, _panicked_. She knelt back down, grabbing Robyn’s shoulders and shoving her back into sitting up as high as possible. Robyn didn't react, didn't seem to notice, and just slumped against her prince, her breathing fast and pained.

 _“Robyn!”_ Lucina called, her voice tense. “Robyn, wake up! _Wake up!!”_

Luckily, she did, whether it was from Lucina's voice or just naturally, but she did. Her eyes fluttered open, just barely, and she went stiff instead of limp, reaching up and grabbing hold of Lucina's forearms, her hold clumsy and loose. Lucina sobbed, pushing the hair back from Robyn's forehead, and she murmured, surprising them both, again, the feeling so incredible that she even managed a flicker of a smile.

 _I knew it!_  she thought absently. _I'm never growing my hair out, ever again...!_

Lucina sobbed again, moving up and hugging onto Robyn tight, shaking as hard as _she_ was, but with fear. This was a fantastic distraction, because Robyn could not focus on herself while Lucina needed comfort and love. And while distracted, Robyn could stay calm, and focus on Lucina.

And Lissa could keep count.

“S'okay, lovey,” Robyn murmured, moving one hand clumsily reaching for Lucina's cheek. Her eyes were closed, and her chin was rested against Lucina's soft shoulder. She pulled Lucina further into her arms, this time. Lucina clung to her, and Robyn smiled, again, starting to stroke _her_ hair. That was another sweet distraction, as both loved that, too.

Lissa then moved over and said, “Lucina, Robyn, may I have another look?”

 _“No!”_ was Lucina's answer. “No! _Fuck off!”_

Lissa's lips twitched, her eyes going wide – only to have them grow wider when Robyn giggled. She wasn't even sure that she'd heard Lucina say that word before now, and certainly hadn't expected to during something like _this_.

 _“Goof,”_ Robyn answered. “Shift your gift.”

Lucina went rigid, this time, but when she pulled away, and their eyes met, she was also pink – and _not_ with fear or anger. Robyn _smiled_ at her, the gesture a little twitchy, but it was a balm for her pains, and it helped. Lucina hugged her again, before – very slowly – moving to the other side, her eyes glued to her aunt, now, to make sure she didn't hurt her wife.

Lissa helped Robyn reattach herself to the rope, and once she was able to keep sitting up on the stool without help, Lissa parted her legs and examined closely... only to wish she had taken Lucina’s advice, after all.

Robyn winced several times, and almost did kick Lissa, albeit accidentally, but Lissa stayed for a while. It _hurt_ , especially when reaching _up_ and _in_.

_In?_

_How is that possible?_

_There's no way she should be able to—_

Robyn jolted, again, her eyes flaring open, before she yelped – and screamed, again, this time louder than before. Lucina scrambled back up to her feet, grabbing Lissa's shoulder to shove her away, but Lissa was already moving to stand up beside Robyn, instead. Lucina followed and hugged onto Robyn - but she was pushed away, instead - by Robyn. She staggered back, but her eyes then landed on Robyn's expression, telling her all she needed to know in one look.

_Shocked, agonising terror._

Robyn's scream suddenly cut off, ending in an abrupt gasp. _“No!”_ she cried, the pain of her next contraction stiffening her limbs and gluing her to the stool and the rope. If she tried to move in any other way, that agony increased, so she struggled to keep from moving at all. Except _Lissa_ had been the one to move her, reaching down and holding her hands up.

Lissa looked and touched carefully, and with some relief, she leaned back and stood up, again - and realised that she got to share her relief with both of them, if from the sidelines. Somehow, Lucina had managed to get Robyn to not only remain still within her embrace, but also to slow down her breathing, a task barely met, as each breath ended in a pained cry or whimper, the pains from her contraction breaking her apart anew, making her feel almost nothing but that hell...

Lissa waited, again timing it, and when Robyn slumped back again, sobbing for Lucina, she nodded. She gave them both a minute, as Lucina was helping Robyn stay awake, the pain from each contraction threatening to make her pass out.

“Robyn?” Lissa called, touching one of her hands. She jumped, flinched, the nodded, swallowing hard between hard-won gasps of air. “Okay. You're still at five.”

Robyn sobbed, actually dismayed to hear this, as it meant she was going to have to keep returning to hell, over and over, and she wasn't sure she would be able to cope. Lucina looked comforted, though, and while she couldn't smile, she at least softened her glare a little.

 _“Where--?!”_ Robyn demanded at last, pressing her forehead to the back of her hands, closing her eyes tight. “ _Where are they--?!”_

It was a good question – the answer one that required explanation.

A lengthy one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks*

Olivia was already on her way to the birthing suites when she ran into Morgan – and Noire. They'd just arrived, and yet both still knew what was happening.

Which made sense; Morgan knew his own birthday, after all.

“Morgan!” Olivia cried, stopping them both. “Are you here for--? Wait, you _knew?!”_

Morgan nodded, his eyes already behind her, their colour dark with fear. Noire bit her lip, squeezing his hand a little; he nodded, but kept looking away.

Olivia could tell. “Follow me,” she commanded.

They did.

* * *

Chrom had been the one to alert Lissa, and since Maribelle was with her, it saved him another errand. Ricken, Brady, and Owain were out on an errand – one specifically made for "male bonding" – and that saved him three detrours. He swerved and instead went back, to see if he could find Olivia and Lucina, unaware that the messenger he'd sent ahead of him had already reached both. He then checked the nursery and found it empty, but when he swung by the bedrooms, he found his children in bed for the night, with Laurent reading them a story. He of course had time to kiss them, before bolting back the other way, but without thinking, as it woke up both babies, both sensing the excitement and activity in the air, and Laurent ended up being with them all night.

Chrom lost track of how much time he spent looking for Inigo, but he knew he gave up way too late, and hurriedly tried to sprint to the birthing suite.

Only to bump into Inigo on the way.

“Where the hell were you?” Chrom demanded, less angry and more... loudly nervous.

Inigo blinked, before looking away. “Long story,” he admitted. “What's going on? Why are the staff losing their shit?”

 _“Robyn!”_ Chrom answered, his voice breaking.

“That's good enough for me,” Inigo replied, and they took of, together.

* * *

The problem was that by the time they'd made it to the main entrance, the hall leading to it was crowded - so crowded that Chrom suspected that someone spread it outside the castle grounds. (And he was right.)

That was already a good enough reason to be pissed off, but the worst was when he realised, upon seeing his family members trapped within the crowd with him. Once any of them tried to get closer, the staff didn't seem to recognise any of them (or pretended not to, because baby), and either held them back, or pushed them aside.

The staff really did get rather... baby-demented... after all.

Maribelle ended up staying there for the entire time, tensely waiting for them and hoping she would still get back in time.

Alas, she did not, which meant that they didn't, either.

* * *

Robyn was not okay. She was sobbing, her entire body shaking so hard that she felt like it belonged to someone else. The room was so dark, and while the candlelight was pretty, it also upset her, terrified that it would be too dark for Morgan to see her, and thus recognise her, and if he didn't, he wouldn't eat, and if he didn't, he would starve, and if he starved, he would die... and... and...

Her mind suddenly went red, and she barely managed to swallow back another scream as she felt the next contraction stab her right between the legs, but she still greyed out from shock. This began to happen with such regularity that Robyn felt like she was losing her mind.

Every time a new contraction struck her, she felt like she'd barely had any time to take a breath before the next one hit. All she knew was wave after wave of pain, and since Lissa couldn't heal her until it was over, she had to feel every single second of it.

Lucina held her close the entire time, even through the worst of the tremors, jerks, and copious amounts of unfortunate fluids. During each contraction, she kept Robyn close, helping her count her breaths through each one, holding her still while talking her through it. Once it stopped, she remained closer, still, rocking Robyn slowly and helping her drink, or clean her face of sweat, or distract her with funny stories of their shared past, of Robyn's only true memories…

Robyn heard it all, from far away. But she still, somehow, heard it. And it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down and giving up.

Lissa would check her after each one, to report their progress before helping Lucina get Robyn stable and lucid, ready for the next one.

And then it would start, again.

* * *

It went on for hours, but it barely felt like it. Each hour went by like mere minutes, the repetition sending them into a perpetual loop, one that grew faster and faster, but also made time seem endless and meaningless.

Therefore, when Lissa examined Robyn and found her finally at ten, she was shocked to discover that it was past midnight – at least three AM – and they were finally there.

The morning of May fifth had finally arrived.

“Robyn,” Lissa called, the second the latest contraction stopped. She remained where she was, however, kneeling down on the floor and between Robyn's legs, one hand reaching up, still, which broke the loop.

Robyn heard her, felt all of it, and yet she was so numb with exhaustion that she couldn't even nod. She groaned, instead, her eyes rolling back, and Lucina called to her softly, using a cold, wet cloth to clean away her drool, tears, sweat, and even snot. Robyn focused on that gentle nurturing and sobbed, the fact that she was still awake and not allowed to rest making her unable to stop those sobs.

_All I want to do is sleep, and sleep, and keep sleeping until Morgan is finally here..._

Then, Lissa called, “Robyn, it's time to push, okay? Do you hear me?”

Robyn started to sob louder, her whole body shuddering and seizing with pain, robbing her of any hope of being freed of this torture. She didn't understand why she was still suffering – that was how exhausted she'd become.

 _“Robyn,”_ Lissa repeated, her voice sharper. Her eyes wavered, and she felt a stab of fear. “The second you feel your next contraction, you need to push! _Do you hear me?! Robyn!!”_

Robyn whimpered, the sound of a person begging anyone who heard it to _please_ kill her. But this time, she heard her, and finally, she nodded.

“I'm here, and Morgan is on his way, my love. Then  we're all done, here, okay? Then we'll have our baby, and we cal go home, alright?” Lucina whispered, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, _anywhere_. She'd been seated upon a spare stool, one behind Robyn, so that she could help keep her upright.

But now, after exchanging a nervous look from Lissa, Lucina took hold of Robyn, and gently pulled her up to her feet, instead.

“Grab the cord,” Lucina told her, more than once. “It's time, Cosmic Eyes. Morgan needs you to help him out.”

Robyn whimpered again, her entire body hunching forward, but she held onto that rope as best as she could. She found a way to balance against it, standing up as tall as she could while parting her legs automatically – before suddenly, something happened. 

Robyn closed her eyes, and when she felt her next contraction start, she felt her mind float away, meshing above and around her, feeling a kind of energy she hadn't noticed, before. She felt that pain ripping her apart, but when she gritted her teeth, locked her knees, and _pushed_ , she found it _easy_ – once she recognised what kind of energy she felt, and harnessed it with her own.

Old spells, old energies, old magicks that remained long after each mother – and each baby dropped and caught – died. These unconscious spells of benevolence reached across time and space, and they wrapped around Robyn, telling her that it was almost over, and what she needed to do in order _survive_ it. 

They told her that she was now one of many mothers who'd done this, before – and survived. They'd faced the same terrors, some cases even worse than her own could ever be, and yet they'd still survived. And their determined energies remained woven into this room's very air, to protect future mothers about to give up, instead giving them the strength to keep going.

Robyn didn't want to die. She wanted to join these energies, too, when it was her turn to comfort the next generation, then the next, and the next, for the rest of time.

That time _wasn't_ now.

She wasn't done with this life.

She wasn't ready to leave everything unfinished.

She wanted to live a complete life, first, before leading others to their new ones.

This time, Robyn _refused_ to die.

Lucina held onto her tight for a moment, glaring at the other two healers, wishing _they_ could do this for Robyn, instead of just flitting around and hovering around her. She'd already screamed at them at least six times, and thankfully they'd finally gotten her message to stay away. But _she_ didn't move away, despite sensing that she had to – especially now that Robyn was on her feet.

Until...

“Lucina, let her go. She needs space. She has to do this, herself,” Lissa said, her eyes sombre, just as Robyn stumbled forward a few steps, her knees trembling.

Lucina hesitated, then realised that she _needed_ to let go; otherwise, she risked interrupting something that could not be interrupted, not without irreversible harm.

So Lucina moved back, and sat down. But when Robyn reached out to her with one hand, she still grabbed it – and didn't let go.

Robyn then sagged, her first push doing very little, and she almost collapsed from it, her grip loosening on the thick cord, swooning with shock and pain.

Lucina acted fast, and quickly held Robyn's other hand up, to keep her upright. It worked, and with it, Robyn managed to pull herself back up, again.

Then, sounding excited, Lissa ordered, “Get ready to do it, again, just one more time, Robyn! Okay? _Robyn, okay?!"_

Robyn whimpered again, but with a nod, keeping her eyes closed and her focus inward, before reaching for the energy that she knew was Morgan's and gently nudging it with her own. Not long after, the next contraction hit, and she started pushing before she even _heard_ Lissa repeat the command. She tried to make it linger, knowing that doing it for longer bursts made it go faster, but when she stopped, she staggered, again, her whole world again greying out.

Both Lucina and Lissa helped her stay standing, and after what felt like an eternity, she managed to find her balance, again. Lissa then examined her, as Lucina spoke to her and kissed her hand, encouraging her and reminding her that she was loved, and needed, and almost done. She nodded weakly, tears continuously streaming down her bloodless cheeks, and she tried to squeeze her hand in return.

“I think... yes; this _might_ be the last one, the start of the end,” Lissa reported, and Robyn smiled, her eyes filling with hopeful and excited tears. “And it's gonna _suck_. Get ready!”

Robyn did, and the second it began, she pushed, so hard that she made a sound from it, the pain _immense,_ the entire time. Her knees nearly gave out, but between the rope and Lucina's hand, she fought her agony, and remained on her feet.

And because of that effort, Lissa was right. "Whoa! _Shit!_ Lucina, _Lucina! Help! Come here, quick!"_

Robyn heard this from far away, her voice falling silent and her mind going blank, the second she felt something _give_ – and come loose from within herself, slicing her from the inside out as it left her body. She didn't fight it; instead, she nudged it harder, her throat burning with acid reflux and bile, and she cried out, choking on it before spitting it out. (Thankfully hitting no one.)

And Morgan dropped out seconds after, with a rush of blood, fluids - and flesh. The second she felt that, Robyn staggered back, her grip loosening and her eyes rolling back up. Her heel got caught on another blanket, and as she felt herself fall backward, she let herself pass out, to weak to fight it, now.

“Grab--!” Lissa yelped, and the two healers rushed forward, catching Robyn on both sides and holding her up before she ended up on the floor, something else she didn't even feel.

Lucina didn't notice, as when Lissa cried out, she moved away, and her niece lunged forward and held out her own hands, not even aware of what she was doing. Faster than she could blink, their premature baby was practically _tossed_ into this world – but still landed within loving, outstretched hands.

Her own.

Lissa had gestured to the other healers, which in turn had her reach down too late, but Lucina was already ahead of her, and had caught their baby, first.

Lucina was shocked, as all she could feel was a very slippery and slimy thing to hold onto, especially when her hands closed over what she soon recognised as a tiny little human body. She remained in place as Lissa took a gentle but firm hold of the tiny, red face, and opened the tinier mouth with her pinkie, moving it around for a moment.

Lucina had barely any time to accept that what she held was a _who_ , not a _what_ , when out of nowhere, there was a choking noise, one followed by a soft, weak whimper. With it, the baby suddenly came to life within her grasp, and used the next breath to _scream_ , a sound so shrill and brittle that it made Lucina burst into tears – but not let go.

Lissa shouted another order to the healers, and after Robyn was returned to the stool for a moment in dazed, half-conscious tears, they went to grab a soft chair, one with a backing, for Robyn to sit and nurse in. They hadn't the time to grab it before now, as the speed of the delivery was... rather quick, to say the least, but at least had it, now.

The movement didn't wake Robyn, but that scream did. She stirred, surprised that she was back on the stool and holding herself up with the rope. She saw that her legs - and shift - were covered in blood, and the image became clearer with each gasp for air. She felt her body react at once, and before she could even ask, burst into tears of her own, feeling her entire body flood with desperate adrenaline. Her eyes snapped open, and she cried out wordlessly, barely able to see what she even held, only knowing that she wanted to hold something - some _one_ \- else, instead...

She wanted to _stop_ that sound, _needed_ to stop it, _couldn't live_ without stopping it...

Lucina hadn't noticed, as Lissa, during this, wiped away as much gunk and blood as possible, before she wrapped Morgan within soft, fresh swaddling, leaving it partially open. With a tired smile, she gave the bundle back to Lucina, who took it, her eyes huge.

Lissa then rushed over to Robyn, helping the now-returned healers move her into the nursing chair and get her settled, while Lucina kept Morgan with her until she was ready.

Lucina kept hold of their red, wrinkly, wriggling baby, realising that Morgan _was_ small, but still larger than the average month-early baby. There was a great deal of panicked, red-limbed flailing, and terrified, confused screaming from such a teeny little crumpled-up face. Lucina leaned down, closed her eyes, and touched her nose to Morgan's, and the cries skipped, then began to soften with surprised recognition. Lucina suddenly realised that a tiny hand was touching her face, accompanied by little snuffles and sniffles instead of screams and sobs.

And right there, the second those fingers touched her wet cheek, Lucina fell in love, kissing the tips with a tearful chuckle. "Oh, Morgie," she whispered, and again, Morgan's whimpers softened - and her eyes filled with tears.

“Okay, Mom, it's time to meet Mama,” Lissa then called, grinning from ear-to-ear. She moved to take the bundle, but Lucina shook her head, found a better hold on Morgan, and went over to Robyn's side, herself.

She was already Morgan's slave, and had decided that only Robyn and herself had arms good enough for her child.

When she could finally focus, Robyn found herself resting against what felt like a _million_ pillows, wrapped in fresh, warm blankets. Beneath those blankets, she wore a fresh, button-up shift, but still kept those blankets held up to her chin until the other two healers left for privacy, before she grabbed the used one and threw it across the room. (It landed rather wetly against the door, before skidding down it and plopping onto the floor, soon becoming a forgotten, sweat-soaked puddle.)

When Lucina sat down beside her, happy to see that the chair was big enough, Robyn's eyes lit up when they landed on her wife, first – then on whom her wife _held_.

Morgan had been distracted by Lucina for a bit, but was again screaming, _these_ cries loud and fast-paced, panicking without Robyn, the comfort gained from Lucina long-gone, now. Lucina looked both horrified and guilty, but Robyn smiled, finished unbuttoning the front of this new shift, and took hold, settling Morgan against her bared skin, right between her breasts. She made sure that they were both skin-to-skin, and that Morgan could hear her heartbeat as well as her voice.

She had to pull off, then rewrap, the swaddling for a moment in order to get it right, and when she did, she finally _got it_ – and grinned, her heart fluttering with joy.

Before she could even say a word about it, though, she felt Morgan squirm against her a little, still crying - only softer, now, less panicked. The second Morgan was able to smell Robyn, to touch her and hear her, their newborn seemed to _recognise_ her – especially when she talked.

And Robyn talked. A lot.

“Hi, little baby!” she called, and when Morgan's downy little eyebrows went up, she giggled and sobbed at the same time. A tiny hand reached out, and when it landed upon Robyn's cheek, the poor thing jumped, still blind. Instead of screaming, however, the sounds changed to soft, curious murmurs, and soon, Morgan was quiet, completely calm while kept pressed against Robyn's bare chest, comforted at last. 

And Robyn kept talking, even when her voice grew thick with joyful tears. “Hi, little Morgan, hi...! Hello, baby-baby! Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me, little one? Oh, _look_ at you, you like my skin, yeah...?"

Lucina couldn't speak, yet, too stunned. Morgan was _beautiful_ , especially within Robyn's arms, and the look of comfort upon both of their faces made her choke up, again, her heart swelling with love for them both.

Morgan stirred, leaning toward the sounds, and this time, both Robyn and Lucina laughed, as the look was _very_ sombre for so new a baby. That also made Morgan jump – and then burst into tears, either offended or scared - or both.

Lissa was also crying, but when she realised both mothers looked perplexed, especially when the cries didn't stop, but worsened, she went over to help. "Robyn,” she whispered “Morgan's _hungry.”_

Robyn went pink, and she nodded, her face lighting up. She looked as if she'd been recently healed, and while that was true, it of course went deeper than that. She was exhausted, and knew that adrenaline was the only thing keeping her awake, but she took full advantage of it.

It was worth it, especially for a moment like this. But it was also _necessary_ , for what was about to happen, next.

Gently, she pushed Morgan into the bend of one arm, using the other to adjust both of them and lean back, before moving Morgan, again, her hands shaking with fatigue and nervousness. Morgan protested the entire time, as by the end, the tiny little voice was hoarse, and Morgan's bottom jaw trembled, fists up and waving with distress and dismay.

This world was already _so_ difficult...

Lucina leaned down, happy that she could finally do something _useful_ , and helped Robyn move their new slug up against one of her nipples. Morgan's hand curved around that breast, and the cries just _stopped_ , as soon as Robyn felt a tiny, gummy mouth search desperately for that nipple - and not find it. Again, with Lucina's help, Morgan found it and latched on, and in seconds, was comfortable and warm within Robyn's embrace, nursing, at last.

Robyn wrinkled her nose, trying not to flinch. “That feels weird!” she cried, trying to keep her voice soft. She bit her lip, frowning a little; weird was a good word, but there was more to it than just that.

Something felt... _off_...

Lucina had been staring at Morgan, but she looked up at this. “Bad?”

“No...” Robyn admitted. “Just... weird…” She closed her eyes, her own eyebrows going up, then. “Oh... now it's kinda... nice.” She leaned into Lucina's side, and her prince pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head multiple times, too many to count.

Once all three were cuddled together, Morgan relaxed, drinking so fast that, between suckles, the little baby panted for breath, before starting again – only to repeat this, over and over, for the entire meal.

For a moment, there was near-silence as Morgan nursed, Lucina and Lissa watching both mother and baby, through nursing, reunite - and never let go.

Robyn looked like a completely different person, now, the horrors of labour easily shoved aside for something as amazing as _this_. Now, she looked _overjoyed_ , unable to stop weeping, even as she stroked Morgan's hair, and Morgan looked the same, happy to reconnect to Robyn as well as eat.

Lucina still felt fear, that awful, smothering fear, one that convinced her that something bad was going to happen, and _very_ soon.

And she wasn't wrong.

But the longer things remained calm, and when Lissa remained quiet as she monitored them, Lucina realised that maybe... maybe this _was_ okay.

She didn't notice that Lissa watched them, or when she sat up and almost tense, her eyes sharp and on Robyn, when really, they should have been on Morgan. 

Robyn was half-asleep when she felt Morgan abruptly jerk away from her nipple and start to wriggle and growl – then complain, again, arms and legs flailing and kicking half of the swaddling off, very frustrated, indeed.

“Oof!” Robyn cried, but her voice was happy and cheerful. “Someone's all done!”

Morgan whined in reply, annoyed; if Robyn _knew_ this, then why wait until tears to start to fix this?

Being a baby was _hard_.

Lucina had been watching the two, happy to share their first soft moment, together, but she jumped when Morgan began to cry and wiggle about. She looked down to see if she could help, just in time to see the swaddling kicked off – and she froze in place, her eyes widening and her head tilted to one side, one hand going over her mouth.

Robyn laughed when she noticed, her voice hoarse. “Caught up, have you? Burp this, please!” she teased her, holding Morgan out for Lucina to take, to burp and cuddle for a moment; the labour was not _quite_ over, yet, after all, and she could feel her body telling her so.

Amongst _other_ things...

Lucina of course took hold of Morgan, excited to, and she even unbuttoned the front of her own shirt and pushed it open, so that they, too, could touch skin-to-skin. Once Morgan was pressed against her and felt it, the crying softened, long enough for Lucina to adjust them both for comfort's sake.

The time Morgan was about to start screaming, again, Lucina began patting and rubbing her already-beloved baby's tiny little back, and there wasn't a reason to scream, anymore. Instead, she heard soft, slightly-jarred squeaks, and her heart ached with devotion, planting a kiss atop Morgan's soft little head.

This was soothing as well as distracting – for them both – and it managed to last long enough for Robyn and Lissa to finish up, including severing the cord and passing and removing the afterbirth (Morgan didn't even notice either one).

By the time that was done, and Robyn was comfortable, again, Morgan belched – and then burst into absolutely _petrified_ shrieking, unprepared for such a loud, intrusive sound, one only Morgan made.

Lucina laughed a little, finding it endearing, before handing Morgan back to Robyn, starting to notice a pattern - one confirmed when Morgan's cries softened, again.

“I'm going to go find out what the _hell_ is going on, and why my stupid dumbass brother missed the birth of his granddaughter,” Lissa told them, her voice pitched over Morgan's protests. “Take your time, okay? There's still time, before. I'll be back before then."

Neither understood this, but both women nodded anyway.

Then, finally, they were alone at last.

Morgan wailed for a while, at least until Robyn's nipple was one again found, and again, Morgan latched on at once and fell silent, save the sounds of a happy baby being nourished - and breaths taken between, thanks to happy haste.

Lucina watched in silence, her ears red and her eyes huge and fixed on Morgan's face. “Is _that_ normal? Eating again so soon?”

Robyn laughed and kissed Lucina's cheek, and something within her relaxed, and she smiled back. “Yes,” she agreed. “This will be the norm for a while. Hourly, at best. It's not milk, yet, remember? It's that other stuff, and she needs it more than milk, right now.”

Lucina nodded, and again, there was a pause, one broken only by happy baby sounds, little squeaks and squawks and snuffles of appreciation. Her mind went back to Lissa's parting words, and she looked up at her wife, her eyes warm with happiness.

“Did _you_ know?” Lucina asked, at last.

“Nope,” Robyn sighed, even as she smiled. “Just found out, myself. I'm guessing it was Lissa's variable.”

It was, but also wasn't.

“So, wait... this..." Lucina rested her hand atop Morgan's head, cupping around the soft cap of reddish hair, something the baby was comforted by, if going by the soft little gurgle made in reply.

 _Morgan_.

Was _this Morgan?_

 _“Is_ this Morgan?” she demanded.

Robyn laughed, her eyes filling with tears, and she nodded, again. Very gently, in a way that ensured that Morgan wasn't disturbed, Robyn pulled the swaddling down, revealing the Brand already darkening upon their baby's chest, permanently tattooed onto the skin for life.

Lucina swallowed hard, her eyes filling with tears, too. She closed them, leaning down and pressing her lips against the place her hand had been. Morgan started, before Lucina felt a tiny hand try to grab hold of her hair, but then miss. Luckily, there were no upset tears, as Morgan simply resumed being distracted by nursing; that always came first.

“That's... I mean, _of course_... but...” Lucina tried, and her voice trailed off, unable to hold back a tearful laugh. She replaced her hand, and this time, Morgan shifted, trying to push her head _into_ it, even while blind and eating.

That shut Lucina up, and she buried her face into the side of Robyn’s shoulder, instead. "I love her!!" she confessed tearfully.

“She's a smart one,” Robyn whispered.

“She gets it from you, apparently,” Lucina replied, her voice so happy that it almost seemed to hurt. “Oh, Naga, of course! Of _course_ she would get _this_  from me!"

And that was when adult Morgan stumbled in, his eyes wide and his face pale with fear. They simply looked up at him, and he went scarlet, knowing, with that shared look, that they knew, now.

“Uh,” he rasped out. "So... yes, _that's_ me. This time, that's me. Yes. She's me. I'm her. But me. Not a her. Not that that's bad!"

“Hello, Morgie,” Lucina interrupted, ignoring his babbling. "It appears that you were born a girl.”

He nodded shyly, looking less scared and more... _mischievous_?

Lucina's face lit up, and she held her arms out to him, unable to speak. Morgan stumbled on a blanket this time, then just fell into Lucina's arms, making sure that he didn't knock or jar Lucina and Robyn – and the Morgan she was nursing.

Lucina refused to let him go for quite some time, but Morgan had expected that – and was happy to be right.

It _had_ been better to keep it a secret, after all.

But there was another secret that nobody, even in their wildest dreams, could ever have prepared for - not even Robyn.

Because this wasn't over, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I admit that this wasn't the initial path to this story, I also admit that it actually is perfect when it comes to these two, proving Genderneutralnoun's prowess and intelligence when it comes to them. Thank you :)
> 
> Don't worry; she's fine.

Morgan remained with them for a while, as for now, he was the only one allowed in. Neither Robyn nor Lucina knew that, or why, at first, and had simply let his presence distract them, especially when Morgan got to touch his doppelganger's cheek – and squeak, scrambling back with huge eyes and red cheeks. (Baby Morgan didn't notice; she was on meal number two.)

But when Lissa soon walked over, looking concerned, it broke the spell that was cast, and all three young adults looked up the second they realised she'd been standing there for a while, in silence, just watching with obvious concern.

“Uhm,” Lucina said softly, blinking a little at her aunt. “What's wrong? Where did everyone go?”

Robyn nodded, her eyes on baby Morgan, hoping her eyes would finally open, but so far, not yet. Instead, she felt her _own_ eye twitching a little when she felt a sharp twinge between her legs, and she figured it was part of the afterbirth process. 

She was so very wrong.

Lissa noticed, and she stepped closer. “Robyn,” she answered, her voice tense. Robyn nodded, but Lissa frowned at her, and again, she felt worried confusion fill her.

“What?!” she cried, shrinking back a little, though without disturbing Morgan's meal, thankfully.

She then felt another, sharper, twinge, and felt herself break into a sweat, even as she tried to hide. It hurt, and she winced, coughing a bit; she figured it was more acid reflux, and again strove to ignore it.

“Lucina or Morgan, as soon as baby Morgan is done, can one of you please take her?" Lissa answered, looking irritated with her.

“What? No! _Why?!”_ Robyn cried, her eyes filling with tears. Again, she tried to shrink away, hoping to disappear before anyone touched her baby.

Luckily, Lucina and Morgan refused to obey, simply because they knew that to do so would upset Robyn – and also baby Morgan. (They'd talked about it as she nursed, and decided to name her Morgana, for now, until she was older to choose her own preference.)

Lissa bit her lip, fidgeting absently with a curl of hair, and it was _that_ that ensnared Lucina’s attention – and alarmed her. Lissa wasn't prone to those kinds of gestures, anymore, but tended to forget during moments of great distress.

“What's wrong with Robyn, Aunt Lissa?” she demanded. Morgan looked at her with surprise, but her eyes remained on her aunt, her rage so thick that it made her voice small – but also very, _very_ scary.

Especially when Robyn was unable to stop her tears.

But Robyn wasn't just crying about that, anymore. She was crying because she was starting to feel afraid, again. And that was because, if she let her mind drift away from Morgana, she realised that she was starting to feel... not that great. In a newly-familiar way.

Lissa swallowed hard, her eyes on Robyn, still. Suddenly, she wasn't terse, anymore, because she understood the problem. And technically, it was her fault. They'd assumed that Lissa's detected anomaly was about Morgan's sex, as Morgan confessed that he'd known from the start, but didn't want to ruin it for himself – herself – themself, wanting her to choose on her own.

But it was another variable that Morgan had sadly forgotten, alongside the rest of his family – his _life_ , really. He'd even forgotten _Lucina's_ gender at one point, because he'd forgotten _her_. So there was still _some_ leeway for Morgan to hide within, because it wasn't his fault that he'd forgotten; all of it was, in theory, happening now.

And, well... Lissa was still partially to blame. She hadn't said a word about it, didn't prepare anyone for it. And that was because this was _literally her first job as Royal Healer,_ and hadn't realised what hearing two heartbeats within Robyn actually _meant_. She only knew once Morgana was in Lucina's hands; she'd quickly busied herself with prepping for the afterbirth, and after a few more pokes and nudges, could feel what she'd missed, and knew she was in trouble. 

Lissa had planned to tell Robyn as soon as possible, but Robyn had been so exhausted, and Morgana had been so distracting, and she felt that interrupting could wait. She even began to doubt herself when nobody really questioned the fact that, even while holding Morgana within her arms, Robyn still looked very, _very_ pregnant...

…and that was because she still _was_.

Robyn felt her stomach sink back into her feet the second she understood what she was seeing within her dear friend's eyes, and she shook her head, her eyes filling with fresh tears – but this time, there was no question: they were unhappy.

“I'm so sorry!” Lissa cried, doing something she hadn't done in at least a year, now, and raised her hands up to beneath her chin, clenching them tight and squeezing her eyes shut. She shook her head, too. “I'm so _stupid_ , I’m such a _flake_ , I’m so sorry, _I’m_ _so sorry_ \--!”

“Why?” Lucina demanded, her own stomach suddenly flooding with cold, acerbic fear. "What's--?"

 _“Ah--!”_ Robyn answered, wincing so hard that, sadly, she ended up jarring Morgana away from her breast, which made the baby choke and cough, then start to scream, again, both terrified that she'd almost choked and angry that she was still hungry, but...

“Morgan!” Lucina cried, just as Robyn's eyes closed tight, and the blood left her face, her hold loosening around their baby without any say in the matter. Morgan lunged for Morgana, while Lucina lunged for Robyn, and luckily, both caught the other just in time – though of course this didn't end the tears, for either of them.

Morgan quickly got to his feet, moving to the corner of the room where the chest of blankets was shoved, Morgana’s anguished sobs increasing with every step, only wanting Robyn back. He tried to distract her by talking to her, lying her down upon the chest's lid, but she protested with a great deal of flailing and kicking.

Morgan thanked Minigo for being born, so that he knew what to do for this, and he managed, after two tries and many tears, to wrap Morgana up perfectly within the swaddling, turning her into a baby dumpling. Once she was settled in his arms, and finally had time to calm down, she found herself soothed within these strangely familiar arms, and because her tiny body was held firm but safe, _she felt_ safe, and soon passed out with her cheek to his chest, something that made him weep – and also become her slave, just like Lucina.

He had no idea what was happening until he sat down on the chest and turned around to look, but when he looked, he turned right back around, his face as pale as Robyn's and just as terrified. Trembling, he gathered Morgana closer against his chest, her cheek pressed against the bit of skin around the collar of his shirt, and focused on her, allowing her to keep him away from _that_ – and thus from panic.

Because now, Robyn was standing up, again, and while she wasn't naked, this time, she was too tired and weak to bother buttoning it back up. Both Lucina and Lissa were holding her up, as she was heavy and barely able to keep her eyes open. When she was sitting back on the stool, and her hands had been closed around the now-familiar feel of the ceiling-cord, Robyn became wide awake, her eyes dark and faded with bemused dread.

Lissa knelt down in front of her, just as Lucina moved to stand right behind her wife, in order to be a sort of chair-back, herself, to make it easier. Robyn was panting by then, her mouth pressed closed, and she barely even felt it when Lissa pushed her legs apart, couldn't even protest, because while she could barely believe it, herself: the fact that she was where she was had already proved her to be a liar.

“I'm so sorry, Robyn,” Lissa kept repeating tearfully, even as she reached up and in again, making Robyn yelp with pain and jerk back, right up against Lucina. Lucina kissed her forehead, and she moaned weakly, closing her eyes. Lissa still kept saying it, but once she got confirmation of her immense screw-up, she fell silent.

 _“Stop,”_ Robyn begged breathlessly, the second she heard silence, taking advantage of it. “Stop it. Stop this. Leave me be. _Don't make me do this again!”_

But sadly, Lissa could not obey, because she had to make her do it again. "Robyn,” she began, keeping her voice calm. She could feel Lucina's glower upon her, feeling it like actual pain, and it made her cry – but not leave her be. “I'm sorry, but you must.”

“Please...” Robyn protested. “Give me my baby back and let me rest...”

“I will,” Lissa promised. “But you need to have your _second_ baby, first, okay?”

Lucina and Morgan went blind, reacting identically to this information, despite having pretty much already figured it out; hearing it confirmed made it real – and thus made it worse.

“No…” Robyn keened out, already feeling yet another damned contraction return, just when she'd let herself relax.

_Of course I'm not allowed to relax..._

But Lissa wasn't able to insist, because the first contraction hit – and Robyn screeched, the pain worse than she remembered, despite it being mere minutes ago.

Hearing it, Morgan's entire body flooded with panicked terror, and he looked around, suddenly desperate for an exit. But when he remembered Morgana, who was still asleep within his arms, he realised he was trapped. Even if he could have found an exit, leaving with Morgana was out of the question. He _had_ to listen to his mother suffer – and it would give him nightmares for months, regardless of how happily it turned out in the end.

Lucina called for Robyn, and when she choked and fell silent, she said, “Count with me?” Robyn nodded, gritting her teeth and sobbing between them, even as she managed to gain control back over her breaths.

As soon as it ended, she collapsed to her knees, and Lucina quickly grabbed her and pulled her back up. Robyn fought her, trying to slip out of her grasp, because she knew, if she keep standing, that she would _have_ to have another baby – and she couldn't. She just couldn't.

“What's...? _Why is this happening?!”_ Robyn then demanded between breaths. “What's wrong?! _What's wrong?!_ H-how?! _Wh-why?!”_

“Shh... Deep breaths..." Lucina whispered, kissing her forehead and trying to get her to slow back down. Robyn gritted her teeth, feeling like she was about to faint, but knowing that to give in would help no one.

Least of all now.

Lissa quickly helped Robyn stand back up, even ask she still tried to break free, but she was too weak, even when flanked by two other people who were also fighting exhaustion. She felt Lissa's hand go back up, then in, and it _hurt_ , almost as bad as a contraction, and she sobbed, too weak to even kick her but wanting to, very much.

“I messed up,” Lissa confessed, her voice high-pitched. “I didn't know how! I was stupid, I didn't get it!”

“Where is Maribelle?!” Lucina snapped, as Robyn just groaned with dismay, using her little time between to try and breathe long enough to stop her chest pain, one from both heartburn and anxiety.

“I could only find Morgan and Noire,” Lissa answered, her eyes widening when she touched something – and made Robyn feel even more pain – but with it, she had full confirmation of her failure. “And Morgan knew not to bring her, considering; she's with Maribelle, looking for the others, but it was _so_ crowded, and I was _swarmed_ , the second that door opened, and--,”

Robyn suddenly jerked back with another shout of agony, and Lucina stepped back and put Robyn's hands around the rope once more. Robyn shook her head, but Lucina squeezed them. She knew her tactician could do this.

“Push, Robyn!” Lissa pleaded, her face pale. "Hurry, now, _now!!"_

Robyn didn't answer, save with a long, low grumble of both effort and fear, throwing everything she had into it, feeling those past magicks take hold of her once more...

Without them, she knew later, she would have died; there was no question, a fact confirmed when she explained it to Lissa, and she agreed. Those spells existed to protect and aid new mothers; without them, Robyn wouldn't of been able to find the strength to _stand_ , let alone _push_.

But she stood up, and when those magicks wrapped around her, she also didn't die.

Not even _close_.

Morgan was rocking slowly, but for his own benefit; Morgana had dropped off the second she realised she was safe within these weirdly familiar arms, and had no idea what her mother was going through – a blessing, really.

Because _Morgan_ knew, and he was glad he at least could protect his future self from it, if forced to suffer it, now. He wept, making sure his tears dropped away from Morgana, but also tried to keep his focus on her; doing so helped, just a little. Morgan needed any comfort he could get, so he took it.

“Please, Robyn!” Lissa cried. “Again! I'm sorry! It's almost over, please! _Push!"_

Robyn snarled out a reply, her agony going beyond common language, but she obeyed right after, holding her breath and bearing down as hard as possible, crouching lower to do it. Lucina tried to bring her back up to her feet, but she jerked away, took another breath, and, before Lissa could repeat herself, pushed again. 

Robyn knew that if she had to undergo just one more contraction, it would kill her – and this second baby.

And that wasn't going to happen.

Thankfully, for everyone, that did it, and, with gentle help from Lissa, her second baby – Morgana's twin – dropped into Lissa's hands. Lucina lunged forward and caught Robyn, just as she went limp and leaned back, her senses smothered as she finally got to pass out, again.

Lissa was sobbing as she gently cleaned out this baby's mouth and nose, stunned by the size difference: this little one almost half Morgana's size. If anything, it made Lissa feel a little better, as maybe it wasn't all that surprising that she'd missed, after all.

Lucina pulled Robyn back to the nursing chair, having to pick her up (easier to do, now) and pour her in, ignoring the blood and bits to do so. Robyn slumped into it, but Lucina held her up by her shoulders, helping Lissa keep her legs apart.

It helped, and soon, they heard a soft warble, followed by a thin, tiny-voiced yowl.

“Oh!” Lissa cried, as she cleaned this baby gently, a small smile gracing her lips. “Hey! Boy!”

Morgan and Lucina again jumped together, and both looked over at her with identical shock.

Morgan blinked hard, looking down at the baby chrysalis within his arms, but he knew the truth: _this_ was him, and _that_ was not.

 _Who...? Who is that...?_ Even _he_ didn't know.

Lucina moved closer to see, and it was true: while tiny, he was indeed male, even as he started crying, almost politely, in protest of his handling. He wanted his mama, after all, and knew that Lissa wasn't her. He kicked a little, his hands going up and tangling in front of his face as he wept pathetically, trying to find Robyn. His face was, without question, Lucina's, just like Morgan's was Robyn's. He looked almost _exactly_ like baby Lulu had, save his tiny size and quieter voice. He even had blue hair, something that made Lucina choke and cover her mouth, unable to blink back her tears.

During this space between, Robyn felt herself pulled from the comfort of a good faint, but she actually let it happen, simply because she knew why: she'd heard that tiny wail, and like any good mother, was alert the second she did. She stirred, feeling a thousand pillows behind her, again, and her eyes opened, her vision blurry and spinning. She heard more cries, and she twitched, trying to push herself back up, knowing she needed to keep going, because she now had his afterbirth...

Robyn forgot it all when Lissa placed her baby boy in her arms, the second she saw her awake. Her arms curled around the tiny little human at once, even as he kicked and whined, tears rolling down his cheeks as his bottom lip trembled. Despite barely being awake, she still knew what to do, and she adjusted the squirming bundle in order for her skin to come into contact with his, now. His cries cut off, as if shut off, and he reached out, his clumsy hand landing on Robyn's chin.

Instead of being surprised, however, _this_ baby relaxed, trying to snuggle closer, his mouth searching for a nipple like his sister had, but with less panic.

Robyn laughed, shocking everyone but – again – Morgana's twin; the sound actually had him relaxing further, starting to coo and gurgle. She kissed the top of his cobalt-coloured head, laughing at that, too, and he complained a little, his bottom lip shooting out further once it failed to touch her nipple.

All eyes were on them, as mere minutes ago, Robyn was so done that she was falling asleep, not wanting to even _try_ to give birth to him, and now, she was already in love, a name floating up in her mind for him – but one she feared would not go well, considering.

But she couldn't help it. It was almost _strange_ ; she hadn't even known he existed less than an hour ago, but he already felt so... _familiar_ , and she knew he felt the same.

_It's almost as if... almost like... almost identical to..._

Lucina finally moved over to her side, her eyes huge; she was too scared to touch him, his size and sudden existence making her nervous, as if he would disappear if acknowledged. And she didn't want that at all.

Morgan had shuffled over slowly, careful of the blankets as he made his way back, and he knelt down with Morgana, trembling with bewilderment. He had no idea who this was, and hadn't even known that he'd shared a womb with him. But when his eyes fell on the tiny little surprise, he blinked – because he suddenly felt similar to Robyn, as if he'd met him, before.

“Robyn,” Lissa broke in softly. “After you feed him, we'll do the afterbirth, okay?”

“Another one?!” she demanded, though she'd already known. She just wanted to bitch about it.

“Sorry…”

Robyn, however, smiled, as he'd finally found her nipple, at last, with her guidance, and the second he realised he was being fed, his hands flailed a little before touching her breast, making happy little purring noises between breaths (he also had to catch his breath a few times, a fast eater like his twin).

Robyn's eyes filled with tears, as the feeling not only felt comforting, but strangely, it almost seemed to... _heal_  her, parts she'd thought never would, or could. She reminded herself of his name, and these tears worsened, because she suddenly knew why she felt the way she did – and it made her laugh, too. Again, he snuck closer at the sound, as if attracted to it – instead of scared by it, like Morgana.

There was a soft silence, one filled with little baby noises and soft whispers, especially when it was revealed that Morgana was _still_ sleeping – _somehow_ – and seemed pretty happy with it, too.

Robyn and Lucina had fallen into a trance, one cast by their accidental son, and when their eyes met, so much was exchanged between them: gratitude, shy hope, anticipation, bewilderment... But nothing bad was exchanged.

Even if he hadn't been expected, let alone planned for, he was still just as _wanted_ as Morgana was; that much was clear.

Once they saw that same thought within the other's eyes, they smiled and pressed their foreheads together, sharing a soft laugh.

Then, as one, they named their son: _“Marth.”_

Morgan jumped, but managed to do it in a way that accommodated Morgana, instead of disturbing her. Lissa was similar, her own eyes flaring; she knew the significance, too. They exchanged a look but stayed quiet, well aware that to interrupt was not wise – just in case.

They shared another laugh, a tearful one, and kissed, just for a moment. Lucina couldn't help it; Robyn was so beautiful at that moment that her lips begged for kisses, and she was happy to obey. Robyn returned each one, her heart racing with excited delight, especially when she understood in full what it meant.

“Yes?” Robyn squeaked out, just in case.

“Please,” Lucina replied weakly, mistakenly feeling the need to plead, worried that she was pushing too much onto her, after such a thing...

Robyn beamed at her, nodding without speaking, and Lucina smiled, kissing her again a few more times – and Robyn returned those, too.

Then, Robyn felt their tiny boy pull away slowly, just as his hand started patting Robyn's breast, accompanying it with soft blurbles. Gently, she took hold of him and pulled him away, and he went quiet, even when she held him up and began to rub and pat his back. He didn't even react, save simply resting against Robyn's chest with his ear pressed against it.

When he burped, it was small and with that same almost-politeness, and instead of crying with fear, he jumped with a squeak, his hands clutching at his dam, even tried to raise his head – something both Robyn and Lucina quickly stopped, before he hurt his fragile neck. That made him rather happy, and he relaxed.

“Okay,” Lissa whispered after a moment, hating to interrupt, but she'd just finished severing the umbilical cord, and she needed Robyn's attention. “It's time.”

Robyn opened her eyes and nodded, pulling Marth from her shoulder and offering him to Lucina, something he made more noise about, confused and scared by this. Once he was settled and had pressed his cheek against Lucina's chest, he went quiet and relaxed, again, his eyebrows up and his face almost... _amazed_.

As Robyn and Lissa worked, Lucina and Morgan moved over and gave them space, while also trying to encourage either Marth to open his eyes, or Morgana to wake up and do the same.

Side-by-side, the size difference was very obvious; Morgana was big, despite being a premature twin, and she looked like she'd reached full term. Only Marth bore any evidence of the rough, early birth, with his tiny size, but he didn't seem sickly or undeveloped. He just seemed... _small_. Calm, and small.

When they heard Robyn make a soft, drained sound, followed by hoarse gagging, they went back, both worried as well as certain that they needed to return the twins to her, now, before there were more protests.

Robyn took a moment, panting and drinking sips of water, making sure she kept her lower half covered, still, knowing that Morgan didn't need to see that, really. (He hadn't even noticed it earlier, when she'd forgotten to cover up; all he'd cared about was helping his mother give birth. He was a good kid.)

Marth, however, heard Robyn's voice, and the second he did, his eyebrows went back up – then knitted together, his face crumpling right after. He clearly realised that he was hungry, still, and knew that he would not find the solution within Lucina’s arms.

Robyn, however, laughed weakly, her face lighting up the second she saw him – and saw how Morgana was snuggled within Morgan's arms so contentedly. There was a brief exchange, one that caused Marth a great deal of distress (he didn't like being passed around, and only wanted Robyn), but he was quickly mollified the second his lips found Robyn's nipple, again. Again, she felt him pat her breast, but in a deliberate, albeit clumsy, way, so she knew that it hadn't been a case of good timing – he really was trying to actually pet her, his gratitude that big.

When she smiled, reaching down and brushing a fingertip over his cheek, he made a happy noise, wiggled a bit.

Then, he opened his eyes. He squinted right away, flinching and closing them again. Robyn gasped and called for him – called him by _name_ – and he tried again, wanting to keep hearing it. This time, they stayed open, and after a bit of worried searching, found Robyn's eyes, too.

She froze, and he just... _stared_ at her. He paused his meal when their eyes met, but resumed again once he recognised her, relaxing, too. Her eyes filled with tears, not even aware that she was grinning.

“Hi...” Robyn whispered, and Marth paused again, blinking hard, before continuing. His eyes went wide, unable to look away from hers, but the longer he looked, the happier he became – because _she_ was happy, too.

Then, she said _it_ , answering everyone's unanswered question, one everyone was afraid to ask.

“Welcome back, little man...” she added, kissing the top of his feathery head right after, her eyes closing tight. She felt his hand touch her cheek, and when she giggled tearfully, his eyes closed into crescents (there were no more pauses after that).

Lucina then burst into tears, covering her mouth and trying to shut up, but it was too late: Morgana heard her, and woke up with a jump – one that almost had Morgan drop her, it was that sudden. And of course all of that made her cry.

Robyn swore that the following was true, though she was the only one who saw it. It looked as if Marth not only recognised Morgana, but actually seemed to almost roll his eyes with annoyance, as if remembering her at the last minute and was forced to accept her continued company in his life, now. Right after, he moved his head away, and his eyes went right to Lucina's, instead, shocking her.

“Take,” Robyn grinned.

There was a moment that involved a great deal more infant-juggling, but no baby was harmed. In fact, both babies were happy, now, and the tears stopped.

Lissa seemed to snap out of a trance of her own after that. “Shit,” she murmured, going red. “I am _the worst_. I'll be right back, to see if we can at least get them into the aftercare room!” She leapt to her feet, and was gone before anyone could say a word.

Robyn dropped into a partial doze, discovering that the very act of nursing made her very sleepy,  comforting her a great deal. Morgana nursed happily, sometimes falling asleep, herself. When she did, Robyn awoke to pull her away, but that woke _her_ and had her latching back on – only to repeat. It was kind of fun.

At one point, Morgana's eyes fluttered open, just as Robyn's did, and they met at last, connecting in a split second. They not only shared the same eyes, but seeing her son within them, too, made Robyn's heart race with affection. Neither made any sound or indication of what just happened, but both seemed to cuddle against each other even closer, not wanting any space between them. 

Lucina, however, was staring at her baby son, cradling him within her arms and finding herself amazed by how _tiny_ he was – how tiny, and yet how _perfect_ he was, too. He stared back, his eyes focusing on hers, and it made her cry and kiss him over and over – and he squeaked happily each time, trying to grab her head or hair.

Morgan was the one who noticed it, first. He blinked, sitting up, and he leaned forward toward Marth. His eyes went to Morgan's, and there was a shared look of surprise – before Marth murmured at him, looking rather insistent on something unknown.

Morgan, however, spluttered out a laugh, his eyes filling with tears. "Mom!” he croaked out. “Mom, his eye!”

Lucina started, then leaned back down, so that her eyes once again met Marth's. She shook her head, but even as she watched, she saw that it _was_ true: Marth's eye _was_ Branded: his _left_ eye.

Like Lucina's.

She burst into tears, unable to cope with how incredible this entire ordeal ended up becoming, and with the fact that she not only recognised his energy, but that he also took after her. She kissed him, again, and again, and it became a game, one that Marth seemed to take rather seriously.

Morgan started laughing, too, though his was admittedly slightly hysterical; it had been a long night, after all, and while he'd known that he was going to be okay, deep down, he only truly believed it once he first held Morgana in his arms.

Because finally, at last, things were finally set in place, and the future was guaranteed.

Finally, Lucina could relax, and Robyn could alongside her.

Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> What would you like to see next, Flamy dear?


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, _finally_ , the rest of the family managed to find each other (both Exalt and Queen were stunned by how many people were in their employ, thanks to this), then make their way into the birthing chambers. This was only because of one factor, in the shape of a person.

_“ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP, BECAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, WHEN TRULY, NONE OF YOU DESERVE THIS WARNING!”_

It was a voice that had yet to become commonplace within the halidom, and it came from the person now standing beside Maribelle, who still stood trapped in front of the double-doors. Her hands were on her hips, her charm freed from beneath her shirt and hung just between her breasts, and her head was thrown back, looking down her nose in displeasure. Her eyes _blazed_ , their depths like the most acidic of wines (and just as intoxicating), and alongside her loud demands came a wave of strong, darkly-laced, influential magic.

With it, people began to slowly back away from her - and thus, those doors, their eyes remaining on the source, just in case.

Of course it was Noire.

Maribelle stared at her in complete silence, suddenly very anxious at the idea that if she were noticed, she would be the target of such ire, instead, and she didn't need that in her life, right now. As Noire spoke, she slowly snick away, hoping to find her brother-in-law at last.

“MY _FIANCÉ_ IS IN THERE, AND _I AM NOT!_ DO YOU NOT SEE THIS AS A PROBLEM?!” Noire demanded, throwing her hands out with complete frustration. “HOW _DARE_ ALL OF YOU KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM?!”

As she bellowed, her eyes went over several dozens of heads, and soon, they landed on her missing family. At the sight, Noire relaxed, becoming a completely different person – but one people still kept distance from, just in case.

“Oh!” Noire cried, her stance shrinking – her aura alongside it – and her face lit up hopefully. “Here, please! Up here! Please, up here!”

Maribelle chose this time to jump back into the crowd, to try – for the fifty-sixth time (she counted) – and swim through the sea of idiots. Thanks to Noire, they saw Maribelle as scary, too, and in no time, everyone was finally together, and pulled free.

After a great deal of hugs and kisses, made their way into the chambers at last. It was needless to say, but they let Noire lead; she not only seemed to know where she was going, but also didn't even wait up.

Therefore, when she bypassed the labour room and headed straight for the aftercare room, it puzzled everyone, including Maribelle.

“Noire, dear, certainly they're not _there,_ yet! It hasn't been _that_ much time between now and then!” Maribelle protesting. Her words were ignored, and spoken to a retreating back.

The others - Chrom, Olivia, and Inigo – didn't move; they all looked to Maribelle, even after Noire had disappeared. She went pink, then frowned, her eyes darkening with worry.

“I'll go check,” she said softly, realising that perhaps it _had_ been that many hours past, by now. “Wait here until I get back.”

Births did that: they _felt_ eternal, but also seconds long right after.

So of course the three nodded, and Maribelle went in, first, her eyes sharp as she burst through the door.

The room was empty. There was no doubt that a birth _had_ taken place, as the blankets, stool, and rope were still there, and bore evidence of recent use. Looking closer, Maribelle found two – _Wait, two?_ – bowls full of various discarded fluids that only came with birth. Even the nursing chair was there, though empty, and the chest had been moved, too.

And unfortunately, there was a _lot_ of blood upon the floor. It was now staining the blankets and floor, and unknowingly, Robyn _would_ have her wish: her energies _had_ knitted with those that saved her, and long after she died, her power was often the only one strong enough to span over a century – and with strength for decades more to spare.

Maribelle didn't notice that the others had caught up, not until Chrom suddenly yelped, “That's not okay, that's too much blood!”

It surprised Maribelle and Inigo, but not Olivia. She knew from the very start how invested Chrom was in his children, and the second she'd confessed that she was first pregnant, he became obsessed with learning about it, _all_ of it, just in case he was needed for it. It was why he'd brought Robyn here, first, before anything else.

Thanks to that, Chrom knew what that much blood meant for one birth: death, for either the mother, the baby - or both.

 _“Robyn--!”_ Chrom cried, terror constricting around his heart.

_I left her behind, I didn't check, I tried but I was useless, and now... and now...!_

Olivia grabbed his arm before he could rush in and trip over the blankets (as usual). He paled, his eyes filling with tears, especially when he saw more than he'd bargained for: Robyn's first shift, the one she'd forgotten about.

It was _soaked_ in blood...

And poor Inigo, who knew less about this than Lucina, was _terrified_ , his heart breaking for both his sister _and_ his sister-in-law, as he'd loved her like a sister, now, too.

But both Olivia and Maribelle were staring at those two bowls, and they both knew what that meant.

“Oh no _,_ oh _no_ , oh _dear...!"_ Maribelle whispered, covering her mouth. This did _not_ help the panic, especially when her eyes filled with tears. “Oh gods above, how _is_ that possible...? How could I _and_ Lissa...?”

Olivia's heart skipped, then began to race. “They're not here,” she said quickly, distracting her son and husband. “We need to follow Noire. We... we missed it. All of it.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Chrom hissed out, his heart breaking alongside Inigo's. 

 _That_ shocked Olivia, as well as Maribelle and Inigo, but instead of excusing it, he turned on his heel, grabbed his wife's hand, and broke into a run, faster than most could keep up with (but Olivia _wasn't_ most, could keep up, and did).

“Is she...?” Inigo croaked out, not wanting to follow if it meant facing death. “Is Robyn...? Is my sister...?”

Maribelle shook her head. “Let's find out.”

* * *

They were indeed in the aftercare room, just like Olivia had been when Minigo was born, only Robyn was lying in the bed that Olivia had been in.

It had reached a full circle.

Noire burst in first, her eyes looking only for Morgan, and when they found him, she threw herself at him – and he caught her with a sob, unable to help it. She held him tight, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head frequently, and he pulled her closer and wept.

Robyn stirred at that, as she'd been sleeping for about twenty minutes by then, and any sudden sound woke her, her body always on hair-trigger for any sound that came from her babies. She had no reason to worry, not unless either needed to be fed, as both Lucina and Morgan too great pleasure in taking care of either Marth or Morgana, often switching just for fun. Both babies were content with copying Robyn, and didn't wake up beyond noticing they'd been swapped, again, and sleeping on it.

Lissa herself was monitoring all three patients, her eyes wide and underscored – but also bright with relief and joy. She was scribbling everything down in a notebook, one she'd held onto in hopes of making notes during the labour, but that, of course, fell through, so she tried to circle back before she forgot all of it.

When Noire came in, Morgan had already known she was there, and had just settled Marth back into his little basket, one of two kept on a low table beside the bed, right where Robyn could see them. He turned around just as Noire crashed into him, and clung to her.

Despite his gentleness, because Marth was suddenly deprived of warm comfort, he hiccupped in protest once settled in the basket, and began to cry, the sound very soft and reed-like, but one that slapped Robyn awake. Lucina got up from her place on the bed beside Robyn, and helped her wife sit up.

Robyn cringed, her body slowly starting to feel her deep exhaustion, but when she saw Marth's small, wrinkled-up face, crying from loneliness and cold, she was wide awake. She leaned over, making sure not to jar Morgana (she was sleeping, too), and scooped him up, kissing his forehead gently before lying back down and resting him upon her chest.

Marth cried into her breasts for a moment, as he'd been _very_ scared by how he'd been let go, but when his hands began to feel her skin, his tears slowed into upset whimpers. She kissed his forehead and began rubbing his back, and his eyes closed from the kiss – before his whole body went limp from her touch. He was still half-wrapped in swaddling (though now he wore a new cloth diaper, like his twin), but Robyn always unwrapped it for both babies before cuddling or nursing them.

Lucina had watched it all, but when she looked over by chance and saw Noire, she slid out of the bed and got to her feet, going over. Noire pulled away from Morgan a little, looking shy, but Lucina grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it, smiling gently.

“Noire, thank you,” she said, her voice hoarse. “Does anyone else know? Where is Father?”

“Oh!” Noire cried. “I left them behind!”

Lissa laughed, getting up, herself. “That's okay,” she agreed. “I'm going to talk to Mari, and we'll make sure the visits are slow. Robyn?”

She opened her eyes slowly, one hand rubbing Marth's back, the other, his head. He was in _heaven_ , his eyes crescents, again, his hands rubbing and squeezing Robyn's skin. Whenever she kissed him, and while everyone but Robyn thought it was gas, he still smiled, a wide, pure smile, one that comes only with true, innocent delight, not burps. She saw it, and she started to weep, softly.

But she heard Lissa, right after, and answered without moving. “Yeah?”

“Are you up to visitors, my love?” Lucina asked her, and Lissa smiled gratefully at her.

Robyn went pink, and her eyes opened. “But they don't know. Won't they think it weird?”

“They have to know _eventually_ , Mama!” Morgan cried, his voice strained but still incredulous.

“Well, I don't know!” she snapped back, something that concerned Marth; he'd never heard her voice like this, not outside the womb, and rarely within it. “I don't know how I’m supposed to explain _this!”_

Marth had heard enough, and he didn't like it. He shifted himself in order to look up at her, and when his movement caught her attention, his bottom lip shot out, and his eyes filled with tears, his hands reaching out for her and waving insistently. 

“Nonono, _shhh_ , oh, baby boy...!” Robyn murmured, gathering him up so that she could cradle him in her arms. But he started crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks, as he really hadn't wanted to _move_ – he just wanted to make sure he wasn't being _bad_.

The gentleness in her voice confused him, so he kept crying, his hands still reaching up and trying to touch her face, again. She leaned down so that he could, and when his hands landed on her lip and cheek, his cries stopped. He tried to dig his fingers in, and she kissed his fingers in reply – and again, whether from gas or an old soul, he grinned happily, especially when she tickled his cheek and brushed his tears away.

Noire was staring by now, as was everyone else, as Lissa's question was completely forgotten - even by Lissa. “Uhm...” she murmured, looking down at Morgan questioningly (she was taller than him, after all). “Is _that_ you?”

Morgan grinned. “Nope!”

“Uhhh...” Noire tried again, but she looked too flustered to ask, and she went silent.

“I'll go explain it to them, and you explain it to her,” Lissa replied, at last. “Any concerns, Robyn?”

“Just... if a baby starts to cry when held, give back...?” Robyn stammered, looking embarrassed by this request, as if she were being too selfish with her own babies.

She was the only one who felt this way. Nobody in their right mind would ever think a mother was selfish for wanting to keep her newborn babies within her arms, and Robyn was no exception.

“Of course,” Lissa agreed happily. “Be right back.”

She darted out, but at least looked excited, again. They all knew how badly she felt for her mistake, and how eager she was to make up for it, but she didn't have to; Robyn understood, and so did Lucina. They might have been upset _during_ , but once they held Marth, recognised him and loved him, there was no ill will left to be dealt out.

Marth began to make a series of sharp, commanding noises, then, ones that he would make throughout his childhood – and beyond, and it soon became a warbling song of high-pitched commentary. Robyn knew this, because his eyes remained on hers the entire time, his face so very expressive, and she was in awe; as far as she knew, babies _this_ tiny and new weren't able to.

All members of the Royal family expected a big turn-out with any new baby, and this one was _huge_. Alongside the huge bed, and chaises, there were also two cabinets, a watercloset, a generous four-person sofa, and huge, frosted windows. They showed nothing, now, save early morning, but they were still nice.

Morgan sat down in one of the chaises, one of two placed into the generous room. Noire sat down in his lap, then went rigid, especially when she looked over at his parents. But neither cared when they noticed, and Robyn even smiled. They were happy to have her as part of the family, and as part of that family, of course PDA came along for the ride. Even _Morgan_ barely noticed, because he, like his parents, was eyeing Marth, too. His reasoning was not just because of his noises, but his _existence_.

 _How did I forget having a twin brother? he demanded of himself. How is that possible? Am I not living these memories now...?_  

He was so close to the right answer that it was _infuriating_ to anyone looking in, but it escaped him, no matter how hard he tried to get it, and it wasn't time for anyone to explain it to him.

Not yet.

“So...” Noire tried again. “Who is that?”

“Marth,” Robyn replied.

Noire stared at her. “B-b-but... th-that's the name... but don't you remember what Plegian tradition...? Oh, sorry, the memories! Ms Robyn, I’m sorry--!”

Morgan calmed her down by touching her cheek, and she turned to him, looking close to tears.

Lucina smiled, however. Her eyes went up from sleeping Morgana to Noire. “Yes,” she agreed. “To all of your questions.”

Robyn nodded in agreement. “I know it's a danger to rename a new baby with a dead baby's name. Once I knew I was Plegian, I read all I could find. I remember, Noire. Don't worry."

Noire frowned, but Morgan and Lucina were interested.

“Th-then... why?” Noire pressed. “Don't... you love him...?”

Robyn knew she probably should be offended by that. But she understood Noire, because she knew _Tharja_ very well, and knew that that bluntness was her mother's – and one she knew how to deal with.

“I do,” she agreed, her eyes back on Marth – and his eyes went back up to hers, looking almost cheered when they did. He made a soft grunt of a sound, trying to raise his head, but when it proved too heavy, he tilted his chin up and made sure he saw all of her face. She became spellbound, and leaned down to pressed her nose to his and touch his cheek with one finger. His eyes shone, staring at her like she'd invented air, and she coughed out a laugh, kissing his head, next. He pushed up into it, and she laughed again.

There was no question: she absolutely loved him.

Noire frowned, as her question was still left unanswered. “But, then... why?”

Robyn didn't move her face away when she answered. “Because, Noire. This _is_ Marth. This _is_ the baby we sent on his way, and the baby we begged to return. We didn't know that he wasn't Morgan, not until I became pregnant, again. And even pregnant, we didn't even know Marth _existed_ ; not until we thought it was all over.”

Lucina sat up during this, and had touched Robyn's shin, one under dozens of blankets to hide her nudity and bleeding, though she still wore her shift, for easier nursing. Robyn did joke, but she really didn't want any more people to see her naked, ever again. Thankfully, none of it showed, not even when Lucina looked for it. All that could be seen was a mother with deep, unconditional love for a being she'd never even known until she touched him. Once she did, that love was his, too, as well as Morgana's.

“I'll explain when everyone gets here,” Robyn concluded. “But yes, Noire: this is Marth, just like Morgana is Morgan.”

That had Morgan jump with surprised, and his eyes flared wide, his face going scarlet. “Hey, wait! Mama! You owe me an apology!!”

Robyn stared at him. “I _just_ pushed you out,” she answered. " _You_ owe _me_ one."

“Me, _and_ Marth!” he agreed. “I _wasn't_ a fatass baby! I was a twin!”

“Oh,” Robyn replied, rather bashfully. “Yes. Morgan, I’m sorry.”

He blinked, faltering. He honestly thought he was just teasing. “I didn't... you didn't... I wasn't...”

Noire smirked and kissed his lip, and he stopped trying and went silent, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hadn't wanted an apology, not one so sincere. He'd wanted to tease, and be teased.

There was a rather loud expulsion of gas, then. All eyes went to Robyn, who glowered and shook her head. Marth's eyes went huge, and he jumped so suddenly that Robyn did, too. It jarred him a little too roughly, and he started crying.

Then, the source of the sound – Morgana – started screaming, too, after jolting awake, inhaling a long, rumple-faced gust of breath – and screaming like she was being _murdered_. She punched herself free of her blankets, and the basket wiggled as she did. She wailed, scaring herself eve more, and Marth did, too, scared by both his own screams, his twin's screams, and what set them both off to begin with.

Lucina and Robyn looked at each other, then, in a moment that slowed down, just for them. Their eyes met, and they both grinned, in a way that showed a bit of anxiety, a touch of fear, a wariness of loud noises... but also the determination to do it all, as well as enjoy all the good stuff in-between.

Morgan and Noire stayed quiet as they watched the two.

“Better get used to this,” Robyn said to her.

“If it means keeping them both, I already am,” Lucina replied – something that made Robyn's eyes fill with happy, grateful tears.

Lucina picked Morgana up and held her against her own chest, murmuring softly to her and rubbing her head and back, trying to soothe and calm her. Morgana's cries did pause when she heard Lucina, but they started up again when there was a quiet space between. Lucina bit her lip, adjusting her so that she was horizontal in her arms, and quickly checked her diaper, finding it clean, still.

Morgana kept crying, tears rolling down her cheeks and her jaw trembling as if being tortured. Her fists waved, and she kicked a great deal, tears rolling down her red, rumpled cheeks. Lucina then had an idea, and pressed her palm flat upon Morgana's bare chest, right over her Brand, and again, those cries paused a few times, especially when Lucina kept at it. Morgana soon focused on it, her body relaxing and her wails softening to quiet weeping. She looked up at Lucina with deep upset, but when she felt her mom's finger against her cheek, it was easier to bear, despite still being upset.

As Lucina tried to figure out what ailed Morgana, Robyn had Marth back nursing in less than a minute, as when she'd lifted him up from her chest, his hands and feet tried to keep hold of her, to stay clinging against her, because he wanted no one else but Robyn.

That was also when they heard his first _real_ scream: it was so sharp, so ear-piercing, that all of them wish they'd never heard it. It was like nails down a chalkboard, and it hurt Robyn most, making her wince.

But the second he made that sound, he also went silent, his eyes going wide. He whimpered a few times, looking very worried and scared, and it was very clear that he'd hurt his _own_ ears by accident. He started crying, again, his regular cry, still reaching for Robyn, so she brought him back down. He shoved his face right against the breast closest to him, his hands scrabbling the entire time, continuing to cry, but with a voice now muffled by her breast.

With a gentle laugh, Robyn led him to her nipple, and he latched on hard, making her chuff with surprise; he was eating _fast_ , and a lot. His hands touched her breast, but he also seemed to try and dig his nails into the skin.

Robyn looked down at him, touching his other cheek, his eyes lit up and his tears were blinked away, and he concluded with, “Mmmff!” between gulps.

After apparently saying all he needed to say, and now appearing satisfied, Marth settled down, and with him, so did Robyn.

Morgana was whimpering, now, but not crying. She looked up at Lucina with a very sad expression, her mouth pursing and opening, her tongue poking out or simply hanging out. Even as Lucina spoke to her, and tried to calm her, she was distraught – and obviously hungry. She kept looking for Robyn, and when her eyes were drawn away, she shrieked until she could see her, again.

“Is there a way to...?” Morgan tried, before holding his arms out in front of them, curving outward from his chest, before moving them closer to his chest.

Robyn looked up, and Lucina frowned. It was a good question, one they likely would have known if they'd been prepared for it. Robyn moved her other arm, moving it in various ways, before her eyes focused and she nodded, looking up.

“Luci,” she said. “Let me try?”

Lucina of course agreed, and with her help, positioned Morgana and Marth evenly within Robyn's arms. The size-difference worked very well in this instance, as the imbalance actually helped balance both in her embrace.

Marth was so hungry and needy for Robyn that he barely noticed or reacted to the feel of his twin's feet touching his, save twitch them a little and stop eating, resuming only when Morgana stopped moving and was eating, too.

Morgana was a brat. She started crying louder when she saw that she had to share, but when Lucina kissed her head and kept her hand curved upon it, Morgana let that hand lead her to Robyn's other breast. With some whining, she latched on – and relaxed, her eyes fluttering closed, feeling all past upsets vanish the second she tasted that good stuff.

Robyn's eyes grew large, the second she not only managed to lie back with both nursing, but also managed to register what it actually _felt_ like. Once she did, she started crying, rocking them both a bit awkwardly as they fed. It felt achy, a little sensitive, but it also felt... _good_. So comforting and good.

For eight months, she'd prepared for a single baby. Now, she acted like she'd prepared for twins from conception, when, like everyone else, she _hadn't_ known.

At all.

Both babies were very pleased, now. Morgana kept drifting in and out of sleep, waking only when Robyn called for her; she would resume eating after a little start, then slowly drift off, again… and repeat. Marth was so happy to be with Robyn that he wouldn't shut up about it; every breath between was filled with sounds, and each sound was an attempt to cheer Robyn on. He occasionally accompanied these with sleepy petting and slow blinking, and always, his attention was hers, alone.

Every time, without fail, whenever either baby opened their eyes, Robyn met them with her own, and that baby would light up, relax, and snuggle closer, before resuming.

The second Lucina chinned Robyn's shoulder, watching with avid curiosity was the second that made her weep. Lucina held her tighter, keeping all three within her embrace - and within her heart.

And after a long time, the door opened and the missing but still expected people finally tumbled in with Lissa. Once there, they froze in place; Lissa hadn't told them, and they were as shocked as she'd hoped.

Robyn barely noticed any of it, even when Lucina got up to hug Chrom. All she noticed were her two babies, and how happy they made her feel, and she, them. And all she could do was weep, smile, and keep them as close to her heart and soul as humanly possible. She had finally reached the happiest moment of her new life, a moment which was happening, _now._

Her family – her actual family – threw themselves in and gushed over them, while she held the children that she and Lucina had created with their love.

There was no danger. There was no war.

Neither child bore the Mark of Grima, because Grima was dead, and their blood was pure.

And Robyn was only able to have either one thanks to these people, here, in the first place.

These were people who believed in her, who prayed that she would come back, who made sure to keep that hope alive, so that the second it was possible, she would be found, and within their arms, once more. These were people who were now surrounding her bed, staring at the fact that she was nursing two babies instead of one, whose shared reaction was of amazed, bemused tenderness.

These were people she'd died for, _would_ die for again, and whom were now related to her by blood.

How could this be anything _but_ the happiest moment of her life?

Simple: it could not.

Not yet, anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

“Robyn?”

“Mm... y-yes, Chrom...?”

“Open your eyes?”

She didn't want to. She was so comfortable, because she could finally shut her eyes and let herself sleep, because her babies were sleeping, after what seemed like _decades_ of passing them around and exulting over them, only to make them scared or in need of a change. She'd spent hours taking back scared babies and calming them down, only to give them away and scare them, again.

It was horrible for both babies and both mothers.

Now, at last, their babies were now asleep – their first real sleep since being born – and both they _and_ their mothers needed it.

Robyn needed a long sleep of her own, especially from within Lucina's embrace - where she was, now - but when she listened past Chrom's words, she heard a deeper silence, one that went beyond just her babies making sleeping noises, or Lucina's breaths and soft murmurs from beside her, right beneath her cheek, alongside her heartbeat...

Everyone else was gone. Even Morgan and Noire.

Only Chrom remained, and neither knew why.

“Papa, please...” Lucina murmured, instead, opening her eyes and meeting her father's, one hand moving to cover Robyn's other ear. Both were lying down, and Robyn's face was in Lucina's chest, one side of her face pressed against it. “She's _exhausted_... We need to stay here for another day, at _least_...”

“I know, Lucina. It's not about that. You can stay for years if you want.”

Robyn nuzzled closer, glad that at least someone understood. It had taken a great while for this quiet to be achieved, as two babies meant double the adoration, double the stress, and double the visitors. She hadn't had any sleep in well over eighteen hours, and had burned off enough energy for three times that much. While it was a quick birth for both twins, her body felt otherwise. Any semblance of sleep she had lasted mere minutes, and were consistently interrupted by hungry infants wanting her love and comfort and nurturing…

Things she was happy to give, but grew tiring nonstop...

She felt Chrom touch her cheek, so she opened her eyes, very slowly. She had to take a great deal of minutes adjusting to the dim light, one seen beneath curtain-drawn windows. She needed it to be dark, despite it already well past dawn (closer to noon, now), but even then, it still hurt. She kept blinking _(Do I need glasses?_ she wondered absently), and soon saw ahead of her: her Exalt, kneeling beside her wife on this gigantic bed, as Lucina held her halfway within her arms. Seeing Chrom before her helped Robyn focus and wake up, and when she could, she slowly lifted a shaking hand and touched his own, nodding a little.

Lucina frowned at Chrom, loving him very much but still rather disappointed in this needless interruption. Everyone else had left, by now, even Lissa and the healers, but Chrom lingered, despite Lucina  attempting to goad him out. She knew Robyn was beat, and wanted her to sleep, too.

But when Chrom met Lucina's gaze, she blinked in return, and saw that he really did have something important to say, and it couldn't wait.

She hoped, anyway; if it _was_ something stupid, she had no issue threatening her own father with Falchion. (Though she knew the most she'd ever do to him was either slap him with the flat of the blade or sheath.)

Robyn blinked slowly, just as Chrom took hold of her hand between his own and pulled it from her cheek, his fingers tracing the ring upon her finger. She smiled up at him, her fingers curling around his palm, and when their eyes met, both felt the very same affectionate stab to their hearts.

Chrom smiled in return, his eyes filling with tears, and when Robyn closed her eyes, shaking her head, he squeezed her hand until she opened them, again. He was nodding, even as his tears fell upon the skin of her hand, a hand marred with rope burn, blood, and bitten cuticles.

Lucina watched this in silence, making sure not to intrude while also wanting to add something to this. She knew something deep was happening between them, and while it happened often, Lucina still felt left out.

Even when Robyn explained after, she couldn't help it. When it came to her Cosmic Eyes, she was _greedy._

The biggest factor, the one that kept her quiet, was simple: Chrom and Robyn had known each other from the start of this timeline, and this one, alone. Lucina had known both growing up, but they weren't the people she sat with, now.

Robyn had had to trust Chrom from the _second_ her eyes focused on his, remembering only her own name – and his. Not why she knew his name, who he was, or if there was a good reason to; just the name. She would remember more as the lines blurred between her and Grima, with Validar helping them along, but she still had to quickly decide to either choose to trust the Prince of Ylisse without hesitation, or run away, and risk being caught, killed, and used by Validar, himself.

She chose Chrom, and never looked back.

By now, both knew that she'd made the right decision. But it took years for Chrom to fully appreciate just how much Robyn trusted him: once he finally understood the depths of her memory loss. He wasn't able to fathom such a tragedy – something he _still_ had trouble with – save once, when Robyn confessed that not only was her trust honoured, but she'd also found a home – a _family_ – within Ylisse.

“These memories, now...” she'd said, the second they were alone, and after she'd been found and revived. “I can't imagine my old ones being as wonderful as these. A lot was lost, yeah, but...” And her eyes had just... _gleamed_ , as it lit by the magicks she wielded. “What I gained _exceeds_ it.”

Beside him, as his tactician, and Ylisse's Grandmaster, their connection was deep, and they acted as though they'd know each other for centuries instead of years – because it _felt_ that way.

It was a bond that went beyond space, time, and emotion, and it would never break.

 _Ever_.

Lucina hadn't been able to trust a story like that when she first heard it, and it wasn't from jealousy – not at first. She'd started stalking Robyn because she knew her own future, and didn't want to let it repeat.

Except... the more she got to know _Robyn_ , the more she began to understand _Chrom_. Robyn showed absolutely no inclination to love him beyond a dearest friend and precious sibling.

After that, Lucina started to see what Chrom had from the start.

Only to see so much more than he _ever_ could...

So now, after having witnessed Robyn, her own beloved wife, give birth to not just one, but _two_ children that she'd sired, she again understood her father's love for Robyn, even if her own love went beyond, and deeper.

It was just as strong - just different.

When Chrom had spoken, though, he didn't leave Lucina out, even though he kept his eyes on her wife. He wanted her to know just as much.

“Hi,” Robyn added softly, her other hand rubbing the gunk from one of her eyes, then the other, as both were still swollen. After, she smiled up at him, and both Chrom and Lucina blushed; both found her beautiful, varied or not. Technically, it proved that both saw beyond her physical flaws and unconventional appearance, and beyond her Plegian lineage. Now, after giving birth, it was easy to see her as they did, even if Robyn couldn't see it for herself.

She'd kept her copper hair short, as short as possible without making too many monocles pop or pearls clutched. (She joked about being bald, and while Lucina wouldn't of cared, Chrom would have; he liked the colour.) At this moment, it was greasy, flat against her head like a red-gold cap, weighed down from sweat and tears – and Lucina's petting. She wore nothing but her second newly-stained shift, and pretty much any bare patch of skin showed some blood; she couldn't hide it all, though again, she tried. Her face was pale, almost too thin-looking for a round person like her, her lips cracked and chewed on, and she kept closing her eyes for longer than a blink.

Somehow, those eyes were still  _gorgeous_. They lit her entire face up – one seen as either plain or ugly, depending on the person – and showed her true self, especially when accompanied by a smile. That smile revealed crooked teeth and an overbite, but when matched with those eyes, she became a true creature of beauty, one beyond looks, a beyond both Lucina and Chrom found easy to venture into.

Robyn looked at Chrom that way, now. She smiled, her eyes glittering and warm, at the man who'd saved her life, who'd protected her from a living death, who'd risked his own life, myriad times, just so that she could live, too.

A man she'd been forced to attempt to murder.

A man she lied to, about sacrificing her life...

He was the only one who'd been able to get close enough to watch her die...

“Hi,” he replied at last, keeping his voice as soft as possible. “Robyn, I need to tell you something.”

She knew that, but Lucina hadn't, and she eyed him, feeling a sinking in her gut.

“Anything, Chrom,” Robyn agreed, in the tone of voice she used only for him. Her hand slipped up and touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Lucina knew that look, and knew that he was trying not to cry. “Papa, what is it? Is it bad?” she broke in, unable to keep quiet from fear. “Robyn... she needs to stay calm.”

“It's okay, Lucina,” he told her without looking at her, but she backed off, hearing it in his tone. When Robyn nodded, Lucina relaxed – but still watched and listened.

“Robyn,” Chrom repeated, his eyes remaining closed. He pulled her hand away from his face and held it between his own, again, one finger still tracing the signet ring. He swallowed hard, and found no more words coming to him, and he was growing frustrated.

Robyn then squeezed his hand, again, and with it, he found them.

“Robyn, what you did, today...” he said, his eyes still closed. “What you did, what you _kept_ doing... I… we saw the blood... it was _everywhere_... we were so sure...”

“Me too,” Robyn agreed, her own eyes closing for now. “But you have a very good sister, Chrom.”

At that, Chrom smiled, raising his head. “She is a flake, but she's a good one. I need to tell her a story I remember about Emm, about her first few tasks...”

“Can I hear them, too?” Robyn wondered.

“Yes,” he agreed.

Lucina didn't get it. This was just... _banter_. Her father hadn't even asked anything, yet. And this banter was just smalltalk. She wanted to demand both of them to get on with it, annoyed – but then realised that this wasn't for her, or about her. If Chrom and Robyn had a weird way of discussing serious matters, she really had no reason to interject.

“Robyn,” Chrom repeated, and she opened her eyes and nodded. “Robyn, today... You were… you... you could have died. You came so close to it. You were done, and were forced to have another baby... and... _how_...?”

Robyn nodded; she knew what he was trying to say, thanks to the fact that Lucina had the similar habit of word-spewing when deeply emotional.

“How?” she repeated. “I don't know, Chrom. I _wanted_ to die during Marth’s birth. I was so sure I _would_...”

When Robyn explained what had saved her, Lucina's eyes flared, her hold on Robyn tightening, but Robyn liked it, anyway. She hadn't known about Robyn's brush with death, her imploring past Exalts to keep her alive long enough to save her son – only to be saved alongside him, something she hadn't prepared for.

Lucina hadn't known how ready to die Robyn had been, if it meant their babies lived, but she knew it now, in that answer, and it made her hide her face with Robyn's hair, starting to cry quietly.

Chrom stared at Robyn the entire time, even when Robyn's gaze went to Morgana, or Marth (they slept through it). And suddenly, like his daughter, Chrom was crying, too.

“I knew,” she concluded, smiling at Marth for a moment. “I knew I needed to live. So... here I am.”

 _Like before, when I killed Grima,_ she added silently. _Only this time, I was begging to_ survive _, not to die painlessly. Because I didn't want to die, my babies didn't, either, so none of us did…_

Chrom then hugged her, forced to sit up and lean over her to do it, but she sat up, too, to make it easier, and hugged back. She began to rub his back, and he choked, holding onto her closer, forcing Lucina to let go, herself. The fact that _she_ was comforting _him_ , when all he wanted was to comfort her, cracked his heart, and he cried, the pain too much to smother.

“Please, Chrom. What is it? Tell me?” Robyn finally requested, whispering it into his ear.

He nodded, and she kissed his cheek, something he returned upon her other, before leaning back and drying his tears.

Again, he held her hand between his own, and petted it as he spoke.

“Robyn, there's something I've been meaning to do,” he finally confessed. His eyes were on her hand, on her ring. “Ever since this whole... paradox has happened, I’ve been... I’ve had a single thought. But first, I need to ask you something else.”

Robyn nodded. Lucina frowned.

“Does this mean... that we still have to repeat what happened, in order to get to here? Will I still... die?” Chrom asked, his voice minute, almost alien, coming from him.

“No,” both Lucina and Robyn answered.

Robyn smiled at her, but Lucina blushed and covered her mouth, nodding shyly, so Robyn finished.

"No, not until you're a geezer," Robyn explained. "Grima killed you, but now, I've killed Grima _before_ he killed you. I also didn't marry Luci, back then, but died in front of her eyes, instead - after killing you.”

Lucina bit her lip, closing her eyes and sniffling, the memory still painful, especially knowing the whole story, now.

“Haven't you noticed, Chrom?” Robyn then asked, her smile as gentle as her voice. “Luci and Lulu... they're _not_ the same person. This _isn't_ the same world. Lulu won't grow up to be Luci, but Lulu.”

Both Exalts were held in her thrall by these words, and luckily, she wasn't done.

“I worried about it, too,” she confessed weakly. Even talking was exhausting. “I was afraid of that, too. But then... Morgan... Morgan came from a timeline different than Luci's, but because Grima – with my powers – crossed all times, he was thrown back, too. Because Grima had unknowingly  _created_ the timeline that makes Morgan real.”

She paused. “In saying _that_ , though, it's still not the same. Morgana won't vanish once she becomes the same age as Morgan did, when he did. His memories are different, but not really. Grima won't touch Morgana's mind, and won't be sent back here. She'll – or he'll – never lose their memories. _Ever.”_

“Won't that mean that our future is too damaged, now?” Chrom asked, after Robyn deliberately paused for questions. “Doesn't the fact that Morgan knows his past self, and she knows him, somehow messes it all up? Her memories are his, but not really, right? How does it work?”

Robyn opened her mouth, then closed it. Her eyes narrowed, and she sat up a bit more, her face growing red. _“Stop it,”_ she snapped.

Chrom blinked with surprised, and Lucina did, too.

“Stop distracting me. You haven't lingered to ask me about theoretical things!” Robyn continued, looking hurt, now. “Why can't you just be straightforward…?” Her eyes filled with hurt tears, but she didn't know why this hurt her so much.

It just... _did_.

Chrom cleared his throat and nodded, to Lucina’s surprise. She hadn't known that he was doing that, but Robyn had, and right away. He bit his lip, but he sat up on his knees, and Robyn moved her legs a bit so that he sat in front of her. She also held out her hand, to squeeze his, again, but he took it – and lowered his cheek into the back of it, hunching down in front of her.

No. He was _bowing_.

Chrom was bowing down to Robyn.

The Exalt was bowing to his Grandmaster.

 _“Stop that!”_ Robyn demanded at once, trying to pull her hand away, or use it to pull him back up. Her eyes were huge, filling with tears, and she wondered how she had enough moisture in her body to produce them. “Stop, Chrom. Get up, _get up!_ Please!”

Lucina stared at her father in silence, but not just from shock. She stared, because she was starting to understand what he wanted to say and why, and if she tried to speak, she would break down, too.

Chrom instead held Robyn's hand tight, lowering it down flat against the bed so that his face upon her hand was pressed into the mattress in front of her. He trembled, but he didn't move beyond that. He knew exactly what he was doing, and while he knew she wouldn't like it or agree, he didn't care.

It was what made him so good an Exalt to begin with.

“Chrom,” Robyn repeated, her voice high-pitched and uneven. “Get up, please!” She kept trying to use the hand he held to pull him back up, but in her state she was as strong as a yawn, and he easily shook her off. “Stop it, _stop it, godsdammit,_ stop this!! Please! Please, _Chrom, please!!”_

He shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to raise it, because he was crying too hard. He felt too much. If forced to try and speak up about this, he had no choice but to fall at her feet; he simply felt that much, and he knew she would only understand it – and accept it – if shown to her in this way.

“Please stop!” Robyn begged, starting to weep, herself, but also trying to keep from waking the twins. “Chrom, what are you doing?! Get up! Before someone sees you, _get up!!”_

 _“Let them!”_ he choked out. “Let them see me, Robyn! Let them see me pay tribute to you! You deserve _more_ than this!”

Lucina's heart raced so fast and hard that it was painful, because she found that she was afraid. She was frightened by Chrom's behaviour, and saddened by Robyn's, and had no idea how to rectify any of it.

Robyn's face fell, and she flung herself forward, throwing her arms around Chrom and burying her face into the top of his head. He sat up to hug her, and she did, too, taking hold of him, and finally, they hugged for real, both sobbing harder than the twins ever could.

Neither had a choice, especially when both understood the other's side.

Chrom was in awe of Robyn. He was in awe, because of all that she'd been through. In less than five years, after losing her memories and suffering for simply being _born_ , of taking hits for him, for _everyone_ , not to mention _literally dying_ for them, so they – Chrom – could live, and make sure Grima never returned...

After it all, Robyn still had survived a violent, near-fatal miscarriage, months of uncertainty and smothered hope. And yet on Lucina's birthday, she approached him, not for sympathy, but to beg him for help to find a dress, _any_ dress, just _something_ , _anything_ , to make Lucina smile...

Then, Robyn prematurely gave birth, not just to one baby, but two. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that, and yet it didn't matter. Now that she had both, there was no other way to look at it: she had twins, loved them both, and could adjust – and already had…

Robyn, to Chrom, was a phoenix, one who'd died once already, and perhaps a second time upon that stool – he didn't know. He didn't need to. He'd lost her, once, and it almost killed him, too, alongside Lucina. When she came back into his life, he could begin to heal, and make sure she never left.

Now, she soared _beyond_ his understanding, her ability to cling to life akin to something almost... _divine_ , and he loved her. He loved her, worshipped her, and never wanted to let her go.

Robyn got it, but hated it. She didn't want to be looked at that way, and least of all by Chrom. She wanted to be seen as just another normal woman, one who happened to marry his daughter. Granted, memory loss wasn't normal, and neither was being a host for pure evil, as well as marrying into royalty…

_Oh..._

That was when she got it.

_Robyn wasn't normal._

None of the things she'd done within this new life were normal. They'd been necessary, and likely to be done again if offered the choice, but no more than that.

When she realised that Chrom was so thrilled that things worked out, and understood that this was his way of telling her, she still hated it. She didn't want him to do it. From the start, a start of his own, he'd insisted that they were equals. This was like a mockery of that past understanding, and she hated it more.

But the meaning behind it all, the _emotion_ , was what made her falter. He meant it with all of his heart, and truly did see her as someone almost ethereal, but in a complimentary way.

She knew what he _really_ meant, so she hugged him. She had to. She loved him so much, too.

Lucina was silent, sitting back a little. Chrom was so intimate with Robyn, and it reminded her why she'd been so knee-jerk certain that they were having an affair. He wasn't an overtly physical man; very few people knew he could be. Lucina hadn't, and to her surprise, she felt a twinge of furious jealousy, wondering if she should be angry for herself as well as on behalf of her mother.

She still had no reason to worry, and started to understand once the two moved apart, holding each other at arms-length. Both wore the same red-faced, bittersweet smile, and both knew that they had reached a middle ground.

But Robyn said it, anyway. “Chrom, please never do... _that_... again. I-I know why you did, and I’m so honoured... but...” She bit her lip. “We're _equals_ , are we not? Two sides of the same whole?”

He searched her eyes, but then nodded.

She smiled, again. “Equals don't fall at each other’s feet, but within their arms.”

Chrom smiled shyly, blushing a little. But he reached up and touched her cheek, and she leaned into it.

“Robyn, I love you. You're my hero,” Chrom admitted, his fingers ruffling a few tufts of her hair back up.

“I feel the same for you,” she agreed honestly.

There was a soft pause, one spent rather peacefully.

“Papa, are you okay?” Lucina broke in, feeling anxious from the silence. She moved over to Robyn, and as Chrom sat back, Robyn leaned back into her arms, like before.

He smiled, as watching the two of them cuddle together, without hesitation or thought, made him smile. He and Robyn were partners, and always would be the Exalt and his Grandmaster.

Watching his daughter, more, he also knew that _their_ partnership went beyond anything he and Robyn had, and he rather loved that fact. He loved that Lucina was happy, and Robyn was happy, and their solace was found within each other.

“Now, I can go,” Chrom decided, standing up.

Neither woman protested, as they were both at their limit and did need the space. They took turns hugging him, and he kissed both of his grandchildren lightly, before he left.

Robyn was so sure that Chrom's affection would wake them, but they simply twitched, then slept more. She strangely felt _herself_ lying down, even though she wasn't moving, and her eyes kept darting between each baby, tense and waiting.

Such a thing grew difficult to master when Lucina held her close, spooning her and wrapping her arms around her waist, planting a kiss to the back of her head. Robyn's eyes fluttered, feeling so heavy, by now, and Lucina started stroking her hair.

That made it worse.

Robyn was the one twitching, now; every time it looked as if she were sleeping, she jumped awake, and it made Lucina feel sad. She knew it was fear, and worry that they would need her.

But Robyn wasn’t alone. Lucina was happy to help. She'd been _yearning_ to.

“Mmmnnffhh,” Robyn whined, her eyes closed and her body going limp. “Luci _iiii_....” She knew she was passing out, and Lucina's love made it easier, but... the babies...

“Shh...” Lucina replied. “You need to sleep, Cosmic Eyes.”

“Mmm... _mbbb... bbbyyyysss_...”

“I will wake you the _second_ they need you, and before they cry,” Lucina promised. “Okay?”

Robyn nodded, half-asleep. “Thank.... _Mm_.... Luci... you're... good mum...”

Lucina's body went cold, but Robyn was now asleep, her breaths heavy and her body heavier. Even when Lucina pulled the blankets back over her and tucked her in, she made no movement; she just remained as she was: completely out cold.

Lucina frowned, her eyes going to their children, and she felt her stomach tie itself into knots.

Is _it possible, that I might be a good mother...?_

Morgan said that what he did remember of her was good, but she wasn't sure. She knew she was awkward, one who tended to hide emotion beneath a veneer of confident command, and it made her seem cold and emotionless. She didn't want her kids to see her that way, least of all to a degree that made them doubt that she loved them.

_I do... I love them... I love them both so much..._

As if on cue, Marth suddenly jolted, then started whimpering, his arms going up and out, his legs together, before he started shaking, looking deeply unhappy, as if caught in a nightmare. 

Lucina was out of bed the second she heard that jump, and was kneeling in front of his basket, her eyes sharp, before he could panic. His eyes snapped open, and when he lowered his hands and saw her eyes, his lit up, stunning her.

But when she didn't move, too nervous and spellbound, Marth noticed, and his face fell, wanting her to hold him very much. He started whimpering, again, his knees going up to his chest, and his eyes filled with tears, about to cry.

That was Not Allowed.

Lucina slid her hands into the basket and pulled him free, placing one behind his head and the other beneath his bottom, keeping him secure. She stood up and moved away, expecting him to protest. He certainly looked about to, but he soon understood that she was just moving over to one of the chaises.

She wanted to lie him down and see what was wrong, so she grabbed a spare blanket and spread it out, then laid Marth down upon it. On his back and upon a strange surface, he held his arms back up and out, his hands grasping, and he looked uncomfortably nervous, his teary eyes wide and looking into her own, and she felt her heart become his.

Lucina leaned over and touched his cheek, and his eyes again lit up. He kept his arms up and out straight, as if pretending to be a bird, so she moved her head down, and his tiny hands swung inward and grabbed handfuls of her hair, soft blurbles escaping him.

She laughed, and he started, eyeing her closely, but he soon understood that it was a sound that felt nice, making him feel better. He waved his hair-filled hands, and she exaggerated a squawk, smiling the whole time. His face fell, his lip shooting out, and he awkwardly let go.

Lucina frowned, and at the sight, so did he. She leaned back down and took a second to sniff around him a little, but found no offending odour, so she worried that his tears meant he was hungry.

He wasn't. He fussed, trying to grab hold of _her_ , not her hair, and she was starting to understand, and she knew he wanted attention and affection, and with her. She smiled at him, again, and instead of lying him back on the blanket, she took hold of him, laid down and unbuttoned her shirt, unwrapped his swaddling and putting it aside, before she got comfortable.

When Lucina placed him upon her bare skin, he froze, surprised to find himself where he was, and he even tried to raise his head. Lucina quickly covered the back of it for support, and like before, he closed his eyes into crescents and leaned into her palm. His hands clutched her shirt, but when he leaned back down, he deliberately placed his cheek against her skin. 

Marth immediately relaxed, again, almost melting into her, and before she knew it, he was asleep against her chest.

Lucina stroked his hair, her eyes going to Robyn – still out cold – and Morgana – the same – before going back to Marth. He was indeed asleep, but when she moved to put him back into his basket, he stirred and protested a great deal.

Waking Robyn was out of the question, so Lucina laid back down – and when she managed to calm him down, he relaxed and fell back asleep, mere seconds after.

It was apparently, even this early, that Marth had chosen her, like Morgana had chosen Robyn.

 _Oh Naga,_ she thought, her eyes filling with tears, unaware of how happy she looked. _I_ can _be a mother. I... I_ am _a mother..._

_A mother who will never let my babies know the kinds of things I suffered._

_My babies will never doubt that they are loved by me, like I never doubt my own parents._

_I will give them all I had, and even more, whatever they want, but also make sure not to spoil them, to give them realistic boundaries, ones that come with being royalty._

_I won't let them take that royalty - this war-free life - for granted, like I did._

That _will make me a good mother._

She closed her eyes, not wanting to cry on Marth, her cheeks hurting from how hard she smiled.

In all of her dreams, her fantasies, the desperate daydreams she'd often retreated into when things got too hard, she'd never, _ever_ imagined that she would be a mother. She wasn't _opposed_ to kids, but knew that, in war-torn Ylisse, there was simply no time, or good reason, to have them.

_But..._

_This_ wasn't _then_. It never would be. Not even when every child was born, this past would not revert to the future.

Because now, that future no longer existed.

Lucina wondered fearfully if this meant that things would get mixed up, but since it was Naga – not Grima – who'd sent everyone back, that magic was safe, and would not destroy this.

For the first time since her feet landed upon the ground of her past, Lucina no longer saw it as the past, anymore. This was a new present, one with a new future.

And it was one she wanted to live to see.

She looked down at the baby upon her chest, and she smiled.

_I want to see these miracles grow up._

_I want to be a Mommy._

_I want to play with them, to talk to them, to teach them..._

_I want to protect them from any war._

_I want them to learn within a safe world, one that I'm only just learning about, now._

Lucina then looked at Robyn.

Her tactician. Her lover. Her wife. Her soulmate.

 _And her,_ she concluded. _I want to stay with her._

_Forever._

So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes; Marth demonstrated a Moro Reflex. I doubt it would be called that in this universe, so using the name Moro makes no sense (I doubt there was an Ernst Moro in Ylisse, pancakes). But it's perfectly natural and safe if you comfort baby in time :).
> 
> Yes; I have decided to end it, here. A lot is still open, but I think this is a nice way to end it. 
> 
> Future projects, with big gratitude to genderneutralnoun:  
> -Morgan's side of the story  
> -A bridge fic between this one and You Fell; I Held
> 
> If anyone would like to see a story written within this AU, let me know! I do rather enjoy this! 
> 
> Otherwise, thank you very much for reading to the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this fic a chance. I do write very bittersweetly, so I usually make up for really sad stuff, just in case you're new to my writing :).


End file.
